The Dark Hand of Passion
by MrCWrites
Summary: After the demise of Snoke, Rey accepts that she cannot battle against the pull of Kylo Ren. Now she must train under the Knights of Ren, learn to balance both sides of the Force, and try to resist the irrevocable bond that draws her towards the man who was once her enemy… Reylo. Rated M for later chapters. Chapter 24: The Ceremony Of The Knights
1. Join me

'Ben...?' Rey asked hesitantly.

She glanced around the ruin of _The Supremacy_, stopping at the dark-haired man as he approached the broken throne. She could feel his conflict through the Force; despair, fatigue, and uncertainty mingling with a strong undercurrent of relief as he surveyed Snoke's corpse.

He was free of the Supreme Leader's whispers and empty promises. But what was the price for his treason? Rey didn't know how to answer that.

'It's time to let old things die. Snoke... Skywalker...' he said, his words trailing off as he turned to her.

Ben's eyes locked onto her and Rey inhaled sharply. She no longer could see Kylo Ren in his face, but the grieving and scared son of Leia and Han.

She longed to reach out to him, give him some sense of comfort, but she knew that if she did, the walls would go up and Ben would be re-buried beneath the First Order.

She was frozen onto the spot as she watched him walk slowly towards her.

'The Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels. Let it all die.' He faltered. 'Rey?'

A brief flicker of indecision flashed across his face, but when their eyes met, she saw resolve harden his features. He had come to a decision. He raised his hand.

'I want you to join me.'

Her stomach heaved as his words registered.

_No._

'We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy,' his words spilled out, her initial silence fuelling his hope.

'Don't do this Ben,' she said quietly. She couldn't let him do this. He didn't know what he was asking, or what he was hoping for.

'Please don't go this way,' her voice broke on the last word.

Panic streamed through their bond as he took in her fear.

'No, no! You're still holding on. Let go!' he commanded.

She could see Ben slip and disappear under the mask of Kylo Ren, the worry and fury that was rolling through their connection pushing the dark-haired man away from the light and into the darkness.

_Ben_... she called, trying to muster a soothing wave of energy to flow into him. She didn't want to lose him to the monster that Snoke had created.

But her calm was met with chaos. He was surrounding himself in a veil of darkness. Her breath caught in her throat as felt the white slivers of light and reason wash away at the rising tide of anger.

'Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known, and just hidden it away?' he asked.

She flinched as she felt him prod at her mind, dragging up the scorching heat of the desert and the bleached sky as she watched her parents ship disappear into the cosmos.

_Remember them._

She felt his voice along their connection as he forced her to relive her darkest memory.

She felt the itch of tears, but she willed herself not to cry.

'You know the truth. Say it,' he said. His voice was softer now, coaxing.

A single tear slid down her face.

_Why was he doing this? Couldn't he feel her pain?_ Her entire being was begging him to stop.

She wanted to hurt him, kill him, leave him. But she was rooted on the spot as he walked towards her.

'Say it.'

He stopped.

She didn't know who she was talking to anymore. Ben or Kylo. They were one and the same.

His words and voice was like honey and poison, forcing her to go into the deepest recesses of her mind and pull the truth from where she had been hiding it.

'They were nobody,' she said. Another tear ran down her cheek.

'They were filthy junk-traders. Sold you off for drinking money,' he said, his tone nonchalant as he dismissed her parentage with a single shrug. 'They're dead, in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert.'

She felt a sob escape.

He was right. How couldn't he be right. He knew everything.

It was like her soul had been bared to him, and was slowly being ripped apart. Her dreams of reunion, her need for family. Gone and scattered to the stars.

'You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing,' he said. His words were final.

She could feel his gaze on her as she broke eye contact.

What a fool. She cursed herself inwardly. Why did she think she was special...? Why did she think she was anything at all? She was just a desert rat from Jakku.

She heard him breathe in, and wondered what part of her past he was going to flog next.

'But not to me,' he said.

Her eyes flew to his face as she heard his admission.

_Surprise. Shock. Confusion. Hope?_

Their bond pulled to each other as her emotions clouded her judgement.

What was he saying?

'Join me,' he said again.

She looked down as he reached out again, offering his hand. She hesitated.

Who was this man? Ben, Kylo, something else? He knew her. He knew her past and wanted to know her future.

She couldn't fight the First Order. But his words came back to her again.

'It's time to let old things die. The Sith, the Rebels. Let it all die,' he said.

But what would that mean. Something else, something better? She thought back to Leia, Poe, Finn. The Resistance were dying a slow death. Their people were being killed by those with larger and more organised forces. Why did she have to be on the losing side? They were her family, but she knew the battle raging outside of _The Supremacy _was ending.

How much of her new family would still be alive? And if they had to die, where would she be? Lost again.

But if Ben wanted to let the Sith die, where would Kylo Ren go? She knew that Ren was born out of darkness and destruction, but if he had no leader and no direction, what would happen to that? Would it kill him, or could it be cured?

She felt hope flare up. Could Ben be restored? She reached out through their bond, gravitating towards his Force energy. She knew he felt her doing so, his hesitancy showing as his protective walls start to close around her before letting her in. She just had to know if there was any chance.

She could see black vines of darkness twisting their way through his very being. Cancerous spores that were slowly infecting him with turmoil and self-loathing. But there, in the very centre, was a shard of pure light. She gently touched her own energy to it, and watched it spike and glow brighter.

Would this be enough?

'Please,' he whispered, pulling her away from him and back into reality. She watched him swallow as he moved closer. Through their bond, she could feel his desperation.

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

And neither did she.

'Yes,' she said, and grasped his hand with hers.

**Author's Note: **This is the first fic I've published or written in a long time, so please bear with me. Huge thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars' - whose never-ending support is all I need.

Publish schedule: Every Saturday, but chapter 2 (titled 'Protect the scavenger') is coming on Wednesday.

Please favourite, review and share this story.

**Usual disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and I claim no ownership over the world of Star Wars. **


	2. Protect the scavenger

'Yes,' she said.

Yes. Yes. _Yes._

He didn't know what to think. The impossible had happened. Rey was here, her hand clasped in his.

She was joining him.

How did he move on from here?

'Ben?' her voice pulled him back, a tone of concern. She was worried for him. When was the last time somebody cared for Kylo Ren, or Ben for that matter.

'We have to leave,' he said. He could only focus on one thing at a time. He had to get them off _The Supremacy_

'How?' she asked, looking around the throne room.

He saw her eyebrows pull together, frowning as she took in the bodies that were scattered in a wide circle around them. Through their bond, he sensed a flurry of emotions pass through the scavenger. But they were too erratic and flighty. He could sense her indecision, her panic, and her fear.

'Shuttles. There should be some left. Follow me,' he said. He looked down at their hands.

With regret, he dropped their grasp. He instantly felt like something was missing, but knew that he couldn't focus on that now. That was for another, less pressing time.

'Have this back,' he said, looking down to where he had clipped Skywalker's lightsaber onto his belt.

'Do you trust me with a weapon around you?' she asked. Even through the conflict he could sense in her energy, he heard a teasing tone behind her question.

'You need it. There's still loyalists on this ship who won't hesitate to kill you. I can't protect you if we get separated,' he said simply.

He watched as she narrowed her eyes at his suggestion.

'I don't need protecting _Kylo,_' she said.

Hearing Snoke's title, he turned his head away. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed hearing her call him Ben. It reminded him of the man he thought had died under Snoke's control.

It both terrified and pleased him.

'Just stay close,' he said, reaching down to unclip Skywalker's lightsaber and throw it at her before turning away.

Without looking at his fallen master, he walked out of the throne room and into the labyrinth of _The Supremacy_.

* * *

The ship was madness. Droids and troopers were scattered everywhere, and through the windows he could see the battle rage amongst the stars.

He knew that his mother was out there somewhere. He could sense her Force pattern faintly as he looked down upon the few evacuation ships as they fled to Crait.

He could remember Crait as a child. Could remember the empty white wasteland, the hidden fortress set amongst the cliffs. He could almost smell it.

_He was drawing patterns in the salt with his foot, mesmerised as it turned scarlet through his ministrations. He was eight years old, skinny and small for his age._

_His mother and father were scoping out the long disused base, looking for weapons. They left an irritable Chewbacca to care for the child, the boredom and heat getting to the Wookie as he paced around the Falcon._

_Sweat poured off his small frame as he became bored of drawing, now just scuffing his feet in annoyance. He wanted to leave. He hated being left with Chewy. He just wanted to amongst the stars once more._

_In the Falcon as a foursome, that was his favourite place to be. No distractions, no war. Just Ben with his family._

_He was their attention then. Their whole galaxy._

Kylo shook his head, pushing the memory away as he turned down a corridor. He didn't need to look for Rey. He knew she'd follow.

She kept back, her mind shield as confusion and suspicion played through their bond.

How could he calm her? What more did he have to do to convince he? She had agreed to join him, rule with him, be his.

_No! A fool's thought._

She had never said that. He was wrong to even think about coveting her. She was nothing, a scavenger. He had to remind himself of that.

'Ren!' A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

'Hux,' he said, stopping as the sour-faced general marched up to them. He felt Rey collide with his back at his abrupt stop, and he let a small part of his brain idle at the sensation as her small frame hit his. He didn't so much as move, she was so light and soft.

'We heard noises from the Throne Room. Terrible sounds. What is going on?' Hux demanded, his cold eyes sweeping across Kylo's face. He peered behind the dark-haired man, and immediately drew his weapon.

'And what is the prisoner doing without restraints!'

'A mutiny. Supreme Leader Snoke is dead,' Kylo said, his words making the general step back in shock.

'Was the prisoner part of this?' He accused, his tone full of malice as he pointed the gun at Rey.

Kylo's body went cold as he saw Hux's finger curl around the trigger.

From behind him, he heard the familiar thrum of Skywalker's lightsaber as it flickered into life. Rey's body shifted as she moved away from him, distrust radiating off her Force energy.

_Protect the scavenger. Protect her._

A surge of anger flooded through Kylo's body as he shifted his stance, blocking Rey from the gun.

'Why would a scavenger spy be part of a mutiny? Idiot. His Praetorian Guard were the mutiny,' Kylo said.

'His guard? Why?' Hux asked.

'Weakness, madness, hysteria? Who knows. We managed to stop the mutiny before it took our lives, but we couldn't save the Supreme Leader,' Kylo said, assuming a suitable expression of regret and sadness on his face as he addressed Hux.

'"We"? You said "we",' Hux said. He hadn't lowered his gun, but Ren could sense the confusion in his voice as he looked towards the scavenger.

'The prisoner has finally seen sense and has decided to join our side,' Kylo said.

'I don't think it's as simple as that Ren,' Hux spat, his gaze trained on Rey

'It will be. I've assumed the role of the Supreme Leader,' Ren said, staring down at the general.

'I won't accep-' Hux didn't finish his sentence, as he felt a steel clamp go around his windpipe. Kylo lifted him off the ground with his Force-hold, raising an eyebrow.

'The Supreme Leader is dead,' Ren said, his voice cold as he tightened his grasp on Hux's throat.

'That means we have no leader!' Hux clawed at his throat, trying to get some relief from the pressure.

'You didn't hear me. The Supreme Leader is dead,' Kylo repeated, his hand contracting slightly as he stared at the floating general.

Hux's eyes bulged out his head as he kicked in mid-air. Time seemed to slow down as Kylo considered the man hanging before him. He was a snake, a worm that clung to the coat tails of power. Why should he be allowed to live? What would be the benefit?

As he watched the man before him, he was surprised to see a smaller hand reach up and grasp his arm. He looked down at Rey's hand as it gently touched his forearm.

_Ben. Stop._

He heard her plea through their bond. He didn't know how long he had been holding his breath, but when he inhaled sharply, he felt calm disperse the anger.

'Just say it Hux. The Supreme Leader is dead,' Kylo said once more. The general had slowly been turning red in his grasp, and his kicks were becoming less energetic.

'Long..Live..The..Supreme…Leader,' Hux wheezed out. Ren felt the resistance leave the General's body as he squeezed on his throat once more before dropping him onto the floor.

'Tell everyone,' Ren said. 'And get a shuttle ready for the scavenger and I.'

'Ren-Supreme Leader. What about _The_ _Supremacy_?' Hux's wheezed as he stood up unsteadily.

Ren looked out of the window. He caught sight of the _The Raddus; _the larger Resistance vessel like a sitting duck as their cannon fire slowly broke down her shields. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he sensed it wasn't going to end well.

'The Resistance aren't quite finished with us yet. I suggest that if you want to live, you'll join us on _The Silencer_,' Ren said.

'Yes… Supreme Leader,' Hux said, and with a venomous look at Rey, he stalked down the hallway, massaging his throat.

'You can turn that off now,' Kylo said softly, looking at the scavenger behind him. He took in her defensive position, and the wild-eyed look as she stared back at him. Skywalker's lightsaber illuminated her face, and he saw her hands tighten on the handle.

'What's _The Silencer_?' Rey asked.

'My ship. And soon to be ours,' he said. 'Hurry.'

He didn't know what this scavenger was doing to him… and he wasn't quite sure if it was damaging or healing him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Apologies, the original chapter corrupted. I've re-uploaded.

Once again, a huge thank you to 'Across the Stars' as my editor.

And thank you to all the reviewers/favourites & follows. Keep 'em coming.

Chapter 3 is coming on Saturday and is titled 'In small spaces'.

Disclaimer – as stated, this is a work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Star Wars multi-verse.


	3. In small spaces

Rey followed the new Supreme Leader as he led her down the hallways. They both walked in silence, lost in thought as he guided her deeper into the belly of the beast.

The hallways were remarkably clear, and completely uniform in their appearance. She didn't want to admit it, but she was quite glad that Ren was the one leading her. She would've gotten lost in this maze.

'Where is everyone?' Rey asked. She saw Ren stiffen, and wondered if he had simply forgotten that she was there.

'Hux would've cleared a path for us,' Kylo said.

She didn't like the general. The look he had given her before departing was full of loathing, which slightly stung.

_You did just save his life._

She didn't know if he deserved it. She wondered what would've happened if she hadn't urged Ren to act merciful. Would he have killed Hux right in front of her?

She looked towards the dark-haired man in front of her. In this moment, she knew that Ben was away. This was Kylo Ren. She could just tell by the way walked; his body was taller, his steps more assured.

Even his Force signature felt heavier, as though the pressures of the galaxy weighed down his soul. He looked like the king of his dominion. And one who, from the scene with the general previously, didn't suffer fools.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked into the empty hanger. Rey frowned as she took in the shells of the empty fighters. Didn't they have a battle going on just past those hanger doors?

'We have another hanger,' Kylo said. Rey turned to look at him.

'Get out of my head,' Rey snapped. She could feel a gentle pressure upon her mind immediately retract.

'This way,' Kylo guided, walking towards a corner of the hanger. Rey took another look around the empty hanger. Was it only just a few hours ago that she had landed here, and first seen Kylo through the window in her pod? It felt like a lifetime ago.

Rey wondered where her original ship was. Broken up, or being reused for parts? It didn't matter now; it wasn't like she was ever going back home.

This simple fact caught in her throat, and she felt a sob rise. She looked over towards the closed hanger door, not wanting Kylo to see her face as she battled with her sadness. She had made her choice, and she had to stick with it now. She was no longer part of the Resistance.

Finn. Poe. Leia. Her family.

She may never see them again. Or if she did, she didn't know if they'd want to see her.

'Get in.' Rey looked back to the new Supreme Leader. He was standing near the door of an escape shuttle. It looked brand new, and small. Too small.

They'd be practically sitting on each other.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Rey said, looking at the two seats that were pushed together.

'If you'd rather die, be my guest,' Kylo shrugged as he climbed into the shuttle. Rey could hear his casual tone, but there was no escaping the bolt of panic that ran down their bond coming from him as he thought of the alternative.

Rey bit her lip as she studied Kylo buckling himself in.

_Why can't he be honest with me? He doesn't want me to die, so why not say that? Why is he acting tough? Why not tell the truth?_

'I'll be honest when you are,' Kylo said, looking at her as he paused his actions.

'Just, stay over your side Solo. And get out of my head,' she muttered as she climbed into her seat.

'It's not my fault that you're so loud,' Kylo shot back. Rey turned to glare at him, opening her mouth to retort, but to her surprise she felt a wave of fatigue sweep over her.

She simply didn't want to fight anymore. She had been fighting for so long. Had been alone for so long. Why did he have to raise these feelings of frustration in her, when they were so alike?

She pursed her lips and turned to face the wall away from him, her hands making easy work of the buckles and clasps in front of her.

In their cramped space, she could feel the surprise radiating off him. He was expecting a rise from her. Was almost itching for an argument.

'Ready?' Kylo asked, his voice low as he pressed in their co-ordinates. She refused to face him, but nodded briefly. She heard him sigh.

The aircraft shuddered beneath their legs and soon they were fleeing into outer space. Rey kept her eyes on _The Raddus_ and the small escape pods. She felt the bond to her new family stretch. She just hoped they knew how much she loved them, and that what she was doing was for them.

'Is _The Silencer _close?' Rey asked.

'Not really. We're going into lightspeed in a moment,' Kylo answered.

'Can a shuttle do that?' she said, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

'First Order ones can. Why, can't your Resistance ones?' Kylo retorted.

'That's sensitive information, I'm not telling you that!' Rey said.

'Nothing is sensitive anymore, Rey,' Kylo said. 'Brace yourself, the hyperdrive has a bit of a kick.'

She turned her head, desperate to catch one last sight of Crait before they made the jump. She felt a tear track down her cheek as the small planet disappeared.

That was it.

Her family were gone in the blink of an eye.

And now, she was hurtling into the unknown with a man she barely knew.

She sighed and leant her head against the window, closing her eyes as she felt waves of heartache throb through her body.

'Rey...' she heard the dark-haired man beside her hesitate as he put the shuttle onto auto-pilot, and was now turning to face her.

'Kylo,' she answered, her voice small.

'Don't call me that,' he snapped back, the anger clear in his voice.

It was too much. This was too much.

Taking him by surprise, she turned in her seat, her face inches from him. He immediately drew back, his eyes narrowing as he took in the scavenger before him. She knew she must look a state. There was dried sweat plastering her hair to her forehead, and she could feel the burn in her arm where one of Snoke's guards had caught her. But she didn't care. She just needed to know.

'Why did you ask me to join you?' she asked.

He flinched 'I-'

'Was it pity? Was it simply for information? Because I'd rather you just torture me and get it over with!'

She knew that Kylo could snap his fingers and anyone sympathetic to the First Order would come running. So why her? Why couldn't he let her be?

She watched as his eyes hardened.

'Why did you accept?' he countered.

Rey opened her mouth, a thousand answers battling to get out. She wanted to shout, hit him, say she took it all back. But she knew what the truth was.

'_I'll be honest when you are._

That's what he had said just moments before.

She took a deep breath, and looked straight at his face. He flinched as she challenged him to break eye contact.

'I couldn't bear the loneliness anymore. It was...' she faltered, looking down at her clenched hands. She knew that she may be saying too much, but she knew that Ben would understand. Keeping Kylo away was the only chance of making Ben remember who he was.

She felt a nudge of familiarity along their bond, a soothing touch move through her Force energy. It was like the soft brush of a mother's hand sweeping through her hair, like drinking a glass of cooling water. He understood. He saw her.

'Suffocating,' he answered her. She saw Ben returning before her eyes. His face changed, the impassive lines of Kylo Ren transforming into something liquid. Ben Solo looked younger, more insecure than the Supreme Leader.

'Did you mean what you said?' she asked.

Ben frowned at her, confusion clear as he took in the scavenger sitting beside him.

'About letting the past die. About ruling the galaxy,' she questioned.

'I did. Can't you see how broken everything has become?' he said.

'In what way?'

Ben frowned as he considered her question, leaning back. 'According to you, the Jedi are the epitome of good. The light is righteous, and there is nothing else that can oppose that. But then anything else automatically becomes evil and must be eradicated... That's your precious Resistance's dogma isn't it?' he said.

'That's not strictly true,' she answered, her tone cautious. She knew that treading this line was dangerous.

'My question is, what if the Jedi aren't good? But what if the First Order also aren't the way forward? Both are so polar, there is nothing to balance. Why can't there be both sides? Humanity doesn't just conform. I don't conform. You don't conform,' he said.

'The Jedi order does bring balance into the Force,' she answered.

'By teaching their followers to push away emotions such as love, anger or passion? That's hardly balance. I don't live in a galaxy where I'm told that these emotions are wrong,' he said, his jaw clenching.

'What do you suggest then?' she asked.

'Something else. Nothing new. Something that you and I can build together,' he said, his tone hopeful.

She watched as his eyes flickered over her face. Their bond flared suddenly, a seductive pull making Rey feel like she wasn't close enough to the man sitting beside her. She didn't know if it was desire, possession or just curiosity that had him moving closer, but she was glad when he did.

It was almost tangible.

'Do you regret it?' he asked.

She could feel his breath sweep over her face, and she unconsciously tilted her face closer to his. Something hot unfurled in the pit of her stomach, making her throat contract and her heart race. He was just so close to her.

'Regret what?' she whispered.

'Saying yes to me?' he asked.

She stared into his eyes. Beneath the carefully guarded shield, she could see something brewing in the depths. Curious, she reached out with her Force energy, and encountered naked fear before he closed his mind to her.

He feared her answer.

'No I don't,' she answered. She didn't regret it. But she didn't exactly rejoice in it.

'I'm glad you did,' he said. He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but a loud beeping noise from the console made him stop. Rey gasped as the shuttle dropped out of the drive, bracing her hands in front of her.

'Perfect timing,' Kylo grumbled. She looked at the man sitting beside her, following his gaze as he stared out of the window. Her heart dropped. She knew this ship. She had watched it tear up the skies above her.

_The Silencer_.

'We're home,' he said.

**Author****'s Note:** Once, a huge thank you to my editor & co-pilot 'Across the Skies'.

Also, thank you to all the followers, reviewers & favourite-rs. It keeps me updating.

Next chapter is called The Knights of Ren.

Please note, I plan to update every Saturday from this week on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Star Wars multi-verse. This is a clear work of fiction.


	4. The Knights of Ren

As he manoeuvred the shuttle into _The Silencer_, Kylo could see the hanger was slowly filling up with droids and troopers. He heard the scavenger next to him take a deep breath in as she watched the crowd gathering below them. He could feel a wave of panic creep along their bond from her, and wished he could just reach out and rub her arm soothingly.

'Master Ren, welcome back!'

A female voice from the intercom made them jump. _Damn it, Amenie_. The communication officer was always unfailingly chipper when he required her to be silent.

'Not now, Amenie,' he said.

'But the Knights -' Amenie began to protest, until he silenced the intercom with a flick of his fingers.

Rey looked between him and the intercom curiously.

'Amenie?' she asked.

Was that a tone of jealously he heard spike through her words? He hid a smile.

'I guess you could call her head of communications,' he said.

'Interesting,' she replied quietly.

And why did she have to say it like that? He wanted to mull that over, perhaps continue their conversation to see if it was envy in her voice, or something else. But before he could follow that train of thought, he was distracted.

He felt them before he saw them. A tidal wave of darkness rolled towards the ship, so clear and tangible that he noticed Rey shrink back away from the window as it touched her Force energy.

He wanted to shield her, throw his body in front of her as the bleakness surged around them, needling its way into their Force signatures.

They were stood at the entrance of the hanger. Six figures, the hanger's lights bouncing off their iron-grey uniforms as they watched him land the ship and turn the engine off.

_Perfect. A welcoming committee._

'Who are they?' Rey asked, her voice quiet as she took in the immobile silhouettes.

'A problem,' Kylo answered through gritted teeth. 'Come on.'

* * *

_What morsel have you got there, Ren?_

_A prisoner? Oh no… Something more..._

_Such smooth skin_...

'Enough!' Kylo said as he walked towards the line of warriors. He felt Rey move sluggishly behind him, and felt a twinge of worry. He tightened his grasp on her thin wrist, dragging her to stand beside him.

He knew his Knights of Ren were scarily powerful, so in tune with the darker side of the Force, that sometimes that energy was enough to confuse anyone who was off guard.

'Young Ben Solo, returning from victory with a pet. Quaint.' A Knight stepped forward and removed his helmet. Kylo felt Rey stiffen until his touch as the unmasked Knight cast his eyes over her face.

He knew that Vicrul was handsome in an obvious way - the way gold is covetable to those who have never held it - but Kylo had seen enough beneath the handsome smirk. Vicrul was a creature of darkness. A writhing pit of fury contained in a skin suit.

'She's not a pet,' Kylo said, pulling Rey closer as his lieutenants' eyes greedily travelled down her body.

'And not a prisoner, clearly. Don't tell me you've found yourself a treasure at the pleasure tents. Who are you, little bird?' Vicrul taunted.

Out the corner of his eye, he could see Rey's cheeks bloom with colour.

'We've heard rumours, Kylo. About the destruction of our Supreme Leader. Care to enlighten us?' Another Knight stepped forward, drawing Kylo's attention away Vicrul's probing gaze.

'Maybe not in the hanger, Cardo,' Kylo snapped. 'Shall we take this somewhere more private?'

'My quarters then? Unless you want to tuck your guest into bed beforehand?' Vicrul sneered.

Kylo felt a wave of revulsion move through Rey as her expression turned hostile.

_Please stay quiet_, he begged through their bond. He knew his Knights, knew that anything less than silence and subservience at this moment would just add fuel to the fire.

'Rey's involved in all this. She deserves to be there,' he added..

He was almost surprised at his own decision. When he thought of the scavenger beside him, all he felt was an overwhelming need to protect her, and be the family she deserved. But he knew that from the moment she had taken his hand in the throne room, he couldn't shoulder the Knights and the First Order alone.

He needed her in every decision he made for the galaxy. Even if his body was screaming out to hide her away and keep her safe.

He felt uncertainty come from the warriors now. They all turned their attention on the girl beside him. He sensed Rey's guard go up as his Knights all pushed their Force signatures against hers. The scavenger shuddered.

'Does she now? Well, whatever the Supreme Leader demands,' Vicrul scoffed.

Vicrul put his helmet back on, a wordless signal for the Knights to make their way out of the hanger into the belly of the ship.

'What now?' Rey asked, her voice quiet as she took in the retreating figures

'We figure this out,' Kylo said.

* * *

'- That's when the Guard revolted. Snoke's body was still warm when they turned on us,' Kylo finished.

'And that's when you say you retrieved Skywalker's weapon, and you two took down his guard… together?'

Rey could hear Vicrul's incredulous tone, but she didn't dare move her gaze from the table to see if his expression matched.

It was taking all her willpower to stay silent.

In the last few hours so much had happened. She had betrayed her friends, been tortured by Snoke, trusted her heart, and somehow had promised to rule the galaxy with Kylo Ren.

Her mind was whirling.

She was almost shuddering with unsaid words and unspent emotions.

_Quiet your thoughts, you're starting to shout._

She felt Kylo's warning in her mind, but she didn't dare turn to the man seated beside her.

'Rey's a skilled fighter,' Kylo said.

'And what say you, Rey? How much of this account is true?'

Rey raised her head to look at the Knight who addressed her. She wasn't sure, but she thought it was the one Kylo had called Cardo in the shuttle bay. Apart from Vicrul, the rest of the Knights remain helmeted. She had no idea if they were human underneath, or something else.

'It's all true,' she whispered.

'You said she was in training with Skywalker?' Vicrul said.

She turned her gaze on the Knight who was seated at the head of the table.

'She was, yes' Kylo answered.

'Interesting. She must have some latent power then, as all I'm getting from her is weakness,' Vicrul said.

Rey winced as she felt the intrusive Knight invade her thoughts. It felt cold, and alien. Not like the warm sensation of when Ben spoke to her through their bond.

_Get out of my head._

She bit her lip as mental walls flew up and pushed Vicrul from her mind.

Her eyes flickered to Vicrul's face as she saw a smile lick across his expression. In another life, Rey may have found him attractive. He had a conventional beauty... but there was something off about his eyes. They were too dark, his pupils bleeding into the dark irises.

'I beg your forgiveness, my lady,' Vicrul taunted.

'Enough with the games, Vicrul. We have more pressing matters,' another Knight leant forward, his voice muffled by his mask.

'Apologies, Trudgen. So, after you took care of the Guard, you assumed Snoke's title?' Vicrul said.

'As the leader of Knights of Ren, I felt it was my right,' Kylo said simply.

'Without consulting us?' Vicrul countered. Rey clutched the fabric of her tunic. She felt uneasy with Vicrul's questions and his too-casual tone.

'I wasn't aware I needed to,' Kylo shot back.

An uneasy silence fell over the group. Rey could feel the tension brewing in the air as the two men stared at each other.

'I suppose not. But you did need to consult us when you asked this girl to join our ranks.' Vicrul leant back, turning his gaze back to Rey.

'She isn't joining the Knights. She's going to rule alongside me,' Kylo said.

Rey felt her heart flutter in her chest.

So, he was serious about his offer. Rule together. Not serve him, but be equals.

'And you expect her to lead us? This girl?' Vicrul scoffed. Rey's face flushed.

'I expect there to be loyalty in my ranks, not disobedience,' Kylo answered.

'How long can you keep this up, Solo? I think I speak for the Knights when we're not going to be ruled by a scavenging nobody,' Vicrul snapped, slamming his hands down on the table.

'And I speak as the Supreme Leader saying that you'll do as you've been instructed,' Kylo said, his voice quiet. Rey felt something shift in Kylo's energy as he surveyed the blonde Knight in front of him. Kylo's whole demeanour changed. He was brewing something. And whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to be pretty.

'Try me, Solo. We'll never bow down to a piece of Jakku filth,' Vicrul snapped.

With a flick of his fingers, Rey felt a wave of dark energy build as Kylo manipulated the Force and had it stab viciously into Vicrul's mind. The Knight's face contorted in pain as the dark-haired man held him in a vicelike grip.

'Are you forgetting who I am, Vicrul?' Kylo said, his fingers twitching. Vicrul gasped, his knuckles bone-white as they grasped the arms of his chair.

'How can I? The bastard of a smuggler and war criminal,' Vicrul wheezed, his eyes malevolent as he stared at Supreme Leader in front of him. 'A father killer.'

Rey saw Kylo wince as the words struck true, but he increased his control on the struggling man.

Kylo stood up slowly, taking a deep breath in as he stared down at the blonde Knight.

'I am the grandson of Darth Vader. I rule you. I own you. And you will respect whoever I choose as a companion,' Kylo flexed his fingers once more, and Rey could see a bubble of blood bloom out of Vicrul's nose. 'Do I make myself clear?'

A beat of silence seemed to stretch for an impossibly long time before she saw Vicrul clench his jaw.

'Crystal,' he snarled.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as Ben released Vicrul from his grip. The Knight slumped in his chair, his breathing ragged. With a murderous glint in his eyes, he looked straight at Rey.

'Does anyone else have anything to say?' Kylo asked, sitting back down. Rey looked at Kylo, fascinated as she saw a droplet of sweat snake down the side of his face. She could sense he was struggling to reign in his temper.

'Does she even know how to protect herself?' A new Knight asked.

'We're working on it, Kuruk,' Kylo said.

'If she can't shield her mind, she'll be easy prey to our enemies,' Cardo asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'The Resistance would never hurt me,' Rey argued, biting her lip as she felt the Knights all turn to stare at her.

'You're the Empress of the First Order now. They'd kill on sight, little scavenger,' Vicrul smirked as he hoisted himself up.

_Empress? I never signed up to be Empress._

'It's true. She must know how to protect her mind, at the very least. And what of the trials?' Trudgen asked.

Rey heard Kylo inhale sharply as a roll of fury crackled through the room.

'No trials,' he spat out.

'It's our tradition Kylo. You cannot deny us that,' Cardo stated.

'I said no,' Kylo retaliated.

_The trials?_ She pushed her question along their bond, but was shocked when she felt Kylo seal off his mind from her.

'You can't make us bow to a leader without knowing her full potential, Solo. You've got to give us something,' Vicrul argued.

_Ben_, Rey called through their connection.

She could feel the distrust radiating off the Knights as they took in Kylo's decision. Whatever these trials were, they were important. And Rey knew the Supreme Leader had to careful about picking his fights and accepting his losses.

'No trials.' Kylo turned to Rey, his focus and gaze entirely on her as he blocked out the rest of the room. To her surprise, she could see panic in his eyes.

'I'll be fine,' she murmured, trying to soothe him with her words.

'If she doesn't know her calling, Kylo, she'll be vulnerable,' Kuruk said.

_Let me do this, _she pleaded in her mind. Ignoring all the Knights in the room, she reached out and let her fingertips brush against his hand. He was shaking.

'Yes, because you'll never know when something like _this_ happens,' Vicrul said.

In the next second, Rey inhaled sharply as pain snapped in her mind. It radiated from her chest, spreading through her limbs as she felt herself slip out of her chair and crash to the floor.

She was ice-cold and boiling at the same time. She felt her limbs shudder as her jaw locked, keeping in the scream that bubbled through her lips.

_REY! _

She heard Ben calling through the red mist, his voice full of terror as she felt herself being pulled into safe arms.

'STOP, VICRUL!'

Her saviour's voice was furious. The pain lessened slightly, but it was still beyond anything she had ever felt.

Dimly, she could feel that Vicrul's torture had an odd sense to it. She was no stranger to suffering, but this was different. This had a darker layer to it. It was angry, but also far more vicious and powerful.

With a twist of her mind, she dove into the heart of the pain and found an ice-cold lake of agony. It kept her frozen in the recesses of her mind, trying to drag her under.

She knew this feeling. It was the same thing she felt when she had hurt Ben after he killed Han, but a thousand time less.

Pure vengeance.

She felt her breathing stop as she jerked in Ben's arms.

'ENOUGH!'

'Spoilsport,' Vicrul muttered, and with that, the pain receded from her mind, pulling her back from the brink and into the bright meeting room.

She gasped as Ben's face came into focus above her. Her body shook as she stared into his dark eyes. His hand reached up to brush her sweaty hair off her forehead. She leant into his touch, trying to slow her heartrate.

_I've got you. You're safe._

She felt his message soothe the ragged corners of her energy as she began to put herself back together.

'See what I mean, Solo? She needs the trials. She needs to suffer before she can ever lead us,' Vicrul said.

'I'll teach her myself then,' Kylo said, his fingertips trailing down Rey's face. 'Enough for today. She and I need to rest.'

In one swift moment, she felt herself being crushed to Ben's chest as he scooped her into his arms. From his embrace, Rey met Vicrul's gaze as he watched the Supreme Leader turn to leave his room.

'This discussion isn't over yet Solo,' Vicrul called, as the door slid shut behind them.

* * *

**Author****'****s note:** A giant thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars'. Because we're both young boys going into a city, to see a marching band.

As I said before, thank you to all the readers & reviewers of this story.

Next chapter is called 'A discussion of leadership'.


	5. Frustrations

_She needs to suffer before she can ever lead us._

Vicrul's words rang through Kylo's head as he marched through the harshly lit corridors of _The Silencer_, his footsteps echoing in the empty spaces.

It was odd. He had walked these hallways for nearly a decade, and knew them like the back of his hand. But with Rey in his arms, he felt like he was seeing their starkness for the first time.

There were no homey touches. Nothing that eased the transition between First Order and their sleeping quarters. It was like living in a cage.

He felt Rey shift in his arms, and involuntarily he tightened his hold on the scavenger.

'Are you in pain?' he asked.

'Not anymore,' she answered. 'Thank you, by the way.'

He smiled at her grudging tone. The scavenger had her face pressed against his chest, her arms locked around his neck in a tight hold. He dearly hoped she couldn't feel his accelerated heart rate. Her proximity flustered him. When he had picked her up initially in their meeting room, he nearly staggered at the strength of their connection. Their bond pulled them together like magnets. She was so close, so warm.

He had carried her before, back on Takodana, but at that time he was simply moving a prisoner from one place to the next. This was different, far more intimate.

'For what?' he asked. Not for the first time, his eyes swept across the girl in his arms. She was slight, but he could feel the hardened muscles of her legs and arms. It was a body carved out of hunger and determination. It enthralled him more than the voluptuous forms of the women he had seen in the pleasure tents.

'Saving me,' she said. He caught her turning to look up at him, and the sight of her tired eyes and sweat-coated face made his heart tug. So much had happened in the past few hours. She needed time to recover.

'You did put up a fight, though. I could feel your resistance,' Kylo answered.

'I wasn't strong enough,' she said.

'Not yet. But with training-'

'Why did Vicrul call me Empress? What does that mean?' she cut him off.

_What does that make you?_ He felt her unasked question ring through her mind.

'What do you want me to be Rey?' he asked. He felt hope flare in his chest. He didn't think they'd be having such a candid discussion this early on, but he didn't want to halt it. He stopped in the middle of corridor.

He watched as she scanned his face, her eyes trailing across his mouth longer than needed. He tightened his hold. If he was hurting her, she didn't say.

'Just tell me,' he pleaded. His honesty surprised him. Here he was, Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, with a battalion of war ships at the click of his fingers. So why did he just feel like Ben Solo again? What was she doing to him?

He watched as Rey lifted her hand up. It was tremoring as she brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. He didn't dare breath as he felt the feather light touch linger on his forehead.

'I'm tired,' she said, snapping him out of his reverie. She dropped her hand away, tucking it back under herself. He could see her barriers go up, forcing him away from her mind.

'Of course,' he shot back. 'I'll show you your quarters, Empress.'

He felt the scavenger glare at him from the circle of his arms, but he dares not meet her eyes. He didn't want her to see even the slightest flicker of pain.

_You're turning soft, boy._

He hesitated in the hallway, his hands clenched under Rey's body.

Snoke's voice teased through his mind once again. It was a gentle whisper, so close it was almost like the Supreme Leader was standing just behind him.

_Weak. Like your father._

He bit the inside of his cheek, as he picked up his pace. He knew the Supreme Leader was dead, had seen it for himself, but he could still feel the ghost of his presence in his mind.

_**You're not real. I just need rest.**_

He felt himself turn down the corridors as his body seemed to move on autopilot. He didn't want to admit that he was shaken by the sound of his dead Master ringing through his mind. He had to keep this quiet, as though to shield the scavenger in his arms.

'Where am I staying?' Rey asked.

'We've got guest quarters set up,' he answered, still not wanting to meet her gaze as he turned down an adjoining corridor.

'You know, I can walk,' Rey argued, shifting in his arms once more. 'You don't have to keep the chivalrous act up any longer.'

Kylo paused as he looked down at the girl in his arms. It was true, she looked better. But still exhausted. When was the last time she had eaten? When was the last time he had eaten?

'Of course,' he said, and with the same ease he showed when picking her up, he deposited her on her feet. 'Are you hungry?' he asked.

He pushed against her barriers. He wanted-no, _needed _to know if she was in any sort of discomfort. But he was met with silence. She was still hiding her mind from him.

Doesn't she realise she didn't have to do that anymore? Hadn't his offer in Snoke's throne room been enough to sway her?

'I'm fine,' Rey said, taking a step back. 'Is it this way?' she pointed down the corridor. Kylo nodded his head and watched the scavenger march down the hallway. He had to admit, he was impressed with her brazen confidence. Her first time on _The Silencer_, and she already looked as though owned the place.

_She'll make a fine Empress._

'When are we going to start these trials?' she asked. He hurried to catch up with her.

'Your training will start in a few days, if that's what you wish?' Kylo asked, his voice guarded.

'And I suppose until then, you'll not give me any inkling about what I'm supposed to do? What's going to happen to me?' Rey snapped.

Kylo bit his lip to stop himself answering. When he thought of Rey with the trials, his instinct was to hide her, protect her from the horrors that he knew were coming.

'I think giving you this one night off won't hurt.' He tried at a weak attempt at a joke, but against her expression, he knew it hadn't landed.

'And what of this 'New Order' you promised me on _The Supremacy_? I suppose that's just disappeared now you've become Supreme Leader?' Rey asked.

'I'm all ears if you've got any suggestions, Rey. This is meant to be a partnership. Not me just making all the decisions,' he answered. Truthfully, he knew that what he had promised Rey in Snoke's throne room was going to be the hardest challenge of them all, but he was sincere in what he had said.

He wanted to rule with Rey. Whatever came of the Sith, or the Jedi…that didn't matter anymore. He just wanted this bright spark of life in front of him.

'You're so frustrating.' Rey rubbed her face as they turned down the next corridor.

_No, you're the one who frustrates me._

'We're here,' he said. He gestured at the set of doors that were built into the wall.

'Here? Not the cells?' Rey asked, frowning as she looked around the corridor.

'Didn't I say we had guest quarters?' Kylo retorted, frowning as he pressed the door's shutters. They opened silently, revealing a small living space.

'I thought you were lying. Who do you entertain on _The Silencer_?' Rey asked as she edged warily into the room.

'You would be surprised how many of your politicians come to us for the right price,' Kylo said, shrugging. 'I'll get some food sent up. Do you need anything else? Sleep clothing or…' he felt his cheeks redden as he pictured Rey in some of the skimpier outfits he knew women wore to bed.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. To his surprise, she walked forward and placed one hand on his chest.

He stared down into her brown eyes, fascinated at how the sweet smile completely changed her expression. She was no longer the tenacious desert rat he knew so well. She was simply glorious.

'No, I'm good. I sleep naked anyway,' she said, pushing him out of her room and letting the door swish shut against his stricken face.

He heard her laugh quietly behind the locked door as he rested his forehead against the cool metal.

She was going to be the death of him.

—

**Author****'****s note:** A giant thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars'. Because we're both young boys going into a city, to see a marching band.

As I said before, thank you to all the readers reviewers of this story.


	6. Visitor in the night

The hot shower felt incredible against her skin as she leant back into the stream of water. For the first time in a long while, Rey was starting to feel clean.

_I sleep naked anyway._

She snorted as she remembered how Ben's expression froze at her words. It had been worth that lie just to see his face. She had never thought she'd be in the position to make a joke with him, but here she was. In just a few hours she had turned from Resistance good-girl to an Empress.

_Empress of the Galaxy. What a joke._

Rey sighed and turned the hot water off, reaching for a towel. Didn't Ben see it? She was just a nothing from Jakku. How could she stand against them? Ben was related to royalty, for Sith's sake. How could he call her his equal?

With her hair still wet, she padded into the living room. Her bloody and torn tunic lay on the back of the low settee, but she had no desire to re-dress.

Ben had promised her food, and she didn't want to admit that her stomach snarled for some sustenance. She was used to hunger, but this day had been particularly trying. She just needed another layer of comfort.

The door chimed, cutting through her thoughts.

_Ben?_

With a slight smirk, she wrapped the towel around her more securely. She wondered what he'd say if he saw her in this state of undress. Would he turn away, or blush? Would his voice break? Or would he brazenly stare? She wasn't sure which one would please her more.

'Come in?' she said, her voice laced with amusement as the door flew open.

'Mistress Rey, I presume?'

A droid walked into her room, pulling a wheeled trolley behind him. She frowned in dismay as she took in the robot before her.

'Yes?' she answered.

'Food, as ordered by the Supreme Leader. And sleepwear. Did you want your garments to be washed?' the droid said, turning his attention to her tunic.

'I didn't ask for more clothing though,' Rey said, peeking around the droid as she saw the heaped trolley. The smell of the food made her mouth water.

'The Supreme Leader told me to deliver this note to you with your clothing,' he said, plucking a card from the tray. Rey was surprised to see paper. She was so used to data pads, and had to wonder why Ben insisted on this old-fashioned method of communication. Maybe he was a traditionalist?

'I'll be back in the morning. Goodnight Mistress Rey,' the droid said, his arms full of her clothing. The door swished shut behind him, and Rey spun the folded piece of paper between her fingertips before gently unfolding it, curiosity overriding hunger.

_In case you changed your mind._

_-Ben_

She smirked as she stroked the folded material of her new clothing. This man was a mystery to her, and one she was eager to discover.

* * *

In her dream, she was back on Jakku again. She knew the flat landscape like the back of her hand. The sun was beating down on her head, sweat beading at her temples as she walked unsteadily across the sand dunes. She could see her makeshift home looming closer, the sight of the Walker bringing up feelings of familiarity and confusion.

Why was she back here? What had she come back for?

'Rey?'

The scavenger froze as she heard the faintest whisper of a woman's voice reach her across the bleak desert.

She had heard tales about mirages. She had seen first-hand how the oppressive heat and blinding sun could turn even the sanest mind into mush.

But this was so real. She felt the hair rise on her arms as she spun around.

'Rey? Where are you?' The woman's voice was achingly familiar. Like a half-forgotten memory from a far-off land. She felt a tug at the back of her mind. Rey knew this woman.

'Mama?' The sentiment slipped out before she could stop it. Horrified, she slapped her hand across her mouth. She had never talked about her parents in such a familiar way; it felt so wrong.

'Rey? Dinner's ready - hurry up now!' The voice called again. She spun back around to stare at her old home. There was no sign of life in the old Walker, but she felt a draw to it. They were in there, she was sure of it.

'Rey? Sweetheart, it's getting dark!' A man's voice followed her mother's as she stumbled down the dunes. She knew this man. She saw the flash of his smile, the comfort of weatherworn hands that held her so close when she was awoke from a nightmare. Her father.

Her parents were waiting for her.

She broke out into a sprint as ran into the Walker's shadow.

'Rey, we've been waiting for so long,' her mother's voice crooned as she reached the auxiliary hatch entrance.

'We've come home. We can be a family again,' her father finished.

'I've missed you both so much,' Rey cried as she slipped through the hatch and dropped down into the dark space, her eyes adjusting as she turned around to spot her parents.

The interior was empty.

The Walker had been stripped clean, hollowed out and abandoned from Rey's fellow scavengers in the desert. Sand from open hatches pooled on the floors, and the whole place had a general air of abandonment. It was clear that nobody had been in here for some time.

'Mama? Papa?' she called, her voice breaking. They had to be here. She couldn't be left alone. Were they hiding in another room? She was so sure she heard them.

'What sweet sentiments, Empress,' a familiar mocking voice whispered in her ear, so close she could feel his breath pass over her cheek.

She spun to see Vicrul, helmet tucked under his arm as he smirked down at her. She stepped back, an ice-cold shiver running down her back as she saw his free hand twitch. Without warning, a leather-clad hand wrapped around her throat, making tears spring to her eyes as his fingers clamped down on her neck.

'Time to wake up.'

* * *

Rey gasped as her eyes flew open, staring at her bedroom ceiling. She was twisted in a sweaty puddle in the middle of the bed, her sheets entombing her legs as she tried to wriggle free.

A nightmare.

She grasped her damp hair with her hands and breathed out unsteadily, listening to her heart race. It had been so real. She had felt the sand slip beneath her feet, the cold pressure of Vicrul's hand as it grabbed her throat.

How was it so vivid?

'It's amazing what you can do with a weak mind,' a quiet voice mused from the foot of her bed.

With a start, Rey pulled herself upright, her hands blindly feeling for Luke's lightsaber on the bedside cabinet. She flicked the weapon on, letting the blue light illuminate the Knight of Ren staring down at her.

'Vicrul,' she snarled. 'Get out.'

She was surprised to see that the Knight no longer wore armour, but a uniform of dark clothing as he surveyed the scavenger in bed. In her sleep shorts and vest top, Rey felt a wash of embarrassment sweep over her.

'You have nothing that interests me, so don't flatter yourself little bird.' Vicrul reached out, flexing his fingers slightly. Rey's hands fluttered uselessly as she felt Luke's lightsaber fly out of her grasp and into the Knight's waiting hand. He extinguished the light, plunging them into darkness once more.

'What do you want?' Rey asked, panic etched into her voice as she pulled her knees to her chin. From the depths of her mind, she tugged onto her bond.

_Ben. Ben. _

'I wouldn't try that. Our Supreme Leader may be stronger than you, but planting a false trail in his mind is easy when his guard is down. He's in the middle of a pretty fascinating dream. So, it's just you and I,' Vicrul shrugged. She heard him move around the bed slowly, his footsteps a whisper on the carpet.

'I said, what do you want?' Rey said.

'To talk. Or really, to try to understand what the great Kylo Ren sees in you? Because from my angle, you're pretty unremarkable.'

She felt the bed dip as he sat across from her. In the gloom, she could just about make out his form as he studied her.

'You don't know anything about me,' Rey snapped back, pushing herself further into the headboard.

'I know you're a piece of junker filth from Jakku. Abandoned by her parents and left to rot in the desert,' Vicrul answered, his tone light.

'Is that all?' Rey let out a mirthless laugh. 'That's common knowledge by this point, surely?'

'You have ambitions of grandeur that are entirely unfound. You think that you've found a kindred spirit in our Supreme Leader. You think that you'll eventually turn him back to the light side, so you can rule together.' Rey flinched as a hand gently moved across her cheek.

'You know nothing of me. You're just scared,' Rey said. She felt Vicrul's hand still at her face, before it disappeared altogether.

She wasn't expecting the stinging blow across her cheek. In a sharp moment, Vicrul dragged her down the bed, his weight pinning her to the mattress as his hand held her throat. She gasped, her fingers scrabbling to prise his vice-like grip off her.

'If you want truth, I'll tell you something I'm sure about,' he whispered in her ear, his hand tightening across her windpipe.

'You're going to die. Whether the trials kill you, or I do, or even your precious Ben drives his saber through your heart, I promise you, you're going to die. You'll suffer and your life will end as it's meant to – alone and unimportant. Because that's what you are, little bird.'

Rey gasped as her lungs protested for air. She wriggled beneath his body, trying to get some relief. Bright spots exploded in front of her eyes.

'Nobody will remember you. Nobody cares about you. Look at you, you're weak-' he laughed as he tightened his hold on Rey's throat. '- You think you can lead us? You think you can save Ben? Solo's life was over the day he accepted Snoke, and there's no spark of light in you that can save him from that.'

Rey felt her body become sluggish as she felt a rising wave of defeat crash through her body.

'I'm not going to kill you now. But remember that I could,' Vicrul whispered, and in a moment as fast as the assault had started, he freed her body and throat as he moved off the bed.

Rey inhaled sharply as her body convulsed with relief. Tears streamed down her face as she shifted weakly along the bed, coughs hacking at her throat as she grasped the mattress.

'And to think, Kylo chose you as his Empress,' Vicrul said, his voice heavy with disgust.

She dimly heard him leave the room, before slipping off the bed and onto the floor. She breathed raggedly as she rested her cheek on the soft carpet.

She knew she wouldn't get any further sleep that night.

* * *

**Author's note: **Once again, a giant thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars' – as one of the most supportive people I know, along with being the biggest cheerleader of this entire story.

Thank you to all the story followers and those who have favourited and reviewed. It honestly does help.

Next chapter is titled 'Night Terrors'.


	7. Night terrors

_Ben's eyes flew open, and the smell of freshly spilled blood made him stumble back._

_Snoke's throne room was exactly as they had left it hours before. The Praetorian Guard lay like fallen leaves on the floor of the hall, their still forms angled towards the chair where his vanquished master no doubt still lay. His footsteps echoed as he waded slowly through the carnage, eyes fixated on the girl that stood before the dark throne._

_It was only recently that he had noticed that death had an entirely unique sound. A true lack of noise; completely unblemished and untarnished._

_He focused on the scavenger. She was robed in shadows, but he could still see the glint of a lightsaber in her hand. _

'_Rey?' he asked, his voice uncharacteristically nervous. The girl tilted her head, reacting to her name._

_It was… different. Something was wrong._

_When he had killed Snoke, the foulness of the room had disappeared the moment his uncle's saber blade had plunged through his old master's stomach. _

_But now, the darkness was heavier. He could almost taste it on his tongue as he approached the girl. _

'_Rey?' He slowed his steps as the girl started to turn. It was only when he heard the swish of a long gown on the floor that he noticed her clothing. Gone were Rey's regular sand coloured tunic and cloth boots. Instead she wore a long black cloak that swept the floor. A black hood masked her face from him._

_A soft whimper from behind the scavenger made him falter._

'_Rey?' His voice was low as she stood aside, revealing a sickening vision._

_Vicrul kneeling before her. His face was streaked with sweat and blood, and Ben could see he was clutching at the remains of his wrist. _

'_Mercy... please...' Vicrul whispered. _

_Ben stumbled back as he saw his lieutenant's face crumple into sobs. He had to get away. He couldn't bear to see Rey like this. It was all too much. _

'_Ben.' He heard Rey's voice call to him, and his head snapped up. He had never heard her voice so soft, so inviting._

'_Come to me, my love,' she said. _

_Those forbidden words hit him with the force of a thousand waves. They tugged at his very soul, wrapping and hypnotising his thoughts so he couldn't think straight. _

'_What have you done?' Ben whispered._

_Moving back, he felt his foot knock into something solid, making him trip. He glanced down, ready to kick away whatever rubble was slowing his progress, and his stomach heaved._

_An undignified gasp rose in his throat as he snatched his foot away from the bloodied head of Trudgen, blindly staring up at him. _

_He looked again at the twisted bodies that surrounded the throne, and now saw that they were his own Knights, their agony obvious even in death. _

'_Ben.' He heard her move forward, her cloak whispering along the ground. 'Isn't this what you wanted?' _

'_Not like this. Not you like this,' he choked out, staring down at the girl as she stopped before him._

_How could his Rey do this? What had happened?_

_Bright yellow eyes stared out from the hood, the soft hazel replaced by a sickening shade. His Rey had gone, replaced by this creature._

'_I did this for you,' the false Rey whispered, waving her hand around the throne room._

'_I never asked you to. I don't want this,' he said. He could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks as he saw the broken scavenger frown. _

'_It's too late now,' she said. And with a slight movement of her fingers, her lightsaber flickered into life. An angry crimson light crackled into life as she brought her lightsaber up, and gently pressed the weapon against his chest. _

'_Goodbye Ben,' she said, a smile licking against her lips as she shoved the beam of light through his chest._

* * *

'NO!' Kylo sat bolt upright in bed, his heart racing as he pressed his hands against his chest. He could still feel the heat of the lightsaber as it singed his skin.

He hadn't had a dream that vivid in a long time.

Reaching out in his consciousness, he tugged at his bond with Rey, anxiety flooding his stomach. He just had to feel her, to know that she was still the same scavenger as the girl who had taken his hand just a few hours before.

_I'm here._

Her answer floated through their bond. He frowned, reservation clear in her answer.

Why was she still awake? He had felt her exhaustion earlier. She should've been fast asleep. But perhaps she had felt some of his panic? He wasn't sure how their bond worked when it came to dreams, but perhaps it had woken her too?

_Can't sleep, Solo?_

_**I was just going to say the same thing. **_

_Can I help you with something? _

He smirked as he felt her irritation through their bond. It was the same Rey. He felt like he could breathe easier now.

_**No. Go back to sleep.**_

_Goodnight, Ben. _

_**Goodnight, Rey.**_

With a sigh, he leant back against his pillow. As usual, he had let emotions get the better of him when it came to the scavenger. She must have been able to feel his desperation when they spoke, but she had kept mercifully quiet.

Idly, he wondered when it was that Rey had gone from a minor inconvenience, to the girl he had reached for seconds before.

'_Come to me, my love._'

Those words again. Those sweet, tormenting words that made his throat tight, and his head swim. Had he ever heard Rey express anything other than pity towards him? Had he imagined their connection in his shuttle, or earlier in the hallway?

He didn't have a lot of experience with women. He had spent a few carefree years attracting a string of broken hearts before studying with his uncle, but he now wondered if any of his conquests actually **saw** him. Saw the real Ben, and not just Han Solo's son, or a path to General Leia.

He knew that Rey saw him. Saw him too clearly sometimes. She could tell when his mask of Kylo Ren slipped, revealing a sliver of the boy behind it. That was different.

But did difference automatically mean weakness?

He wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

**Author's note: **A huge thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars', who has actually kept this story going.

Thank you to all the people favouriting & following this – 84 people currently, which is insane.

The story is going to ramp up soon, I promise.


	8. The heart of the blade

From her spot on the carpet, Rey watched the bedside clock.

_That's the problem with space_, she thought distantly. _There's no sunrise. _

When six o'clock ticked over, she sighed and pushed herself upright, her head pounding. Her face felt itchy; the dried tears leaving marks on her cheeks.

She knew that Kylo would be here soon, and the questions would start. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him again. Her body was craving the sleep she didn't get, and all she wanted to do was get on the first shuttle and head back to Finn and Poe.

The thought of the two Resistance members made her stomach twist.

For most her life, she had never known what family was. Sure, she had read about it, studied it, craved after it, but she had never known what it felt like to be part of something larger.

That was, until she had met Finn on Jakku.

That renegade First Order officer had a way of making her smile like no-one else could. He had brought her to the Resistance, to Leia, and now to Kylo. How could she ever repay him for his kindness and loyalty?

And Poe. How could she forget the first time she had locked eyes with that fiery-spirited pilot, whose easy laugh and teasing ways had her both rolling her eyes at the same time as laughing. He was as much as a brother as Finn was.

And yet here she was, one night into becoming the Empress of the First Order.

Gathering her thoughts, Rey moved to the bathroom - but paused, horrified, as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her neck was ringed with large dark bruises. Reaching up, she prodded one, wincing as it throbbed.

_That's going to be hard to explain._

Turning on the hot water, she stripped her bed clothes off. She glanced back at the mirror once more, her cheeks turning scarlet as she took sight of her naked flesh. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen her body in so much detail before, or so much of it in one go.

Vicrul was right, there wasn't much there to be impressed by.

* * *

Rey pursed her lips as she sorted through the folded clothes that lay at the foot of her bed. When the droid had left her last night, she had ignored the outfits he had delivered, just picking out the sleepwear. But now, Rey could see the daywear fell in line with the muted tones of the First Order.

The fabric was rich in her hands. She had never thought much about clothing, picking functionality over style, but she could see that her new uniform married both ideas together.

She slipped on her new outfit, smoothing down the sleek material against her thighs. Completely true to fit. How did they know?

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she thought of Kylo giving the droid clothing orders. She had caught him looking at her figure a few times in the past, but she had never thought he'd known it well enough to dress her.

How little she knew of the mind of the new Supreme Leader.

She nipped back into the bathroom, fiddling with the high neckline of her tunic in the mirror. With it tugged right up it masked her bruises, but she was going to be cautious to hide her thoughts from Kylo today.

A knock on her door made her jump. She immediately felt the familiar tug as her bonded waited for her.

The dark-haired man was leaning against the doorframe. She felt surprise as a smile tore across her face. She hadn't realised it, but seeing him was a relief. It was like she hadn't taken a proper breath all night.

Her smile widened as she saw a shy grin play at his mouth.

'Rey,' he greeted.

'Ben,' she answered, playfully.

'You didn't sleep well?' His tone was concerned as his eyes swept across her face, no doubt lingering on the dark circles that smudged under her eyes.

'Well enough. Are we training today?' Rey answered lightly, stepping out into the hallway.

'Of a sort. Do you have your lightsaber?' Kylo asked.

Rey patted her hip. 'Compliments to your tailors, Supreme Leader. Who'd thought a lightsaber loop would be so useful?' Rey teased.

'We aim to please.'

She felt amusement roll over their bond as they started down the corridor. She looked at the respectful gap he left between their bodies, and was immediately transported back to the cramped conditions in the shuttle the day before, the feeling of his leg pressed against hers.

She wondered if he had felt it too: that sharp stab of electricity that surged along their bond the moment they had touched. Or was that her mind playing tricks? She shook her head, trying to shift those lingering thoughts away.

_**Was that a joke, Solo?**_

_I've been known to make a few in my time._

'Are you going to teach me about these trials?' she asked. She saw Kylo's face harden, and immediately regretted her words as she felt his light mood disappear.

'Not yet,' he answered curtly.

'Why not? I have to get stronger!' she argued. 'What's holding you ba-'

'Enough Rey. Remember, we've got a whole galaxy to run. The trials are just a small part in this.'

'So, you've thought about the First Order? Or our New Order?' Rey was surprised.

'I've thought about a lot of things concerning you, and your place in this, but yes. This isn't the place to talk about it,' Kylo said.

'So, is this what we're 'training' today? My leadership? To see if I'm fit to become Empress?' Rey rolled her eyes.

_He had thought about her? What did that mean?_

She was almost bubbling over with the questions she was so desperate to know the answer too, but she couldn't break this discussion now. There was so much to talk about, and she knew her emotions were just a small part in this.

'I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you were fit to rule, Rey. No, we're going to fix _that_,' he said, pointing to Skywalker's lightsaber at her hip.

'Luke's lightsaber? What's wrong with it?' She glanced down at the weapon, puzzled.

'It's not yours. And the whole First Order knows you're favouring Skywalker's lightsaber. It's time to make your own. By cutting any ties to the Resistance, that'll make the First Order stand up and notice you,' Kylo said.

'And you can help me with that?' Rey said, the doubt clear in her voice.

'Who do you think made mine? Come.'

'Where are we going?' She paused.

'My quarters. We need privacy.'

* * *

Rey crossed her legs as she looked around the room with interest.

So, this is where the Supreme Leader spent his free time.

The room was dim, lit only by a few side lamps. A large sunken U-shaped couch dominated the space, and she had placed Luke's lightsaber on the black table in front of her. From her vantage point, she could easily see into the bathroom opposite.

She wasn't surprised by the lack of personal affects. Kylo didn't seem to be the sentimental type.

She heard the swish of a door behind her as the dark-haired man re-entered the space.

'What's back there?' she asked, turning her head.

'My sleeping quarters. Here, put this on,' he said, throwing her a scrap of black fabric.

'Why do you have a blindfold in your bedroom?' Rey asked, drawing her fingers through the cloth.

'It's no- Just put it on,' Kylo snarled, but she could see red staining his cheeks.

'Spoilsport,' she muttered, securing the fabric against her eyes and pulling the knot tight.

Blinded, she heard her companion's quiet footsteps as he walked down to her side.

There it was again. That delicious spike of electricity running through her Force energy as he gently took her hand, unfurling her clenched fingers.

'Do you know why I've blindfolded you?' Kylo asked, his voice quiet.

She bit back a smart answer, and shook her head.

'You need to dim one sense to really appreciate how much Force flows through you, Rey. I've found that this is the best way to concentrate,' Kylo said. 'Here, let me know what happens.'

He went quiet as his mind suddenly became louder, pushing into her.

'I can feel you,' she gasped.

The energy of the man holding her hand was chaotic. She could sense Kylo Ren's strong waves of anger, possession, jealousy, and tiredness. She could even see the tiny, but bright pinpricks of happiness that made up her Ben.

But through everything, a strength tied it all together. Something that somehow made her bonded _possible._

'Is that the Force?' she asked. She focused on the ribbon of power, tried to grasp it. But it was like catching smoke.

'Yes. Can you see how it links everything? How it makes me, me?'

'It's… beautiful,' she said.

'I'm not sure about that,' he scoffed. 'But it is powerful. And you need to channel that to make this lightsaber your own.'

She jumped slightly as she felt Luke's lightsaber touch her palm.

'In every lightsaber, there's an element called a kyber crystal. Call it the 'heart' of the blade, if you wish.' He gently folded Rey's fingers around the hilt of the lightsaber.

'In the past, an important part of a Jedi's training was sourcing their own crystal and crafting a blade around it. My grandfather did, my uncle too, and when my time came, I also took that part of my training very seriously. Each crystal starts off colourless, but it is with intense mediation and channelling the Force that the crystal changes and bonds to the user.'

'Was your blade always red then?' Rey asked.

A mythical crystal? The heart of the blade? Her head was already swimming.

A beat of silence stretched, and Rey could feel the man sigh beside her.

'No. My original lightsaber was different.'

'What colour will mine be?' Rey asked.

'That remains to be seen. As this crystal has already bonded to a user, it takes a great deal of concentration and power to make it change. However, I think you can do this,' Kylo said.

'And how do I do this? Just will it to change from blue to something else?'

'It'll take more than that. You've got to dig deep inside and channel what makes you Rey.'

'Simple then?' Rey huffed, reaching up to tug her blindfold off. This was a stupid exercise. Kylo had too much faith in her. This was the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker, and his father before him. How could she change such a strong piece of Jedi history?

'Don't,' Kylo said, and she paused as his hands clamped around her wrists, halting her from removing the blindfold. 'I have the right amount of faith in you."

'Stop looking through my head,' she hissed.

'Then stop projecting. Just, try. Try this for me. Please'

From behind her blindfold, she frowned.

_Please._

There was that magic word again. She didn't know why, but denying this man anything when he asked was getting harder and harder for her.

'I may not succeed,' she warned. She felt Kylo's grip on her wrists slip as she started to relent.

'You will.'

* * *

'You're not trying hard enough. I can feel you're holding back.'

Rey was sweating, her hands shaking as she felt the Force vibrate through her body. She could feel the lightsaber digging into her palms as she tightened her grasp.

'What do you want me to do?' Rey asked through gritted teeth.

'I've told you. You've got to channel what makes you, you. I can't help you with that,' Kylo answered. She could feel his frustration move along their bond, and she flinched as he probed her mind.

'That's not helping me,' she snapped.

She took a deep breath in, trying to ignore the tremors that shook her body.

_What made her Rey?_

Images of her parents floated past her eyes, as did the faces of Poe and Finn as they smiled at her from the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.

_Did they make her Rey?_

She could feel the sand of Jakku slip through her thoughts. She could taste the salty air of Ahch-To on her tongue. A thousand places, suns, and moons swam through her mind.

_Who was she?_

'What do you desire, Rey? What do you fear?' Kylo's voice tugged her out of her thoughts.

'Nothing. Everything. Loneliness. I want family. I don't want pain,' she spat out.

'That's not enough. Pick something. You need something you care for. Something that is fundamental to your very soul. Use that as a starting place,' Kylo said.

Her mind raced.

She didn't care for anything. Back on Jakku, all she cared about was escape and the next plate of food. In the Resistance, all she wanted were the unanswered solutions to her questions. And now… What did she want now?

Was it her parents? Were they her core? Her stability?

_They were filthy junk-traders. Sold you off for drinking money._

She could hear Kylo's words echo through her brain from the day before.

No. They weren't it anymore.

'_What do you desire, Rey?'_

She had the answer of course. She knew she did. It was tugging at the back of her mind, getting stronger. She was fighting a losing battle if she didn't admit that the only thing she properly cared for was standing in this room with her.

Ben.

Not Kylo.

Just Ben Solo in his entirety.

His beautiful soul, broken heart, and torn mind.

_Could she admit that?_

'You're still hiding away from me,' Kylo said, his voice quiet. 'What do you fear?'

A cold hand gently touched the side of her face, sweeping along her cheekbone. She knew by the confidence in his touch that this was Kylo Ren – master of his universe. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the nervous boy that occupied the same body.

The hand trailed down her face and skirted over her neck, a burning trail of electricity deliciously following his fingertips. However, as soon as it touched her bruises, she winced and dropped the lightsaber. The hand pulled away from her face quickly, and immediately she missed that scorching touch. But she knew it was no use. The spell was broken.

She dropped her head down, drawing her knees up to her chin.

_That was too close._

'What was that?' Kylo said. 'Rey?'

With shaking hands, she reached up and fumbled for the blindfold. She suddenly felt claustrophobic. Being around Kylo was exhausting.

'Rey, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's nothing.' She winced once more as the light from the room came into focus. Kylo was sitting directly in front of her, his hand stretched out as he stared at her face.

_He mustn__'t be allowed to know._

She watched as his eyebrows drew together.

'Show me your neck,' Kylo commanded.

'No,' Rey said stubbornly.

'That wasn't a question.' Kylo ordered. 'Show me your neck.'

'It's nothing, I just-' she trailed off as Kylo reached and gently tugged down the high collar of her top, staring at the marks that circled her throat.

The tension grew in the air as Kylo lightly brushed a bruise with his fingertip.

'These are fresh,' Kylo said.

His tone was too flat. She couldn't read his face as he gently turned her head to examine the rest of the bruises.

'Please don't get angry,' Rey whispered.

'Rey. Please go back to your quarters, and get your belongings.'

'Am I in trouble?' she asked, panic rising as she reached out along their bond. But his emotions were protected behind his shields.

'No. You're moving in with me.'

* * *

**Author's note: **Once again, a huge thank you to 'Across the Stars' for the ultimate cheerleader and who has helped me when I've doubted this story and myself.

Reviews really do help the story, so please leave your feedback, if you have any.

The next chapter is called 'An admiration of tenacity'.


	9. An admiration of tenacity

As soon as he saw her flinch, Kylo knew that Vicrul had done something.

'It's nothing, I just-'

Her excuses dried up as he moved the high collar of her tunic away.

Bile rose in his throat as he examined the dark marks. Gently, he reached out to touch one of the bruises.

From the very depths of his body, he felt something furious unfold, a molten pool of rage. His finger stilled on her soft skin.

How could he trust anyone, when his own lieutenant betrayed him?

'These are fresh,' he murmured, his eyes skating across the rest of the bruises, turning her head slightly. They darkened in certain patches, the centre of each perfectly matching the shape of a fingertip.

The rising tide of fury made a tremor run down his body.

'Please don't get angry,' she whispered. Through their bond, he sensed her trying to soothe the waves of tension that were radiating off him.

She was scared.

Kylo took a deep breath in. The rage inside him was almost too much to bear.

How could he protect her, let alone make her his Empress? He was going to teach her, get her through the trials, but apparently, that wasn't enough. He had never felt so powerless before.

An idea bloomed in his mind.

A nefarious, devious, and ultimately seductive idea that made him pause...

_No. She__'d never agree._

It was risky, and would get the First Order gossiping, but was it enough? Was it enough of a stance to make his Knights fall into line? Was it enough to protect her?

He had to try.

'Rey. Please go back to your quarters, and get your belongings,' he said.

'Am I in trouble?' the scavenger questioned. He swallowed past the sudden nervous lump in his throat. It was now or never.

'No. You're moving in with me,' he answered.

'You've got to be kidding me!' He saw her eyes widen in surprise.

'This isn't up for discussion. I have ample space here.'

'Don't I get a say in this?' the girl snapped. Grudgingly, he admired her tenacity - but this wasn't the time for resistance. Couldn't she see he was doing this for her safety?

'Not today,' he said.

'I thought this was meant to be a partnership?' Rey's hands flew up to her neck, rearranging her collar once more.

'Would you rather I leave you defenceless? For Vicrul, or another curious Knight?' Kylo snarled.

'Who said it was Vicrul? You're just assuming the worst,' Rey stated. He rolled his eyes. Why was she trying to protect anyone? Couldn't she see that she owed Vicrul nothing?

'Don't play dumb. Why didn't you call out for me? I thought that was the whole point of this bond? So we could communicate with each other,' Kylo said.

'I don't need rescuing,' Rey pouted.

Kylo sat back, examining the girl in front of him in amazement. For somebody so intelligent, she wasn't using her brain at all. Didn't she have any degree of self-preservation?

'And where would I sleep anyway? I hope you're not suggesting we bunk together,' Rey snapped. He could hear her hostility, but he was surprised when he saw a blush stain her cheeks.

_Is that what she wants?_

That forbidden idea idled in his brain as he briefly toyed with the idea of Rey in his bed.

_No, don't be stupid._

'I have an office that can be converted into your room. Like I said, this isn't up for discussion. Normally I wouldn't have even mentioned it,' Kylo said smoothly.

'So, what? You would've moved me, and only informed me when it was necessary,' Rey's said, her voice horrified.

Kylo shrugged. 'I thought you might react badly if I do that.'

'You thought right,' she countered.

Kylo exhaled. 'Rey, I'm only doing this to protect you. Can't you just accept help?'

He saw the scavenger frown as she took in his words. A long beat stretched between them as she mulled over the idea.

'Fine. Like you said, it's not up for discussion anyway, so why am I even wasting time arguing?' Rey said.

He smiled. He didn't like to admit it, but the thought of seeing the scavenger more regularly pleased him. He was fascinated with the girl that so easily defied him.

His quarters door panel beeped, making him turn his head. But not before he saw a small smile flit across Rey's mouth.

'Enter,' he called.

The door swished open, and Vicrul strode into the room, the lights reflecting off his blonde hair as he smirked at Kylo. He was closely followed by the rest of the Knights, their faces hidden by their helmets, and dressed in their atypical battle wear.

The blonde Knight paused as he surveyed the room, and then did a theatrical double-take as he took in the scavenger.

'Well, isn't it my favourite Empress. Tired, little bird?'

* * *

'You have some nerve, Vicrul!' Kylo shouted. He stared at the man before him.

His conversation with Rey had dulled the fury in his stomach, but at the sight of the Knight, it roared back into life. This was the man who had hurt Rey.

The Knights had fanned out behind Vicrul, and despite not seeing their faces, Kylo knew that they were all watching the interaction with interest.

'Ah, so Rey showed you her neck, did she? Bruises like a fresh Naboo peach,' Vicrul chuckled.

Kylo stood up, his Force signature shuddering as he surveyed the man in front of him. His lieutenant had always been unstable, quick to anger and fast to react, but this was another level.

'You've gone too far,' Kylo snarled.

'How, exactly?' Vicrul answered back, raising his eyebrow.

'You dare attack Rey under my very nose?' Kylo snapped, clenching his hands into fists. Channelling all his anger and frustration, he pushed out into the Force, creating a wave of fury to surge towards the Knight.

He wanted to hurt his lieutenant, show him that defiance wasn't an option.

Kylo had given the blonde Knight a lot of leeway in the past, justifying to himself that his loyalty was worth some back talk, or flagrant bending of the rules.

But now, when it came to Rey, he didn't know how much he could stand. The scavenger brought something out in him that he had never felt before.

He knew how to hurt Vicrul; knew exactly which buttons to press to enrage the man before him. It was going to be swift, and easy.

He increased his anger as he reached his hand out to the blonde Knight, ready to dive through all the layers of consciousness and right into the deepest parts of his mind.

Kylo was no expecting, however, the solid walls of protection that awaited him.

He flinched and felt the Force ricochet off Vicrul's defences, snapping back into his mind like an over-extended piece of rubber.

Vicrul had come into this room expecting a fight. He had known Kylo was going to attack.

_You're not surprised, are you?_

Vicrul's taunt floated across the Force, and Kylo glared as he saw the blonde Knight smirk.

'You never told me not too. And besides, it wasn't as though I broke anything. Do you remember Trudgen's first week? I turned his collarbone into dust,' Vicrul scoffed.

'That was during training. Not in the middle of the night.' Kylo retorted, still wincing as the Force curled back on itself in his mind. It was so angry, so alive.

'Well, she has to get used to some roughhousing if she's going to survive here,' Vicrul shrugged. Behind him, Kylo heard the rest of his Knight murmur in agreement.

'She is going to be the Empress. Your idiotic ideas of 'roughhousing' doesn't apply to her. And from the moment she came aboard my ship, she is under my protection,' Kylo argued.

'And the protection of Kylo Ren means something, does it?' Vicrul questioned, his voice quiet.

Kylo froze as he stared at the Knight.

_Don't push him, Ben. Play smart._ Rey's warning floated across their bond.

Through the Force, Kylo gently prodded Vicrul's mental guard. He had seen it before, and the blonde Knight was getting sloppy. Kylo could sense the chinks in the armour, weakness that was allowing fragments of thoughts and emotions to seep out. One swift shove in the perfect spot, and Kylo knew he could easily get through.

He knew that could simply crush the blonde Knight down into submission, but what would that prove? What would it solve?

He had shown some of his power in the meeting room yesterday, and yet Vicrul had defied him once more.

He moved his gaze away from the blonde Knight and over to the rest of the battalion that were fanned out behind him.

With interest, he noticed how they crowded around Vicrul, their hands resting on their weapons. He could feel the Knights' trepidation, and their readiness to defend their leader. But, with a gut-wrenching stab, Kylo could feel that their loyalty was now directed at the blonde Knight.

When did that happen?

When had their allegiances changed?

His mind swam with questions, and he was so distracted, he nearly didn't hear Vicrul's question.

'So, what are you going to do about this, Solo? Fight me?' Vicrul taunted.

'Vicrul-' he started.

'You're so weak!' Vicrul shouted, his eyes glittering. Through the Force, Kylo could sense the wave of frustration that rolled of Vicrul as he glared at the Supreme Leader. It was like a dam had burst.

'I could easily break Rey's neck now, and you'd just stand there! Where's that terrifying Kylo Ren anger we all remember? What happened to the man who killed Han Solo? Has this girl extinguished your fury with her big, brown eyes?' Vicrul said.

At the mention of his father's name, Kylo clenched his fists, feeling a cold sensation drag down his spine.

'You won't touch her again,' Kylo said, his voice hard.

'Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me? You? Try me,' Vicrul laughed.

Vicrul's hand shot out towards Rey, a smirk playing on his mouth.

_Protect the scavenger._

He didn't know what he was going to do, but the moment he saw Vicrul reaching for Rey, he shifted, his Force energy easily breaking through Vicrul's mental walls. He could incapacitate him, stop him from ever reaching Rey. Screw the consequences. The Knights could rebel all they wanted.

But there was no need.

Vicrul's hand halted in mid-air, the vicious smile instantly wiped from his face as he stared at Rey. Kylo watched in surprise as Vicrul tried to push forward, but to no avail.

It was as though he was trying to push against a solid but invisible mass.

'Helping her again, Solo?' Vicrul grunted, flexing his fingers out.

'No, I'm not,' Kylo said.

Kylo's eyes moved to Rey, and he couldn't help the smile from tearing across his face as he caught her expression.

This was all coming from her.

He knew that determined look, easily recognised the ways her eyes narrowed as she stared down the blonde Knight. She was shielding herself from Vicrul.

'How are you doing this? It could kill you. Is he helping you?' Vicrul spat.

'You said that I had 'latent power' in the meeting yesterday, Vicrul. Do you call this latent?' Rey said quietly, stepping forward.

Kylo froze as he saw Vicrul's hand snap back, his fingers curling into a fist. The blonde Knight inhaled sharply, and instantly the mood changed in the room.

The energy that was pouring off Rey was like nothing he had felt before. It was bright and raw, like trying to hold a flame. In all Kylo's experience with the Force, he had only ever felt this magnitude of power once before.

An image of his uncle floated through his mind. That terrifying Skywalker power that flowed through Kylo's very veins held the same energy. And yet, here it was. Coming off a girl from Jakku.

_What was Rey? Who was she?_

'You won't touch me, Vicrul,' Rey commanded, her voice cold as she stepped forward once more.

Kylo sucked a deep breath in as he saw Vicrul shudder, his body contorting as he was forced down onto one knee. He saw the sweat bead and glisten on Rey's forehead.

'You may think I'm weak. You'd be mistaken,' Rey warned through gritted teeth.

'This is a fluke. You are nothing, Jakku scum,' Vicrul snarled back. Kylo flinched as he saw Vicrul push against his invisible bonds, making Rey stagger slightly.

'I may be nothing to you. But I've trained under Luke Skywalker, and was chosen to rule alongside Kylo Ren, and you will show me the respect that I deserve,' Rey demanded.

'In your dreams, Empress. Now, let me up like a good girl and I might not kill you.' Vicrul retorted.

A beat of silence rang out in the room, and Kylo watched as the scavenger's expression turned thoughtful as she stared down at the blonde Knight who she held captive.

_What are you thinking, Rey?_ He pushed out along their bond.

_**Something you're not going to like**_**.**

Her answer made his stomach curl with uneasiness.

'I want to make a deal with you, Vicrul,' Rey said.

Kylo frowned, watching as the blonde Knight's face twisted into pained amusement.

'Why would I stoop to barter with a scavenger?' Vicrul laughed.

'Because, if you win, I die,' Rey said, her voice heavy with decision.

Kylo clenched his jaw as he stared in horror at the scavenger. Along their bond, he poured out a torrent of emotion, ranging from fury to surprise. How could she dare make this decision without him?! Offering herself up to Vicrul on a platter. What was she trying to prove?

He watched Rey stiffen as she registered the emotion, but she didn't let her control of Vicrul slip.

'You are intriguing, little bird, I'll give you that. So, give me your proposition then,' Vicrul said.

'You leave me alone during the trials. You don't physically or mentally harm me until they are done. You allow Ben to help me train for these. And afterwards, if I complete them all, you and I battle. Just one-on-one.'

From his kneeling position, Kylo watched as Vicrul's laughed, his body shaking with glee.

_She can't win this, _Kylo thought.

Yes, Rey had power. Ridiculous, raw power. But Vicrul had experience on his side. Decades of training. He had murdered thousands. He had taken down warriors, warlords, and legions of battle-scarred veterans. He was honed to be a killing machine.

'And if you win, what happens?' Vicrul asked.

'You swear fealty to me. Accept me as your Empress,' Rey answered, shrugging. 'And I don't let Ben kill you now, which he wants to do.'

_There's no way she'll win._

_Face it Kylo, your little bird is done for._

_This should be interesting._

The thoughts of the Knights pounded into Kylo's skull, making him wince.

'And I expect I won't be allowed off the floor until I make my decision,' Vicrul asked drily.

Rey nodded.

Kylo took a deep breath in as he watched Vicrul study Rey, his cold black eyes sweeping across her face in a calculated manner. The silence seemed to stretch for years until Kylo saw a genuine smile tear across Vicrul's face.

'Fine. I accept. Our Supreme Leader can help you during your trials, but when it comes to you and me, he's not involved.

'Deal,' Rey said.

With a twitch of her hand, Vicrul fell to the ground.

_Don't be angry with me._

Kylo felt Rey's eyes on him as he stared down at his crumpled lieutenant.

'Well, that was fun,' Vicrul stood up, brushing down his outfit. 'Almost distracted me from the real reason I came to see you, Solo.'

'And what did you want?' Kylo asked.

He was surprised how steady his voice came out, when inside his thoughts were swimming around his head.

Rey. This new dangerous deal with Vicrul. The Knights obvious change in loyalty. So much had happened in such a quick amount of time. Kylo needed silence and isolation to properly deal with it.

'You may not care about the 'idiotic rules' and traditions Supreme Leader. But I do. And what's our tradition when we invite a new Knight to the fold?' Vicrul said.

'You must be kidding,' Kylo groaned. He knew where Vicrul's thoughts were leading, and this was exactly what he didn't want.

'I've spoken to the rest of the Knights, and they agree,' Vicrul said, waving his hands behind him.

'There's no way we're doing that. And as I said, Rey's not going to be a Knight,' Kylo argued.

'No, you believe she's going to rule us. So, she must abide to our rules,' Trudgen called from the ranks.

_What's going on? _He felt Rey's question push on his mind.

'What are you saying?' Kylo ignored Rey's curious gaze, and instead focussed on the Knight in front of him.

'I'm saying, we're going to take Rey out tonight. With or without you,' Vicrul grinned maliciously.

Kylo clenched his fists. He was at war with himself.

He could just flat out refuse. Surely Vicrul wouldn't dare take Rey from him when he expressly denied it? He was still their Supreme Leader, despite everything he had just witnessed then. But did he want more unrest within his ranks? Was it worth it?

'One evening, Kylo. That's all I'm saying,' Vicrul said.

'I suppose I have no alternative.' Kylo answered flatly.

Vicrul's grin widened. 'Perfect! We'll take The Night Buzzard. Saves you from ducking out too early,' he said.

'Where are we going? What's going on?' Rey asked. Kylo could hear the exhaustion in her voice and instantly felt bad. Rey really needed sleep and plenty of rest before the trials, not this.

'A favourite haunt of ours, little Empress. Madame Meion's Palace Of Wonders,' Vicrul crowed.

_A palace?_ Rey asked along their bond.

There was no point hiding the truth from her: it was going to come out sooner rather than later.

Kylo sighed as he locked eyes with the scavenger.

'A brothel, Rey. Or a pleasure tent, as you might know it.'

* * *

**Authors note: **Once again, can't thank my editor enough.

The few sections are going to be fairly lengthy, but bear with them.

Reviews really do help the story, so please leave your feedback.


	10. Madame Meione's Palace of Wonders

'Hold tight little Empress. We don't have stabilisers here,' Vicrul laughed.

Rey clenched her hands on the seat beneath her, glancing around the ship and its motely passengers.

_The Night Buzzard _was larger than Rey had expected. As a modified prisoner ship from Osseriton, the Knights had stuck to the original décor, favouring low lighting, filthy walls, and a general dingy atmosphere. She couldn't be totally sure, but she had grim reason to believe that the dark stains that covered the floor were dried patches of blood. Even the seat felt sticky beneath her fingertips.

It made Rey almost miss the pristine corridors of _The Silencer_.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Kylo watching her, an apprehensive expression on his face as he surveyed the scavenger sitting adjacent to him.

She hadn't properly spoken to him since Vicrul's revelation about their night time soirée, nor had she wanted to.

_So, did he enjoy himself in pleasure tents? And if, why did that bother her?_

Rey's thoughts were uneasy as she shifted in her seat, studiously ignoring his gaze. She knew that it shouldn't bother her as much as it did, but she couldn't help but feel her stomach twist.

Through their bond, she felt him reaching out.

_**Don't shut me out.**_

His plea rang through their connection. She sighed, twisting her body away.

Why did she feel so hurt? Betrayed, almost. Kylo hadn't promised her, nor had he even hinted, at anything. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she thought back to when he had offered her his hand. Clearly ruling together just meant being allies. That should be the end of that. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

She took a deep breath in as she felt the old ship sluggishly move away from _The Silencer's_ hangers. Vicrul was right; there were certainly no stabilisers.

'Is this place far?' Rey asked, tightening her hold on her seat as the vessel lurched alarmingly. She didn't know what she'd do if they'd have to go to light speed.

'Why? Feeling sick yet?' Trudgen smirked from beside Vicrul, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he studied the scavenger.

When she had entered the hanger earlier, she hadn't recognised the waiting Knights. Gone was the armour, helmets and weaponry. Instead stood six men, roughly Ben's age, each heavily scarred but still very much human.

If she had passed them in Jakku, she wouldn't have thought these boys were anything special.

'I bet she's scared,' Cardo laughed, leaning around to stare at Rey.

'I'm not scared. I'm disgusted,' Rey spat back. 'The Resistance are always trying to shut places like this down. They shouldn't even be allowed to stay open. They're degrading and dangerous.'

'Your high-and-mighty Resistance scum aren't that noble, Empress. Fun fact: they may preach that they 'shut' these places down, but they're the ones really keeping them open,' the Knight sitting next to Rey sneered.

She hadn't been introduced to him yet, but she was dismayed that he had already picked up Vicrul's nickname for her.

'Good point, Ushar. And how do you know they're 'degrading and dangerous'? Sounds like insider knowledge to me,' Vicrul cackled.

Rey froze, and she saw Vicrul's expression change from amusement to triumphant.

'Wait... You didn't? Oh, this is too good. Tell me you didn't work in a pleasure tent, did you?' he urged gleefully.

The scavenger felt a blush creep up her neck as the Knights all gawked at her. She didn't dare meet Kylo's eye as she turned away from Vicrul's stare. She could feel her bonded's Force signature tug at her through their connection.

'Don't be stupid,' Rey said, her voice small. She leant back in her seat, crossing her arms.

'I can't work out if you're lying or not,' Vicrul laughed, the shock still evident in his voice. 'Who'd want a skinny runt like you anyway? God, a Jakku pleasure tent, can you think of anything worse boys?'

A roar of laughter from the Knights made Rey flinch.

_**Did you? Just tell me you didn't.**_

_Not in the way you're thinking, no._

She peeked up to see Kylo's dark eyes trained on her, a glimmer of something unsaid shining in the depths. He leant forward, closing the gap between them.

'In answer to your original question: we're not too far, no. It's in the Mid Rim,' Kylo answered quietly.

'Near Takonda?' Rey asked. She wasn't particularly clued up on the planets of that region, and could only name the lush planet where she had first met Kylo.

A small smile flitted across his face as he studied her face.

'Close enough. The forest moon of Wasskah,' he answered. Rey bit her lip as she felt their bond tighten and tug at each other. Ever since her imposed silence in his room, the air had been thick with tension and questions. Now everything flowed with ease. The relief was palatable on her tongue. She watched as Kylo leant forward slightly, his dark eyes trained on her face.

Was he feeling the same?

'Maker, get a room,' Vicrul called, making them jump. She hadn't realised how close they were sitting until they both moved back.

Rey smiled as she saw Kylo's cheek stain red.

* * *

Rey felt a droplet of sweat run down her back as she stared at the brothel in front of her.

Madame Meione's Palace of Wonders. That's what Vicrul had called it.

The crumbling stone temple-like structure certainly had an air of ruined grandeur about it.

Brightly coloured silks flowed from glass-free windows, and Rey spied men and women of different species parading in front of the openings. The night sky was brightly lit with an assortment of suspended lanterns, illuminating the crowds in the mossy courtyard. She could hear a cacophony of laughter coming from the building, along with more suspicious cries and moans.

When they had landed _The Night Buzzard _on the rainforest floor, she'd thought that boreal landscape wouldn't be the best place for a thriving den of inequity. It was too humid, too isolated. From the scanty dress of the women who walked past, she could see she was mistaken. This was the perfect place.

'Cold feet, Empress?' Vicrul's mouth was too close to her ear.

She jerked away from the blonde Knight. She wished she could just give him a bolt of energy like Kylo had done on the ship, just to teach him.

'Lead the way,' she said through clenched teeth.

The rest of the Knights were already moving through the crowds, their presence causing ripples from the other customers. Vicrul marched ahead, demanding a drink as he slipped into the brothel's door.

Rey twitched as she felt a familiar hand reach out to grasp her elbow. Kylo was staring down at her, his expression unreadable.

'I'm sorry you were brought here. This wasn't my idea,' he said quietly, his voice full of regret.

'I know that,' Rey admitted.

'There may be some food inside if you're hungry. I don't suppose you felt like eating this morning,' Kylo said. His eyes strayed to her neckline. She knew he was thinking of the bruises that were hidden below.

'I'll be okay. I've gone longer without food,' she said, shrugging.

Truthfully, the gnawing pang of hunger was as familiar as breathing to Rey. She found the regularity of meals that the Resistance had provided her to be a luxury, but one that she didn't find herself needing.

What she was missing was sleep. The events of the last two days were enough for Rey to feel like she needed to sleep for a decade.

'We won't be here long. And tomorrow is yours,' Kylo promised. With a gentle tug, he pulled her into the bustling brothel.

'Master Ren. We didn't know you'd be joining the Knights. It's been too long,' a Twi'lek woman greeted them as they entered, surprise and shock evident in her voice. Rey couldn't help but stare at the creature.

She was remarkable, her athletic frame encased in a sheer mesh dress that hid nothing.

With her grey tunic and atypical three buns, Rey suddenly felt very plain.

'Jaara, a pleasure as always. And it was an… unscheduled evening out. I trust Vicrul didn't alert you on the comms?' Kylo nodded at the smiling courtesan.

'Does he ever?' The Twi'lek smiled. Reaching behind her, she pulled out a silver lidded box.

'Your weapons? Surely you don't need them in a place of pleasure,' Jaara laughed.

Rey's hand flew down to her lightsaber, her hand wrapping around the hilt. Her stomach dropped as she stroked the worn handle. She knew that logically she wouldn't need it in a brothel, but the sensation of parting with it made her feel sick. She would be defenceless.

Kylo sighed heavily, unclipping his lightsaber and small blaster from his waist.

'You're not normally this insistent,' Kylo said.

'Too many brawls recently ending in gunfire. I've already spoken to the Knights, and they've co-operated. So... please,' Jaara said, shaking the box. From inside the casket, Rey heard the thump of various weapons.

_Is this normal? _Rey questioned, pushing her thought along their connection.

_**Jaara has no reason to lie. Relax, Rey. And if Vicrul handed his saber over, I can't be seen to be petty.**_

Biting her lip, she unclipped the piece of Skywalker history from her waist and handed it over.

'Where's Meione?' Kylo asked.

From beside the dark-haired man, Rey glanced around the space. Heavy with smoke from various hookah pipes, the large room was hazy. Through the gloom, Rey could see various groups of people splayed out on decadent couches, large pillows and fur rugs. Without looking too close, Rey knew they were all engaged in different pleasurable acts.

'With Master Vicrul, I believe. I'll fetch her; I know she'll want to see you,' Jaara said. 'And is this young woman with you?'

Rey felt the Twi'lek's curious gaze alight upon her face, but before she could answer, she felt Kylo's arm snake around her waist and pull her against his hip.

'Yes, this is my Rey,' Kylo said, his voice steely.

Rey felt her cheeks bloom with heat.

'Oh, this is Rey,' Jaara's voiced dawned with understanding, and Rey saw her smile. 'And what a beauty. I'll fetch Meione.

With a swish of her lekku, the Twi'lek disappeared into the crowd, leaving the couple standing in the doorway.

They stood in silence. Rey was acutely aware of Kylo's hand spanning her waist, and of his hip wedged against her. She didn't want to break this spell, but she knew that if she didn't ask, it would forever play on her mind.

'Your Rey?' she muttered. For a moment, she felt Kylo's hand tighten on her waist. She waited for the moment that he would release her, but it never came.

'Apologies if I was too forward. But knowing this crowd, they'd have recruited you as a pleasure girl the minute my back was turned,' he remarked.

'I see,' she said noncommittedly. Her mind was too wrapped up in the feeling of body against hers, the sensation of his grip unyielding as he held her against his frame.

'Yes, that wouldn't have looked too good. Empress of the First Order, the new ride at Madame Meione's,' Kylo chuckled darkly.

And with that, Rey's mind snapped into clarity and she tensed under his touch.

_So, this was just a power play. He doesn't want you. _

Her troubled mind whispered at her as she shifted her weight away from his grasp.

'I see,' she spat back.

Along their bond, she felt his alarm as she stepped away.

'Rey, that was just a joke,' he countered weakly.

'Even **I** can see that didn't land, Master Ren.'

A voice from the crowd made Rey start. That voice was so familiar, so achingly homey, it transported her back to another time. A time with friends, and her first inkling of the Force.

'Maz?' Rey said.

A small being stepped out of the crowd, her hand wrapped up in Jaara's. With slow steps, she walked towards them, her large eyes magnified by extravagant goggles.

'No, I'm Meione, owner of this establishment. But I can tell you've met my troublesome sister,' Meione smiled at Rey.

* * *

'Maz is your sister?' Rey asked, staring down at creature in front of her.

She felt her heart pang as she thought back to her first encounter with the tavern owner on Takonda. In her mind's eye, she could see Han Solo, his weathered face breaking into a smirk.

'_And whatever you do, don't stare,' he had said._

'_At what?' Rey had asked, her voice joining up with Finn's as the doors to the tavern swung open._

'_Any of it,' he'd answered, shrugging_.

Now, on Wasskah, she had to admit she could see the family resemblance. She wasn't entirely sure what species Maz or Meione were, but their orange tone, wide-set eyes and small stature wasn't easily forgotten. But beyond that, Rey could hear the same sarcastic tone in their voices, and Meione shared Maz's smile.

'And you're Rey. The galaxy has whispered your name to me, but I didn't realise how young you'd be. Just a child,' Meione walked forward and grabbed Rey's hand, her large eyes trained on Rey's face. 'What are you doing here? We thought it would just be the Knights this evening?' Maz frowned at Kylo.

'You're the second person to say that to me. Why, do you dislike me so much?' Kylo's face broke into a genuine smile, and Rey was taken aback. It was so… unusual.

She could see the deep fondness in his eyes as he stared at the orange-skinned creature, and immediately Rey knew that Kylo Ren had gone, and this was her Ben. She wished she hadn't been so hasty to move out his grasp now.

'Don't be a fool. I just don't like unexpected visitors, that's all,' Maz replied. Rey narrowed her eyes as she saw worry flicker across the brothel madam's face, and she did not miss the glance that Maz and Jaara exchanged.

_They're hiding something, Ben._

_**You're too paranoid Rey.**_

She frowned as she felt Ben brush off her concerns easily.

_And you're too trusting._

'I suppose… No matter though. Follow me: I guess you haven't been offered a drink yet. Jaara, leave us.' She dismissed the Twi'lek with a wave.

Meione tugged Rey, pulling her into step. Leading, she wove her through the crowds. Along their bond, Rey reached out for Ben. Despite her anger earlier, she didn't want to be left alone.

_**I'm right behind you**__,_ he responded.

'So, tell me Master Ren, why are you here? Or shall I call you Supreme Leader now? We've heard about Snoke's demise. I suppose congratulations are in order,' Meione stated, turning her head to stare at the dark-haired man.

'It's still Kylo here, Meione. And this was Vicrul's decision entirely. He said I'd be breaking tradition if I refused him,' Kylo replied.

'But I know your traditions, and why you bring your Knights here. Surely this youngster isn't joining your ranks? She's got too much light in her!' Meione exclaimed, her voice horrified as she squeezed Rey's hand.

Rey smiled weakly. Truthfully, she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy trying to avoid the attention she was receiving from the customers. And to her horror, various hands were reaching out to touch her. She flinched as she felt a stranger's curious fingers trail across her calf.

'You're talking to the new Empress of the First Order, not just a Knight. And Meione-' Rey inhaled as she felt Kylo's torso press against her back, '-If you want to have customers at the end of the night, I'd suggest you tell your regulars to stop touching,' Kylo's voice was menacing as it cut through the babble.

The strangers hand along her calf disappeared instantly.

'My apologies. They get a little overfamiliar. But you needn't stay, Kylo. I can tell you're uncomfortable. You and Rey could just slip away, and leave the Knights. I'll send them back in one piece,' Meione offered.

'Vicrul insisted we bring _The Night Buzzard, _so we can't slip out. Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?' Kylo teased, but Rey could hear an edge of uncertainty creep into his voice.

'Nonsense, Kylo. It's just so rare that you're here with the Knights, and I know how… tricky they can make things,' Meione said, shaking her head.

'That's an understatement,' Kylo muttered.

'But if you are insisting on staying... Tell me Rey, did you want to enjoy yourself tonight?' Meione asked, pausing in the centre of the room.

She clicked her fingers, and Rey watched as two courtesans freed themselves from nearby suitors and walked up to their group. 'Free of charge of course. Dainpo is a very skilled lover,-' she said, pointing to the male suitor, '-but Olmpa may be more your style,' she shrugged, as the female smiled seductively at Rey.

Rey was flustered. She wasn't used to this attention. She froze as Dainpo caught her hand, his fingers skimming her wrist. From behind her, she felt Kylo shift against her back. He hadn't moved away during Meione's offer, and his presence was suffocating.

She had to admit, she was half-tempted. She had been without intimacy for a long while now, well before her journey with the Resistance. And Dainpo was good looking. Would it hurt? To give herself just a few hours of passion?

She opened her mouth, not sure what her response will be, but her words were caught short as Dainpo gasped, his hands scrabbling at his throat.

As Kylo lifted a choking Dainpo into the air, Rey's eyes moved over the female courtesan to Meione. The girl looked terrified, but Meione just looked thoughtful as she surveyed the scene.

A furious wave of jealousy and possession swept from Kylo, making Rey shudder. The feeling was so potent, so heavy, it made her knees go weak.

'Ben! Stop,' Rey gasped.

Steeling herself, she leant back, her movement so small that nobody apart from Kylo would notice. She pressed her body further into Kylo's chest, hoping to ground him, or just distract him out of this fury.

A vice-like grip shot out and grasped her wrist. She could feel Kylo was shaking, but he dropped the choking courtesan into a heap on the floor.

Meione studied Dainpo as he lay spluttering on the floor, and then back at Rey.

'He listens to you… Interesting,' the creature murmured.

'I told you, no touching,' Kylo snarled.

'Will you allow Rey to sit in the back room with the girls then? I'm sure she doesn't want to join the rest of your Knights in their… pastimes. Hopefully they'll get so drunk, you'll be able to leave earlier. I could always lend you a passenger freighter?' Meione raised an eyebrow.

'For the last time, I'm not leaving! And what am I supposed to do with the Knights?' Kylo questioned. Through their bond, Rey could feel the tension drain out of him. His mood swings both terrified and fascinated her.

The orange skinned creature sighed heavily.

'Stop Vicrul from having too much fun, perhaps.' There was something behind Meione's words, but Rey didn't care.

Why did Dainpo's simple touch evoke such a strong reaction out of the man behind her? It wasn't like she agreed to do anything with the courtesan - and if she did, why should Kylo care? He wasn't her keeper; he wasn't her lover.

'Rey? What do you want to do?' Kylo asked.

_Stay with you and work out what's going on inside your heart, perhaps, _she thought. But she shook her head.

'I'll sit in the back with the girls. I don't think this is really my scene anyway. No offence Meione,' she said, turning to the creature in front of her.

Meione shrugged. 'Each to their own. Here, I'll guide you. Master Ren, you can go now,' she said.

Rey felt Kylo's hand fingers tighten on her wrist for a moment, and then he disappeared into the swelling crowd.

'This way. I hope you're not too shy - my girls enjoy a good gossip, and I'm sure you've got plenty of stories to share,' Meione said.

As the crowd parted around Meione, Rey turned her head and blushed as she caught sight of a couple copulating on a large rug nearby. She was shocked how brazen everyone was.

'Why do you do this?' Rey blurted out.

'What?' Meione answered, raising an eyebrow at Rey's crimson cheeks.

'Run this?' Rey said, gesturing at the heaving bodies.

'If I don't run it, who will? Why? You don't like it?' Meione questioned.

'I just don't get the appeal. The Resistance have always said-' she was cut off by a loud huff that came from the creature in front of her.

'The Resistance, pah. You're standing with the most dangerous man in the galaxy, and you still idolise that motley crew of Rebels?' Meione said.

'Your sister has no problem with the Resistance,' Rey retorted.

'My sister still likes to believe in fairytales. I'm far more realistic. I sell things to the highest bidder, what's the harm in that?' Meione said. With interest, Rey watched as the small creature smiled and interacted with the customers as they passed by.

'Here, let me show you something,' Meione stopped, and towed Rey into a dim corner of the room.

From this vantage point, the scavenger could see the entire room. She easily picked Ben out in the crowd. He was perched on the arm of a large couch, cradling a drink in his hands. He looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Rey smiled as she saw him wave away the attentions of an approaching courtesan.

'What do you see here? Unhappiness?' Meione asked.

'No,' Rey answered truthfully. 'But I don't see love. It's all so false.'

'What you see, Rey, is a performance. It's an act. But all the girls and boys under my care have a home. Hearty food. Safety. They aren't being pimped out on the streets, or thrown to the slave pits,' Meione answered.

'It's still a form of slavery,' Rey muttered.

'Rey, nobody's here against their will. If somebody in my circle wanted to leave, I wouldn't stop them. What sort of monster do you take me for?' Meione asked, the hurt evident in her voice as she stared at Rey.

Rey's cheeks bloomed with heat as she looked down at the creature before her. She felt embarrassed.

'Perhaps you should speak to the girls themselves, if you're so concerned about their living situation?' Meione added, folding her arms across her chest.

'Meione. I wasn't trying to be insulting. I'm sorry,' Rey said.

The creature turned her head to study Rey.

'You're sincere when you apologise. You're worried about the whores of a pleasure tent. You came here with the terrifying Knights of Ren, and you didn't even flinch. And you can control the Supreme Leader. What a rare creature. Perhaps there's hope yet…' Meione murmured.

'Hope for what?' Rey asked.

'Just.. hope,' Meione answered.

* * *

**Author****'****s note:** The biggest chapter yet, so a huge thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars' for reading this beast.

I hope you're enjoying this story so far. If you have any comments or constructive criticism, please share them below.


	11. Whispers From The Pleasure Tent

Rey tilted her glass and watched as the blue Bantha milk stained the side of the goblet. Sat in a plush armchair in the corner of the dressing room, she felt decidedly out of place.

The area where Rey was sitting was large, with tall ceilings and deep alcoves, but so cluttered with wardrobes, soft furnishings, and assorted lamps that it gave the impression of a much smaller and more intimate space. To her eyes, all she could see was unnecessary clutter – each surface covered with bottles, makeup and lotions.

The stale funk of layered perfume caught in her throat and made her eyes water.

It was also heaving with women, and she didn't know if she was meant to say anything. She could hear their back and forth gossip, but she had nothing to contribute.

'Aren't you thirsty?'

Rey looked up, her hand tightening on the glass.

A green-skinned creature hovered over Rey, her purple eyes flickering between the full glass and Rey's face.

_A Mirialan. A real Mirialan in the flesh._

Rey forced a smile across her face.

'Not really. But thank you,' she said, placing her untouched drink down on a side table.

'You came in with Master Ren, didn't you?' the Mirialan asked.

'That's right,' Rey answered, her face flushing.

'So… Does that make you Rey?' the Mirialan asked.

Around the room, Rey heard the laughter and talk dry up as the women turned to watch their interaction. In every face she could see curiosity; their eyes bored into her.

'Who wants to know?' Rey retorted. She winced internally as she heard the hostility ring through her tone.

_Pull it together,_ she scolded herself. _That clearly wasn't how you were meant to act._

By just sitting in the room, it had become very apparent to Rey that through her unorthodox upbringing, she had never really interacted with women. All her dealings on Jakku were with men, and she had never had the time to build many friendships whilst scavenging. It was only with Leia and Rose that Rey had felt any sort of closeness. So, when she was confronted with beautiful creatures of different cultures and species, she could feel herself turn inward and hostile.

It wasn't pleasant.

'Don't hassle the girl, S'Nealn.' A heavily bejewelled hand grabbed onto the Mirialan's shoulder. The speaker was a tall beauty, her ebony skin decorated with swirls of gold body paint that matched her short dress. She smiled at Rey.

'We all know who you are, young Rey of Jakku. S'Nealn here just has no manners. I'm Pannrah, by the way,' the glittered woman squeezed the Mirialan's shoulder. 'And you lot can stop being nosy now,' Pannrah glanced over her shoulder at the curious crowd of onlookers. Rey smiled weakly as the babble of voices filled the room once more.

'And… how do you know who I am?' Rey asked quietly.

_Even I can't properly tell you that_.

Pannrah smirked before releasing the Mirialan. Rey leant back as the glittered woman perched on the arm of her chair, her inquisitive eyes staring down at the scavenger. She was uncomfortable at the level of scrutiny this woman was giving her.

'Do you know how long Master Ren and his Knights have been visiting us, Rey?' Pannrah asked, her eyes hungrily scanning Rey's face as she waited for the scavenger to answer.

Rey could sense the intensity in her gaze, and felt a blush rise in her cheeks.

She shrugged. Truthfully, Rey didn't enjoy thinking of Kylo spending his time in a place like this, but she wasn't one to judge.

'A good few years. I'm sure you've noticed that underneath their bravado, they're just men. And men have desires,' Pannrah continued.

'Especially that Trudgen,' a jeering voice rang from the back of the room.

'But, Master Ren has always been… different,' Pannrah added, her tone thoughtful.

'Did he…Has he ever…?' Rey faltered. She was sure that even the very tops of her ears were scarlet with embarrassment.

'No. That's what made him different. He's usually just a 'chaperone' for the Knights if they get too rowdy,' Pannrah smiled kindly, answering Rey's stammers. 'But a few months back, something changed.'

Rey frowned. She wasn't sure if she was enjoying where this conversation was going.

'What happened?' The scavenger folded her arms across her chest.

'Don't you mean, **_who_** happened?'

Rey turned to the side. Jaara, the Twi'lek from earlier, had walked into the room and sauntered over to join them, her mouth twisted in an amused smile.

'I don't understand...' Rey started. She paused as Jaara raised her hand, cutting her off.

'One day, Master Ren stormed in here, and he was in foul mood. I've never seen anything like it. Getting into fights left, right, and centre. Snapping at the Knights, nearly killing a customer who knocked into him. It took everything Meione had to calm him down.' Jaara laughed. 'I heard them talking in her office. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he's never acted that way before. Not in here anyway. And what I learnt is that Master's Ren's frustrations boiled down to, and I'm quoting here, 'a particularly frustrating scavenger'.'

Rey inhaled sharply, her fists clenching underneath her arms.

She knew what it was like, that frustration.

Kylo had been on her mind for months now, always irritating yet fascinating her in equal measures. And since their connection had started to manifest, she could sense that he felt the same way.

'However, Meione had a problem to solve. Having Master Ren storm in here with no outlet for his temper wasn't going to be good for business. So, she came to us here to ask our thoughts,' Jaara said. 'And we came up with a solution. Something that was hidden from his Knights. Something that was just for him.'

'What was it?' Rey asked. She had a thousand questions running around her mind, but didn't dare mess up the flow of the story.

'Every week, after hours, Master Ren would visit us. And just talk. Sometimes he was angry, sometimes he was curious. But most of the time, he was annoyed,' Pannrah answered.

'What would he talk about?' Rey whispered.

Jaara raised an eyebrow at the scavenger.

'You know the answer Rey. You. He'd talk about you. It was always you.'

* * *

Rey didn't know how to react.

_It was always you._

She had never been anyone's always. Back on Jakku, she was nothing. An unimportant scavenger. Even her parents hadn't cared enough to give her a family name. Even within her makeshift family of Poe, Finn, and Leia, she was still just Rey of Jakku. As though the desert and her loneliness defined her.

But now she was the always of Kylo Ren.

No.

The **always** of Ben Solo.

'So, as you can see, we were all very curious about meeting you, Rey,' Jaara's voice cut through Rey's scattered thoughts.

'Why me?' Rey whispered, looking down at her clenched hands. Her knuckles were heavily scarred, and she could see her nails had been bitten down the quick. These weren't the hands of someone important, someone who had lived an easy or happy life. They were full of strife, and sacrifice.

What made her important to Ben Solo?

'That's not a question we can answer, Rey. But I do know that you fascinate and beguile him in equal measures,' Jaara said.

'Beguile?' Rey looked up. She wasn't familiar with that term.

'Enchant, Rey. I mean - and not to be too forward - but looking at you, I can see why,' Pannrah cut in, her eyes sweeping over Rey's face.

Rey felt her cheeks get warm.

_Enchant him. _

'But why did Meione help him? Make him talk to you? I don't think that being 'bad for business', was her main reason, was it?' Rey asked.

'Meione has always been interested in Kylo Ren. Or, mainly Ben Solo. She was good friends with his parents,' Jaara shrugged.

'Really?' Rey was surprised.

She thought back to the genuine smile that Ben had given Meione back in the larger room, and felt her own lips curve into a grin. Seeing him smile was such a rare treat.

'Really. Which is why you two must leave,' Jaara said quietly. To Rey's surprise, the Twi'lek, dropped down to kneel next to the chair, and placed her hand on Rey's knee. Instantly the scavenger felt the emotions that poured off the woman switch up a gear.

Beforehand, Jaara was relaxed and almost wistful as she told her story, but now the Twi'lek radiated tension. It made Rey anxious in turn.

'Have you spoken to Meione?' Rey asked. She turned her gaze on Pannrah, and was surprised when she saw the bejewelled woman's face was grave as she met Rey's eyes.

'No, but I'm assuming she's said the same thing to you too,' Jaara sighed.

'What's going on? Is this about me being here with Kylo?' Rey asked, the doubt creeping in her voice.

From the first moment, she had arrived at Meione's Palace with the new Supreme Leader, she knew that for some reason, everyone was trying to get them out of brothel. And she wasn't sure why. Was it because they were jealous? Or that they didn't know how to deal with a woman joining in? Or were they trying to relieve her embarrassment, woman-to-woman?

'Partially. But this isn't about you as such, but about the Knights.'

'The Knights?' Rey asked. Now she was beyond confused.

Rey knew that with a simple manipulation of the Force, she could take whatever information she wanted out of Jaara's mind, but she chose not to. She knew that was a slippery and seductive path to darkness, and if she ever wanted to get Ben Solo back fully, she couldn't allow herself to be swayed.

'Rey…' Jaara sounded tortured. 'You don't trust me, I can see that. But there's plans in motion that cannot be stopped. And I don't want you to be swept up in this.'

Rey could feel the unease curl in her stomach. She didn't know the courtesan, or have any reason to trust or even think that she wasn't being lied too, but she couldn't help but sense the sincerity in her voice.

Just as Rey started to doubt herself further, there was a commotion from the front of the room that drew her attention away from Jaara. From out of the gloom, S'Nealn had appeared and loudly clapped her hands, making the chatter of the girls in the room falter.

The scavenger raised her eyebrows as she saw the Mirialan had changed from her more revealing outfit into a grand silken gown that swept the floor. It was a touch of elegance that Rey hadn't been expecting in a brothel.

'Ladies. You know what time it is? Get ready.'

Instantly, Rey felt the temperature drop in the room. Her eyes moved between Pannrah and Jaara as their expressions changed into something akin to fear.

'He hasn't requested it today, surely?' Pannrah turned to address S'Nealn. Rey frowned as she heard a tremor in the bejewelled woman's voice.

'I've just heard from Meione. He's getting quite insistent,' S'Nealn said.

'What's going on? Who?' Rey asked. Although none of the women in the room were Force-sensitive, she could sense the tension brewing in the room. Something was happening that scared these women.

'Vicrul.' Jaara spat out his name; it stained the air like a curse word.

Immediately, the room burst back into action.

A cacophony of voices made Rey flinch as she saw various courtesans rip open wardrobes and pull out silken gowns. There was a current of something boiling in the air, making tensions crawl and movements become jerky. It made the hair of Rey's arm stand up, and she felt her pulse begin to race.

Rey frowned as she watched the women quickly pull off their clothing and step into the floor-length gowns that closely resembled S'Nealn's dress.

'What has he done?' Rey stood, her guard immediately up. She hadn't thought much about the blonde Knight since their arrival on the planet, but she felt like an idiot now.

_How could she be so blind?_

Of course he was going to pull a stunt, and draw the attention away from her. He couldn't bear not being centre of attention.

'It's not what he's done. It's what he's about to do. And of all the nights!' Jaara exclaimed in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. 'Rey, you and I haven't finished this conversation. Remember that.'

Rey watched as Twi'lek moved away from their group and into the depths of the room. Rey bit her lip as she saw Pannrah follow suit.

'Will somebody tell me what's going on?' Rey begged, turning to S'Nealn.

The Mirialan was surveying the room, her arms folded across her chest as she took in the chaos.

'How much do you know about Vicrul, young Rey from Jakku?' S'Nealn asked, her eyes never leaving the chaos in the room.

'Only that he's sadistic and big-headed,' Rey shot back.

'Did you know he's also vain? Or at least, obsessed with physical beauty?' S'Nealn asked.

'No. But that makes sense,' Rey said, rolling her eyes. Of course, Vicrul didn't have any depth to him. He was all surface level.

'Careful, S'Nealn. Rey doesn't need to know this,' Pannrah said, approaching the group once more. In the same thread as the rest of the girls, she had swapped her revealing outfit for a floor-length gown.

'Yes, I do! I want to help. What does Vicrul do? Does he hurt you?' Rey countered, anger rising in her stomach.

'Not physically no,' Pannrah answered carefully, turning her gaze around from Rey and towards the Mirialan.

Rey bit her lip as she watched Pannrah and S'Nealn exchange a knowing look; an unasked question and unsaid answer in that one exchange.

'Tell me,' Rey pleaded.

'Rey, where do you think most of our girls come from?' Pannrah asked, her tone guarded.

'I don't know. I've never thought about it,' Rey said. She felt flabbergasted. Why had the topic of conversation changed so abruptly?

She didn't really care about the origins of these women, but more about what Vicrul was planning to do. The uncertainty in her stomach meant something, she knew it. She had to stop him.

'Well, some come here out of their own volition. But most come from the slavers pits, or markets. Most are girls who have no other place to go.

'What does that matter?' Rey said.

'Normally it doesn't. In a place like this, people don't tend to ask questions. And if Vicrul was a regular customer, or even normal man, it wouldn't be an issue. He'd just pick and choose his favourite girls, and ignore the rest,' Pannrah said.

'But he's not a regular. Or normal. He can't bear to be around 'flaws'. Or whatever he considers ugliness,' S'Nealn continued.

To Rey's horror, she saw a tear slip out of the corner of S'Nealn's eye. Her stomach dropped as she watched grief tear across the Mirialan's face as the woman looked up to the ceiling, gently patting the tear away so it wouldn't ruin her makeup.

'I don't understand. You're all so… beautiful. Surely there's nothing Vicrul could say that is ugly about you,' Rey frowned.

'You're too kind to say that, Rey. And you're right. Our faces may be untouched, but that's not it. See for yourself.'

Pannrah spun around, and Rey was confronted by the courtesan's naked back.

The dress was attached to her body by a jewelled collar, but from her neck down to her tailbone, Pannrah's gown simply didn't exist, and left an expanse of skin on show.

And it was a back that was marked with dozens and dozens of dark scars. There were thick lines from numerous whippings, and the shiny taut webs that Rey knew were born from fire.

'What does Vicrul do, Pannrah?' Rey asked.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. She felt her mouth go dry, and she had to swallow past a thick lump in her throat.

'It's obvious, isn't it? Public humiliation,' S'Nealn answered, her voice steady.

Rey felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her lungs. Her stomach lurched, and tears blurred her vision. This was far darker and eviller than Rey had imagined possible. The blonde Knight had really gone too far.

'What do you mean?' Rey whispered.

'The simplified version? He lines all us girls up with our backs to the audience, and shows off our 'flaws'. It's his favourite game,' Jaara's voice made Rey flinch; the Twi'lek's had joined their group again, and her tone was so heavy with disgust.

'Why?' Rey asked, unable to fathom it.

'Either he gets off on it, or he just enjoys the show,' Pannrah shrugs.

'Why does Meione allow it? Why doesn't Ben stop him?' Rey exclaimed.

Her body was shuddering with anguish now. She didn't know these girls, but she had felt the same disgust towards the blonde Knight when he had attacked her the evening before. He had to be stopped.

'You haven't seen him like this, Rey. It's fanatical. I don't think even Darth Vader himself could stop Vicrul when he's showing off,' Jaara sighed.

'It's better if he just gets his kicks for a few minutes. It's over fast. He gets bored easily. And like I said, he can't abide 'ugliness'. There's only so much weakness he can tolerate,' Pannrah answered, a wry smile playing on her lips.

'You're not weak though,' Rey said.

'We know that Rey. But what are you going to do?' S'Nealn smiled sadly. Rey knew she wasn't really asking, but she bit her lip as she considered her question.

It was true - what could she do? He was a Knight, trained for years to be an elite warrior in both hand-held combat and the Force. She was just a girl from Jakku. One who had grown up in hards-

An idea bloomed in her mind. An idea so crazy, that it almost might work.

'I have an idea.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the help 'Across the Stars' – the best editor a girl could have.

In the next few chapters, we're going to have some POV changes midway through the chapters.

Also, over 100 follows is amazing. So, thank you.

Keep up with the reviews.

Next chapter is called 'The Judgement of Scars'


	12. The Judgement of Scars

**Minor author's note: There's a change of perspective halfway through from Kylo to Rey, so keep that in mind.**

* * *

_Where was she?_

Kylo grimaced as he took a long slug of his drink. He wasn't a fan of alcohol, and tonight it seemed particularly foul.

Not for the first time that night he tried to reach out to Rey. Normally her Force signature would be right there, eager to intertwine with his, but tonight there was nothing. It was as though the Force didn't even exist.

He wondered if the alcohol was having more of an effect than he had thought.

'Having fun, Solo?' Vicrul leant over the booth, smirking at Kylo.

Kylo didn't know how many drinks Vicrul was in by, but he recognised the glazed look and soft slip of his voice. He was beyond drunk. And a drunk Vicrul was amongst as dangerous as an angry one.

'Where's Meione?' Kylo asked, ignoring Vicrul's initial question.

'Getting the girls ready for my floor show, I expect. Why? Worried she's got your little scavenger working tonight?' Vicrul laughed.

'Maker, can you imagine who'd be desperate enough,' Ushar snorted over his drink.

'I'm sure our Supreme Leader here isn't the sharing type,' Kuruk remarked, his tone mocking.

Leaning back in his seat, Kylo took in the laughing faces of his Knights.

It was odd. Only a few months before, he would've considered these men brothers. Their faces, thoughts, and desires were so familiar to him he wouldn't have ever doubted their loyalty. Vicrul had always been the challenging one, but even back then he would never have doubted his allegiance.

After meeting Rey, it was as though something fundamental had shifted. Now, as he looked in the jeering faces of the men before him, he felt nothing.

'You didn't really tell Meione to get the girls ready, did you Vicrul?' Kylo said.

'Your disbelief wounds me, Solo. The Judgement of Scars always gets the crowd riled up. I'd never skip it. Truthfully, my only regret is that Rey isn't here to see it,' Vicrul sighed.

'She doesn't need to see this,' Kylo said firmly.

_I'm never going to bring Rey back here._

Why had he agreed to do this in the first place? Why couldn't he just have said no to Vicrul? He had seen Rey's face when they had first come in, heard the venom in her voice as she spoke to the Knights on The Night Buzzard.

She hated this.

And he had brought her here.

Was she ever going to forgive him?

His mind flickered back to when Meione's prostitute had offered himself to Rey. Kylo's anger had been completely unjustified - and yet he couldn't help but feel fury when he saw Rey's face as she took in the man before her.

Behind the obvious shock, he had sensed desire there. A need to be touched. And worse - it hadn't come from looking at Ben, but some unknown stranger.

Even now, the thought of that made his blood boil, and his hand clench around the glass.

He knew he had no right to claim anything over Rey... but she had taken his hand. She had promised to rule with him. Not with some debauched creature from a pleasure tent.

'Master Vicrul. We're ready to start.'

Meione's voice made him jump out of his troubled thoughts. The orange skinned creature was standing before them, holding a tray of drinks. 'New refreshments. Courtesy of management,' Meione said.

With a joyful holler, the Knights dove forward, snatching glasses off the tray.

'What's with all the complimentary drinks, Meione? You're not usually this... accommodating,' Kylo frowned. He looked down at the drink in his hand.

In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had paid for a drink. Had he reached into his pocket at all the entire night?

'I guess I must be getting generous in my old age,' Meione shrugged. 'However, Master Ren... I think you may have had enough. In fact, can I talk to you?'

Kylo frowned at the creature. He wasn't sure, but there was something in her voice. He attempted to reach out with the Force, but he couldn't reach the orange-skinned creature's consciousness.

'We're talking now, aren't we?' Kylo answered.

'Privately. It's important,' Meione urged.

'No no! My show's about to start. You can talk to him afterwards,' Vicrul cut in.

'It'll be too late then, you fool!' Meione snapped back.

Kylo raised his eyebrows in surprise. In his long friendship with Meione, that was the first time he had ever heard her react to Vicrul. She usually was too polite to the blonde Knight, allowing him to carry on with his hideous 'Judgement of Scars', and turning a blind eye to the torture of the women she so graciously provided for his Knights.

From beside him, Kylo heard his lieutenant laugh softly.

'If I wasn't in such a good mood Meione, I'd cut your tongue out for that. Good thing you've caught me before my Judgement,' Vicrul mocked, the threat clear in his tone.

'Apologies, Master Vicrul. And enjoy the show. It should be... an illuminating one,' Meione said, moving behind the Knights.

'And Ben?'

The orange-skinned creature's voice was low and close to his ear.

'I'm sorry. Just remember that? I'm sorry,' Meione whispered, her tone full of regret.

Kylo frowned and turned to look at the brothel owner.

Meione held his stare for a long time before melting back into the crowd.

Turning his attention back to the stage, Kylo took a deep gulp of his drink as the lights dimmed.

The Judgement begins, he thought ruefully.

From the booth, he watched as six girls were led onto the stage. As usual, they all wore the same matching gowns, their backs bared and their faces and hair hidden in dark veils.

'Who should I start with, then?' Vicrul leant forward, beckoning the Knights to huddle together.

'That's definitely S'Nealn. She's a crier,' Trudgen murmured. The Mirialan's green skin made her an easy spot on the stage as the girls stood immobile.

'Or Pannrah? You haven't broken her yet?' Cardo suggested.

'I think there's a few new girls up, there. Fresh meat, Vicrul?' Ap'lek said.

'All good suggestions boys. But I think that's Jaara, isn't it? It's been a while,' Vicrul remarked, his face thoughtful as his eyes scanned down the line of girls. 'Kylo, you haven't said anything.'

Kylo leaned back, turning his attention away from the stage to where his Knights and lieutenant were all watching him.

I don't care. All I care about is finding Rey.

'You pick. I don't mind,' he said.

To his surprise, his words came out in a slur. This drink must've been stronger than first anticipated. For the first time in years, Kylo Ren felt himself edging towards drunkenness.

'Spoilsport. Okay, Cardo, you win. Pannrah it is. I do love a challenge,' Vicrul remarked, placing his drink on the table.

As he stood up, Kylo frowned as he saw Vicrul wobble. That was unlike the blonde Knight. Alcohol didn't tend to affect his equilibrium. Kylo had sparred after a night out with him many times, and Vicrul remained as steady as he would if he hadn't spent the night propping up the bar.

What did they put in these drinks?

'Pannrah, my beauty. Let me start with you first,' Vicrul called, striding up to the stage, and placing his hand on Pannrah's spine. Even from his vantage point, Kylo couldn't mistake the shudder that ran through the girl.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

'-And that's why, gentleman, S'Nealn here is worthless,' Vicrul crowed. 'Turn around for me, my lovely.'

Kylo sighed as the Mirialan spun around. With a flourish, Vicrul ripped off her veil. S'Nealn winced in the bright light, her cheeks stained with tears.

Vicrul reached out, grabbing her face in his hand, and with unnecessary force twisted her to look at him.

'You are worthless, aren't you? And now you can see why your sister killed herself. So she wouldn't have to be around you.' Vicrul said, his voice soft as his free hand traced down her back, his fingertips ghosting over her scars. 'Agree with me, S'Nealn.'

'Yes!' The Miralian stammered, her voice full of anguish.

'Did you cry, when your sister died? Knowing that you killed her?' Vicrul asked.

'But... I didn't,' S'Nealn whispered, staring down at her hands.

'Excuse me?' Vicrul's wandering hand froze on the Miralian's lower back, and Kylo could see his fingers digging into her soft skin.

The Supreme Leader shifted in his seat, disgust rolling in his stomach as he tried to ignore what was going on between his lieutenant and the courtesan.

He knew he should do more. Act against Vicrul, and stop his whole sordid practice, but there was something in him that made him pause.

Before meeting Rey, he had no qualms about letting Vicrul off the lead with these girls. They meant nothing to him, and their lives didn't matter.

But now, every time he saw a tear roll down a cheek, or saw their shoulders shudder with disgust, he felt as though he was seeing them through Rey's eyes. They were victims, and he was letting Vicrul torture them.

'I didn't kill her,' S'Nealn's voice was louder now.

Kylo chewed on his lip as he watched Vicrul tilt his head as he considered the girl in front of him. From beside him, Kylo heard his Knights shift forward as they watched Vicrul lean over the courtesan that he held in his grasp.

He didn't need the Force to know that they were drunk and giddy on the anticipation in the room.

A beat of silence passed that seemed to stretch out for eternity.

And in a moment so fast that if Kylo had blinked, he would've missed it, Vicrul's hand flew across S'Nealn's face and sent the girl crashing to the floor.

'DON'T MOVE. DON'T YOU DARE!' Vicrul's warning cut through the air as the remaining girl on the stage leant over to help the weeping Miralian off the floor.

'Get up, you worthless piece of nothing. You dare defy me-' Vicrul snapped, bringing his foot back. Kylo winced as he heard the solid thud of his boot land in S'Nealn's stomach.

'If I say you killed your own sister, you believe it. If I say you fucked your brother's corpse, you agree with me. You don't have opinions, you don't have rights. Get up,' Vicrul spat.

Kylo's hand clenched on his empty glass as the shuddering girl leant on her forearms, her back heaving with sobs. Even from this angle, he could see the fresh blood that ran down from her nose.

A monster. He's a monster.

'Good girl,' Vicrul crooned as S'Nealn staggered to her feet. 'Now, give me a kiss.'

'He really teaches them a lesson, doesn't he?' Cardo's voice was gleeful

'A 'lesson' they don't deserve,' Kylo shot back, frowning as he watched Vicrul release the immobile girl from his arms. The blood that had poured from her nose was now smeared across Vicrul's top lip. Kylo's stomach flipped at the sight of his lieutenant's joyful face.

'Good girl. You can go now,' Vicrul released his hold and pushed S'Nealn away from him. She stumbled before fleeing off stage.

'Last one, gentlemen. And I think this is a new girl. Do you know why I know this?' Vicrul slurred, sweeping his hand towards the last girl who remained on the stage. 'Because these are new scars. I've never seen these before.'

Kylo raised an eyebrow. Meione hadn't said she was hiring anyone new, but truthfully, he never paid much attention to the roster of girls on the books.

_What a mess,_ he thought, his stomach flipping as he looked at the last girl.

She was by far the most scarred. Dark whip marks covered the girl from the neck down, and twisted scar tissue made up most of the right-hand side of her waist. There were deep gouges that reminded him of bite marks near her shoulder, and even from his distance, he could see some of the scars curled around her sides and disappeared into the folds of her dress.

'A freak,' Kuruk remarked, throwing his head back and downing the rest of his drink.

'Vicrul's going to have a field day,' Trudgen smirked.

They watched as the blonde Knight prowled the stage, his hands sweeping down the girl's back.

'Who are you, new girl? I can tell you're young, your skin is soft,' Vicrul started. 'Are you a whore? But who would want you? None of my boys here would be able to stomach touching you. You're a mystery, my beauty.'

Kylo rolled his eyes. He had heard it all before, all the questions that slowly turned into accusations.

'These are clearly whip marks. So you've had a tough upbringing, that's clear. Hmm. Hit time and time again. Do they still hurt?' Vicrul pressed down on one of the girl's darker marks.

'A young girl who's been left to rot in this stinking place, and covered in scars. It's clear that no-one's ever loved you. No-one was around to stitch up these wounds. What a pity,' Vicrul mused. 'And what's this? What creature did this to you?' Vicrul laughed as his fingers stroked the bunched scar tissue that disappeared into her dress. 'I bet this hurt. Well, I hope it did.'

'Poor little slave girl, left all alone in the galaxy with no-one to defend you. I would feel for you if you didn't disgust me so much. And here you came, expecting to find a home, is that right? Well, reality check, nobody here cares. Do you understand me? You're nothing. Replaceable, unloved, abandoned,' Vicrul leant over the girl, pressing his body into her side.

Kylo shifted as he watched the girl lean away from his touch. Her shoulders were tensed up, and he could see her hands were curled into fists, white knuckles peeking through.

He knew he should look away. But it was like watching a gunfight, or a shuttle-crash. You couldn't help but look at the torment.

'I can't wait to get to know you better my pretty. I'm going to get into that mind of yours, and dig out every painful memory. I'm going to flay you with your own past, do you understand me? But not tonight, no. I've had quite enough entertainment for tonight. But I have to know, who is the girl under the hood? Who is this creature that sickens me? I should just put you down. You'll be free of living in this twisted skin-suit then,' Vicrul said.

Like before, he reached out to grab the girl's veil - but instead, he was grasping at thin air. The girl had neatly side-stepped out his way. Turning to face the Knight, she coolly removed her covering, shaking her head to free her shoulder-length brown hair.

Kylo leapt to his feet, his glass smashing on the floor.

Rey dropped her veil to the floor, her eyes narrowing. 'I sicken you, do I?'

* * *

Rey's eyes moved from Vicrul, searching for the one face that she knew so well. She needed to see if he cared. Needed to know that her scars didn't matter to him.

However, when she locked eyes with her bonded, she inhaled sharply at his expression. He was now moving towards them, wearing a mask of determination as his eyes moved between the blonde Knight and herself.

But Rey knew that was all an act: she had seen something different. The briefest flash beforehand.

The horrified expression had torn across his face when she had first met his eyes, and it was worse than she had ever imagined.

She knew she wasn't pretty. She had come to that realisation early on when the local girls on Jakku had teased her. She was too thin, her face free of products and her body covered with the physical memories of a tough upbringing.

But when she had met Kylo, she had thought this wouldn't have mattered. They shared something deeper. Something surpassed who they are, what their families were, or what side they even believed in.

But it was clear from his wide eyes and shocked expression that her physical flaws did matter to him.

She felt her heart tug.

_Do I sicken you, too?_

She floated the question across their bond, desperate to see his face when it landed in his mind. Then she would know. He couldn't hide this part from her.

She watched as he pushed through the crowd, his expression never changing as he glared at Vicrul.

Was he ignoring her? Could he do that?

He had never ignored their bond before.

Look at me.

She pushed her demand into his mind. She could feel the Force flex with energy. There was no way he could deny her this.

With panic, she watched as he stopped in front of the stage, his jaw clenching. There was nothing there that signalled he had heard her.

'Vicrul, stop this now. This has gone on for too long,' Kylo said through gritted teeth.

'Oh come on, this is fun. Just because you're embarrassed that your girlfriend is as flawed as the rest of these whores. And yes... you sicken me, little Empress,' Vicrul grinned.

Rey was tugged back to the present, her mind whirring as she felt Vicrul's answer her question. She felt a hot spark of fury radiate through her body. Didn't that idiot realise that nothing he did mattered now? Her original plan to humiliate the blonde Knight had flown out of her mind as soon as Kylo had spoken; he had still given no indication that he had heard her calling him through their bond.

Rey was cut off.

Something was terribly wrong. Her mind went completely blank as she felt the panic sweep over her, making every inch of her skin erupt in goosebumps.

'Ben...' she whispered, staggering forward, her hands reaching out. She hated how weak she sounded, but she was desperate to feel his comforting presence in her mind. She couldn't be alone again.

When they had touched fingertips in Ach-To, it had made their bond flare with energy. They had been so connected at that moment. She had to try.

Kylo broke his gaze away from Vicrul, his eyes scanning Rey's face in confusion before his eyes flickered down to her reaching hands.

She watched as his expression changed from confusion to worry. He moved forward, his hands coming up to twine with hers.

He can't feel me. He must know that now.

'Rey. What's happening?' he asked, the panic clear through his voice as the pressure on her hands increased.

'I can't feel.. There's nothing...You're not there,' she stammered.

'I know, I know. Your mind, it's closed off from me,' Kylo answered.

'Is it the Force?' she asked. Ever since her awakening on Ach-To with Luke, she hadn't ever thought that the Force wouldn't be a fixture in her life. It was ingrained within her very soul and being now.

Taking a deep breath in, she closed her eyes and moved into the depths of her mind, concentrating hard.

No.

The Force was there. She could feel it. Nothing had changed from her end, it shone as brightly as it did on Ach-To. But when she willed it to reach out to Kylo, it couldn't. She flinched as she felt herself straining to grab at something that wasn't there.

Something was wrong with him.

Rey's eyes flew open at this realisation, meeting Kylo's worried gaze.

'I can't... it's not there for me,' Kylo said, shaking his head. His expression was incredulous as he turned to look at his lieutenant.

'Vicrul. Use the Force,' Kylo ordered. Rey's eyes moved unwilling from Kylo's face to Vicrul. The blonde Knight scoffed, folding his arms in front of his chest.

'Are you trying to trick me?' Vicrul slurred.

'No. Shock me. Shock Rey. Just do something,' Ben snapped.

Vicrul's unsteady gaze moved between them. Rey knew he was drunk, had smelled the stench of hard liquor radiating off him as he had judged her scars, but for the first time since meeting the blonde Knight, she actually wanted to feel him hurt her.

'Fine. I'm not going to hold back, though,' he smirked. Kylo's grip on her hands increased as the bonded pair took a deep breath in, waiting for the familiar agony to sweep over them.

Instead, there was nothing.

In a moment that stretched out Rey watched as the Knight's expression changed from mild amusement to frustration.

Rey's body was primed for the inevitable attack, but there was no reason to - there was nothing.

'What?' Vicrul snarled. 'Why can't I hurt you? Why aren't you screaming?'

'Something's wrong. We've all been cut off from the Force,' Kylo said, his expression darkening as he looked around the room.

Rey followed his gaze. In the space of their interaction, the rest of the Knights had joined them in front of their stage, forming a loose semi-circle around Kylo and Rey. Behind them, the audience had quietened and retreated into the shadows. Even the bright-coloured girls had disappeared. They were entirely isolated.

'How can this happen?' Trudgen spat out.

'And to all of us, at once?' Cardo glanced around.

'It's deliberate. A sabotage. Cutting us off from the Force leaves us vulnerable,' Kylo answered. Dragging his eyes from his men, he met Rey's eyes.

'Vulnerable? To what?' Kuruk asked, the fear evident in his voice.

Rey watched as something akin to rage pass over his face as his eyes swept over her face. Moving his hands to grasp her wrists, he pulled her gently, tugging off the stage.

She stumbled, her long dress catching as she trod of the hem. She wished she was wearing her usual tunic and leggings; this gown was unnecessarily cumbersome.

Her mind flashed back to her original plan, and she shook her head in disbelief. Her stunt with the scars seemed so long ago, so important at the time, but so petty now.

Kylo's hands steadied her as she tripped, his hands moving to the top of her arms.

There it was again, the expression from a moment before. It wasn't rage, per se. But something else. Something that mixed anger and panic. In a swift movement, Rey felt herself pulled into his embrace. She tucked her face into his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat as he rested his fingertips against her naked back.

If she didn't feel the tension in his arms as he held her, she would've lingered on the feeling of his skin against hers. It had burnt a trail across her spine, leaving behind a smouldering path.

'An attack. This is a trap,' Kylo said, his arms tightening around Rey.

'Who would dare do this?' Vicrul's voice was furious. Rey heard the stage squeak as he jumped down, his rage tangible as he addressed Kylo.

'I'm afraid I'm responsible for this.' A familiar voice made them all turn.

Rey pulled her head from Kylo's chest, biting her lip as she saw the orange-skinned creature emerge from the wall of her customers.

'Meione? Why?' Kylo asked. The pain was so obvious in his voice, it made Rey's heart tug.

'Believe me, this wasn't meant to involve you, Ben. I promise you that,' Meione pleaded. 'You weren't meant to be here. Just your Knights.

'What have you done?' Kylo demanded.

'It doesn't matter now. I did try to warn you. Both of you. I'm so sorry Ben. Truly I am.'

From behind her, the room exploded in a cacophony of terrified screams, gun blasts, and shouts. Smoke poured in from the back of the room, adding to the confusion.

Rey started as she heard the men around her swear loudly and push close together. She tried to move out of Kylo's embrace, wanting to see what was happening for herself, but his arms held her like a steel cage, his hands cradling her against his body as the world detonated around them.

Rey gasped as from the smog, a flurry of men sprinted in, their arms laden down with weaponry. In one swift moment, they raised their blasters at Rey and the Knights. Rey felt Kylo shift back, his instinct to flee strong - but they were cut off when another wave of men poured in from behind them. Rey's gaze moved around as the Knights were clumped closer together. From above her head, she heard Vicrul murmur something to Kylo, but she truthfully wasn't paying attention.

All she could focus on was the closing gaps between the waves of soldiers.

Their window for escape was gone.

'Get the Knights. Do it, NOW!'

A commanding voice rang out from the group, and a wave of shock ran down Rey's back.

She knew that voice. It was as familiar to her as Kylo's, or Leia's. She had heard that voice angry, happy, furious, and sarcastic.

From the second group of men, the swarthy face of Poe Dameron appeared, his brows knitted together in concentration as he raised his blaster up.

* * *

**Author's note:** A continuing huge thank you to my editor and best friend 'Across The Stars'.

Also, thank you to everyone who's favourited and reviewed in the last week, and sent over their compliments – it really means a lot.


	13. The Pilot and the Scavenger

Kylo knew that he should've reacted when he heard the first blaster shot, but all he cared about was the girl he held in his arms.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he probably shouldn't have pulled her to him, but from the moment he met her panicked gaze and had realised their bond had been cut away, he had felt a physical tug like nothing else.

He hadn't realised how much he relied on their connection. It had been there for so long, a constant sensation in the back of his mind. But now, there was nothing. Worse than nothing.

A distinct lack of something. A missing something. Like a phantom limb, or a half-remembered dream.

So, when Rey had fallen against him and he had caught sight of those tormented brown eyes staring up at him, a wave of possession had swept through him.

He had to save her. This was their bond; only they knew what it was like to suffer.

_Protect the scavenger._

Their embrace was meant to soothe. A reminder that although they couldn't hear each other, they were still there. Together.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Rey's hands came up, grasping at his shirt as the screaming started.

Kylo felt her flinch as wave after wave of Resistance soldiers poured into the pleasure tent, their guns pointed at the semi-circle of Knights.

Without the Force or their lightsabers, Kylo knew fighting their way out would be possible - but far too risky.

Next to him, he felt Vicrul lean in, tension rolling off the blonde Knight in waves.

'We can take them. Just say the word,' Vicrul hissed.

Kylo shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he took in the advancing Resistance soldiers. He hated to admit it, but he was almost proud of Meione. How she had accomplished this feat was impressive.

They really were in a tight spot.

'Get the Knights. Do it, NOW!' A voice called out from the group, making Kylo clench his jaw.

_Damn. I should've listened to Meione._

'You're not saying we surrender, are you?' the blonde Knight snarled.

From his periphery, Kylo saw his Knights all turn to look at him. He didn't have to read their minds to know the disbelief on their faces.

'What other choice do we have?' Kylo shot back.

'Fight. This is a band of mongrels. Untrained, undisciplined, worthless. Even with the little Empress here, we're stronger than all of them,' Vicrul shot back.

'Poe?' The girl in Kylo's arms called out, and Kylo tightened his hold on the wriggling scavenger.

_Poe?_

Kylo looked down in confusion as Rey twisted away from his embrace.

'Rey? REY!' A male voice from the Resistance ranks made Kylo frown. It was familiar.

A soldier darted out from the ranks, his face pale as he caught sight of the scavenger.

Kylo knew him. It was that curly haired pilot from Jakku. The one with the droid.

Poe Dameron.

Kylo watched in disbelief as Rey staggered forward, meeting the pilot in the centre of the room. In a movement that had Kylo clenching his fists, the Resistance fighter had swept Rey in a tight embrace.

'We thought - we thought we lost you,' the pilot said, his words carrying over to where the Knights stood. Kylo could hear the relief in his voice.

'I'm fine Poe, as you can see,' Rey's voice was muffled as she clung onto the pilot.

'Perfect. She has a friend,' Vicrul remarked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and eyeing Rey and Poe with disdain.

'Maybe this is a good sign?' Cardo leaned in, his eyes still fixed on the immobile line of soldiers.

'Don't be an idiot,' Vicrul retorted.

_Maybe he's right,_ Kylo thought, his eyes stealing away from the embracing couple and to the battalion of Resistance fighters.

It was clear to Kylo that Poe was leading this charge, and with his attention caught up elsewhere, it gave the Supreme Leader time to think out their strategy.

He didn't know what Meione had done to them, apart from somehow drugging them to suppress their connection to the Force, but he doubted it was permanent. There was no power in the galaxy that could properly cut somebody off from the Force, unless they willed it.

So, was this just going to be a waiting game? Could they play the Resistance long enough until they got even the slightest advantage again?

He knew that his Knights valued physical acts of aggression above all else, but he was different to them.

He was still Han Solo's son, after all, and that silver-tongued smuggler had charmed his ways out of trickier situations than this.

Could he live up to that legacy?

'Poe. Poe, we need to talk. Please,' Rey said, her voice soft as she addressed the soldier.

Instantly, Kylo's attention snapped back to the pilot and the scavenger. He knew he had missed something important, but he recognised her tone. It was in the same manner that he had heard in his dream. But now, in the flesh, it was one thousand times more seductive and powerful.

He watched with fascination as Rey pulled away from the pilot, holding him at arm's length. She was facing away from him, but Kylo could easily picture her face as she pleaded.

How could this jumped-up flyboy deny her anything when she was being this tempting?

'Rey, this isn't a good time,' Poe argued, shaking his head.

'Please. Five minutes,' the scavenger begged.

Kylo narrowed his eyes as he watched the inner turmoil battle across the pilot's face.

_What was she doing?_

He turned back to stare at the scavenger, whose hands were clenched into fists as she gazed down at the pilot. Not for the first time that night, Kylo's attention was drawn to the scars that covered her back.

He had to admit, when he had first saw them on the stage they had no draw to him. They were just the evidence of a rough upbringing on a nameless girl.

But now, knowing that Rey wore them and had borne them with such indifference, he had something akin to morbid curiosity for them. He dearly wished she had never suffered through the treatment that caused them... but they were part of her. They were the marks of a survivor, the branding of someone strong.

And this strong girl was fighting for her corner in front of an extermination squad.

'I'll give you two. After that, you're going back on the Falcon,' Poe relented. 'Meione?'

The orange-skinned creature moved through the group, raising an eyebrow at the pilot.

'Is there somewhere private I can talk to Rey?' Poe asked.

'My office. There,' she said, pointing to an indiscriminate door that was built off to the left of the stage.

'Two minutes. In the meantime - Red and Gold teams?' Poe called.

The pilot scanned along the Knights, finally resting on Kylo's face.

'Get them in manacles and gags.'

* * *

'So, talk? And Maker, don't you lie to me. This whole situation is already completely out of hand,' Poe slammed the door behind them, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at the scavenger.

The small office was dingy and cramped, perfectly suited to someone of Meione's shortened stature. Rey leant back, perching on the too-low desk, watching Poe as he began pacing up and down the small room. There was too much energy coursing through the pilot. He was like a bomb about to explode.

She had only met Poe a few times, and still wasn't used to his rash decision making and hot-headed approach to life. She didn't know how he was going to react to her news. She needed him to remain calm.

'What do you want me to say?' she asked, her voice quiet as she stared down at the furious man.

'Well, how about why I just saw you in the arms of that murderer?' Poe asked, the accusation thick in his voice.

'That isn't what it looked like, Dameron. And seriously, you want to start there?' Rey countered, a blush rising in her cheeks as she thought back to the sensation of being held only moments before.

When she had moved out of Ben's embrace, she felt his hesitation as she slipped out of his arms. But seeing Poe amongst the Resistance fighters was enough to drop her hold.

'It looked pretty cosy from where I was standing. Where did you go? Last intel we heard was that you were on board of _The Supremacy _when it went down_. _How did you survive anyway? What are you even **doing** here?' Poe shot back, the fury rising in his voice.

'It's a long story. And I could ask you the same thing,' Rey said.

'Meione, of course. Once she knew the Knights were coming into orbit, she sent a message over. We had ships nearby, ready. But we never thought we'd score Kylo Ren. That was an unexpected perk,' Poe smirked, his hand toying with his blaster that he had strapped to his hip.

'But I don't understand. Aren't you still trying to sort the base out in Crait?' Rey asked.

'Leia insisted. She said that just a skeleton crew is needed on the planet. She said Meione's calls are prerogative,' Poe shrugged.

'And why do you want the Knights?' Rey questioned.

'Why do you want to know? I'm still confused as to why you're here... Was Kylo trying to sell you?' Poe asked, stopping in front of her, confusion plainly written all over his face.

'No, why would you say that?' Rey said.

The pilot gestured to her outfit. 'I wouldn't call that standard-issue Jakku clothing. Don't get me wrong, it suits you.'

'This isn't the time for flattery.' Rey felt her cheeks get warm. She had forgotten she was in this ridiculous gown, with her whole back and history exposed. She hoped Poe wouldn't prod too deeply into that wound, because she had to concentrate. 'I'm here because I chose to be.'

'You chose… Wait. You want to be here with the Knights? And Kylo Ren?' Poe stammered.

He started to move up and down the small office once more, running his hands through his hair. Rey could feel the frustration rising off him - and the confusion.

'I joined him. On _The Supremacy._' Rey admitted. There was no point hiding anything anymore.

'Kylo Ren?! You joined the First Order?!' Poe shouted, glaring at Rey.

'No. I joined Ben. I took Ben's hand. Not Kylo Ren. Poe -' she started, reaching forward to grasp his arm and to halt his incessant movement. She felt as though she was trying to reason with a wild animal. '- You have to understand. It was Ben. Not Kylo.'

She didn't know if she was making sense, but to her own mind it was perfectly clear. After spending just a few days with the new Supreme Leader, she knew there were two entities in play. One was Kylo Ren – the cold, calculating and terrifying leader. But the lesser one was still Ben. The warmer, sweeter, and infinitely more broken man.

'Ben? You're saying you joined Ben Solo? You're deluded. He's poisoned your mind!' Poe snatched his arm out of her hold, his expression horrified.

'No! I'm trying to save him. I can get him back. Away from the dark side. Please Poe, you must leave and tell that to Leia. She'll understand,' Rey pleaded.

'She's grieving, Rey. She's completely distraught. If you don't remember, that creature out there killed Han,' he snarled.

Rey inhaled sharply, the sound of the smuggler's name feeling like a punch to her stomach.

'But she loves her son. There's light in the darkness there. Trust me Poe, there's still so much good in him,' Rey said.

'That's a lie, and you know it. No. He's corrupted you. You need help. You need to come home with us,' Poe argued.

'I can't, Poe. I'm getting somewhere, I know I am,' Rey clenched her hands into fists. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

'You'll do as you're told, Rey,' Poe warned. 'Don't make me pick between the Resistance and you. Because you won't like the outcome.'

'I'm not a child Poe, I know what I'm doing,' Rey growled.

'You're deserting us. And what about Leia? And Finn? They still think you died on _The Supremacy_. How do you think they'll react if I said you've defected?!' Poe shouted.

'Leia will understand if you tell her what I told you. Finn…' she trailed off, her mind's eye filled with the beaming face of her best friend.

'He'll be heartbroken. He'll never forgive you. Are you really ready to make that sacrifice?'

'I - Finn...' Rey's mind was a muddle of confusion. She couldn't think properly.

_Was she going to do this?_

'I thought as much. Rey, come on. It's us. Your family,' Poe was crooning now, reaching up to brush away the tears that were slipping down her cheeks.

'Poe. I can't - Finn. I can't -' Rey started, shaking her head.

'You're right. You can't leave us. Rey... Can't you see how crazy this all is? Come on, let's end this now.'

Rey paused for a moment, watching the hope gleam in his eyes. He was right; they had to end it. She knew what she had to do... But she didn't know if she had the strength to do it.

Rey nodded, watching as a wide smile broke across Poe's face.

* * *

'Long two minutes, Dameron,' A Resistance member muttered.

Poe ignored him, his hand tugging Rey as they joined the crowd once more.

'Did they give you much trouble?' Poe asked, glancing down at the kneeling Knights. Rey's eyes widened as she saw the subdued figures kneeling on the floor, each one gagged with their hands bound behind their back.

'Nah, they're pussycats without their weapons and magical Force powers. Weaklings in fact,' the Resistance fighter laughed, leaning forward and landing a heavy kick in Vicrul's stomach. The blonde Knight groaned but didn't buckle.

Rey scanned along the Knights, until she finally came across the steady gaze of Ben. She was surprised to see a fresh gash above his eyebrow, the blood making a pathway down his cheek.

Unlike the rest of the Knights, there wasn't any anger in his eyes. Only sorrow as his gaze tracked her face.

She wished she could reach out to him, tell him all the unsaid things she had bottled up during her talk with Poe.

'Good. Then it's time to load them up. But first - Rey?' Poe's address made her turn her head. Her stomach dropped as she saw him holding out his blaster.

'Shoot Kylo Ren.'

'What? Why?' she asked, her eyes flying back to Ben's face. The shock that must've been clear on her face was mirrored in his.

'He's an enemy of the Resistance. You should be honoured to do this,' Poe shrugged.

'You've never been this brutal before Dameron. What's changed?' she spat.

'What's changed? The fact we lost good men and women just a few days ago, Rey. All thanks to this man. He's a blight,' Poe argued back.

Rey narrowed her eyes as she took in the pilot's furious expression.

_Oh._

The realisation dawned as she felt the anger roll off him.

_He's grieving. He's in pain. This isn't the Poe I know. This man is far more dangerous._

'Rey, do it. What have you got to lose?' Poe said, pushing his blaster forward.

'What would Leia say? You'll be hanged for this,' Rey spat.

'The Commander isn't here. Rey, I told you, you must pick a side. You know he wouldn't hesitate doing the same to you,' Poe argued back.

After a moment of deliberation, Rey took the gun from the pilot, her hand shaking under the weight of the weapon and what it signified.

She turned back to Ben. His eyes said it all. There was fury, worry and above all, acceptance in his gaze.

He was giving up.

His fate had been decided.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Placing a shaking finger on the trigger, Rey stroked her thumb down the side of the gun. Flicking the switch, she looked at her target.

'Like I said, I'm sorry,' she called.

The blast went off, and Rey knew she had done it. There was no going back now.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the minor delay, this is a lengthy chapter that needed a lot of thought. I do really appreciate all the reviews, follows & favourites - they genuinely do keep this going.

Another huge thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars' - despite the quarantine, she's still doing her usual magic.

I hope everyone is staying safe in this mental time.


	14. After the Gunshot

'Like I said, I'm sorry.'

Kylo could hear the deep regret in Rey's voice as he bowed his head. He had known from the moment she had met his eyes after talking to Dameron that she had decided.

It was there in her pain-filled eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.

In his 30 years, Kylo Ren had known torment. He had ended lives, tortured beings, and pushed those who were closest away from him - but to see the agony cross Rey's face, to see her hand shake under the weight of her decision as she held the blaster... That was a new level of torment.

She was too pure to do this. It was too much too soon. When she had taken his hand on _The Supremacy_, he knew he was going to have to ease Rey into his world. There was a darkness that couldn't be accepted straight away.

Making hard decisions and sacrifices came like breathing to Kylo now. But not to Rey.

For the first time since feeling her soft hand in his in the Throne Room, he felt the uneasy twinge of regret.

When he asked her, Kylo hadn't thought about what giving the Resistance up would mean to Rey. How that was the only family who had ever accepted her. Or how she had finally started to find her place in the world.

He had begged her to join him for his own selfish reasons.

But it was clear that it wasn't enough. Their bond wasn't enough.

Rey was going to shoot him and re-join the Resistance. He knew that. And he accepted it.

And Kylo's last thought before the blaster went off, was the smile of the sweet scavenger that stood before him.

The ripping sound of the gunfire tore through the air, and with a loud yell and string of blistering swear words, Kylo's eyes snapped open.

He jerked in surprise as he saw Poe Dameron collapse to the ground, clutching his knee.

With a sharp movement, he turned his gaze back to Rey. The scavenger was standing over the fallen pilot, the blaster pointed at the soldier and her face expressionless.

With a twitch of her head, Rey's gaze landed on him, and Kylo felt something hot pooling in his lower stomach.

He couldn't see any uncertainty in her eyes anymore. She had made her choice.

She had chosen him.

Desire and possession coursed through his veins as he stared back at the scavenger. For the first time since their bond had been severed, he was glad she couldn't sense the emotions that flooded through him.

Rey broke their gaze first, and lifted her head to where the Rebellion members stood behind them.

Although it felt like an age to Kylo, he knew that in the time between shooting Poe and looking up to the extermination squad, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

And now Rey was in danger. A significant amount of danger.

'DAMERON DOWN! Take out the girl!' A furious shout rang out from the crowd.

Kylo took a deep breath in as he saw Rey close her eyes and raise her hand to the Knights.

With a click and a heavy clunk, their manacles fell to the ground and their gags were pulled from their faces.

_She's still connected to the Force_.

A wide smile broke across his face as he watched the scavenger spin around and throw one hand up to the firing squad, whilst the other hand made a beckoning motion towards the other side of the room, the whole time her eyes closed.

'How is she doing this?' Cardo asked from beside him.

'Now's not the time to ask questions,' Trudgen said.

'Back into formation!' Kylo snarled, his hands clenched into fists as the Knights moved in unison, forming a tight circle with their backs pressed together. 'They haven't forgotten about us.'

'Make sure you set your blasters to kill. The girl has made her choice.' A second call rang out from the ranks, making Kylo turn his head towards Rey. The scavenger still had one hand pointed towards the guards, but it was clear to him that her concentration was somewhere else.

He could see her free hand moving, grasping and pulling towards something in another room.

_Concentrate, Rey. _

'I haven't had a good fistfight in a long time,' Vicrul crowed. 'And I'm going to start with that one.' Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo saw Vicrul point at the soldier that he kicked him in the stomach.

Kylo glanced around the room, gnawing on his lip as he watched Poe Dameron get quickly pulled behind the ranks of soldiers.

Even with the Force, he knew that Rey was easily outnumbered. She may be able to deflect the blaster fire and push the masses back, but for how long? When they had duelled before, she had tired fast.

And with the Knights Force-less and weapon-free, how much help would they actually be?

'Heads up!' Ushar shouted.

From out of the crowd, shouts rang out as something large and heavy skimmed the heads of the soldiers and customers, its movements unwieldy as it careered side to side.

'Maker, what is that?' Kuruk exclaimed.

Kylo felt the Knights shift back, their muscles tense as they watched the unknown object fly towards them.

As it got closer to the Knights, Kylo frowned as he saw it was a large metal chest, with the lid bolted shut with a heavy padlock. Kylo glanced at Rey, watching as she used the Force to lower the chest to their feet.

With a loud bang, the lock shattered and the lid was tugged open. Nestled inside, Kylo instantly recognised their lightsabers and blasters.

'Smart girl,' Vicrul muttered, the grudging approval making Kylo smile.

A single lightsaber flew out from the chest, its handle flying to Rey's outstretched hand. With a flick of the button, Rey ignited the blade and brought it close to her face.

Kylo felt his stomach flip as crimson light bathed her skin. Rey was holding his lightsaber, moving into an aggressive stance with her weapon pointed at the Resistance members.

She had chosen him.

Desire raced through his veins once more as all the sound seemed to drain from the room, his eyes moving on the fluid motion of Rey easily deflecting the gunfire, her body twisting and spinning around. He could tell that the dress was hindering her movements slightly, but her manipulation of the Force and her skill with a saber was magnificent.

Not for the first time did Kylo smile, knowing he had made the right choice.

She was glorious.

She was his.

'Less staring, more helping!' Vicrul's warning cut through his thoughts, and he nodded, ripping his eyes from Rey and back to the battle at hand.

* * *

'How are we doing?' Kylo asked, sweat pouring down his brow as he fired his blaster, the gunfire hitting a Resistance member right in the chest. In his other hand, he was holding a borrowed lightsaber, the weapon's grip and weight unfamiliar to him as he brought it up defensively.

'We've made a significant dent, but not as many as I hoped. We're still weak!' Vicrul snarled.

'What did Meione do to us, and not Rey?' Cardo called, swinging his lightsaber up, cutting through the makeshift armour of a Resistance member like a hot knife through butter.

'I told you, we'll sort this out later. Now we've got to help her,' Kylo called.

Through the battle, they had split off into smaller groups, each focussing on a particular battalion of soldiers. They didn't need to check if the rest of the Knights had their backs; they just felt it. Years upon years of training had prepared them for situations like this.

It almost felt good to Kylo, his muscles getting a lengthy workout and stretching as he relied on just his weapons and memories. Using the Force sometimes made it too easy.

Kylo spun around, his eyes sweeping the melée to lock onto Rey.

There she was.

But something was off. He could see his lightsaber in her hand, but she had moved it to her side, letting it hang as she used the Force to push back any soldiers.

It was true that with a flick of her wrist she was making the soldiers go flying, but what he hadn't noticed before was how they were floating and landing safely away.

She wasn't trying to hurt anyone.

He braced himself, waiting for the overwhelming feeling of disappointment wash over him. Her refusal to engage, even in battle, was precisely against everything the First Order stood for. Crushing your opponents was the only way to show power.

But as he waited for the disappointment to sweep over him, he was surprised to feel relief pour over him. It made him frown.

Why did he feel that way? Rey wasn't acting like she was meant to, her obvious and deep-founded love for the Resistance was still there, despite her show earlier. She was just being so… Rey.

With that realisation, he started to smile.

Her stubbornness, her refusal to hurt anyone unless it was completely necessary, and her gentle spirit was exactly what drew Kylo to her.

She was still his frustrating scavenger, despite completely surprising him.

And his scavenger needed him.

'Cover me, I'm getting Rey,' Kylo shouted at Trudgen. The Knight nodded once, moving to shadow the Supreme Leader as they fought through the battle.

As he got closer to Rey, he could see the gleam of sweat covering her back and sticking her borrowed dress to her skin. She was breathing heavily as she manipulated the Force to deflect the bullets but also move the soldiers away from the lightsaber.

'You're exhausted. Rey, stop!' Kylo called, grabbing her arm.

'I can go on, I can -' Rey flinched as Trudgen moved in front of them, his blaster and lightsaber cutting through the lines of soldiers.

'You're tired. And you're going to get sloppy. This isn't working!' Kylo argued back. It was true what Vicrul said, they had made a dent, but Kylo knew that Dameron would've called reinforcements. And no matter what his team argued, Kylo and his Knights weren't a match against the whole Resistance.

They needed to think tactically.

Kylo looked up, his head swinging side to side as he took in the high, open windows. If he had been connected to the Force, he knew he could easily clear the space in a single leap. But as he stood, he was grounded.

_Grounded._

An idea sparked in his mind as he spun around to catch sight of his Knights. They had spread out, their glints of sabers and shouts making them stand out amongst the many Resistance members.

He ground his teeth as he tugged on Rey's arm, making her drop a Resistance member and face him.

'Can you pull the roof down?' Kylo asked, pulling the scavenger closer as he deflected blaster fire away from their discussion.

Rey's expression changed from surprise to disbelief as she stared up at the Supreme Leader. And not for the first time, Kylo felt his stomach flip as he locked eyes with the scavenger in front of him.

Her appearance had been better, that was true. Her dress was stained and covered in sweat marks, and her hair was limp to her face, but in this moment, Kylo didn't properly see any of this. He didn't see the girl who had taken his hand on the bridge of The Supremacy, or the figure who had brought her lightsaber down on his face in the frozen forest of Ilum, or even the orphan on Jakku with sand in her boots.

All he saw was his equal. His dyad in the Force. His true companion. Just Rey.

He was sharply brought back into reality as Rey slapped his chest with her hand, her face furious.

'Are you crazy? We'll get crushed,' Rey countered.

'Not if we pull the Knights together. I've seen your power Rey, you can bring this whole building down around us, but not on us,' Kylo said.

'And then what, leave my friends to die? Leave Poe to die?' Rey argued.

'They're going to shoot us! You heard what they said, you've made your choice. And if it's up to me, I'd rather not die in the middle of a brothel!' Kylo snapped, his temper rising.

'I can't promise the building won't crush us. I'm too tired, I don't know if I'll be able to control it,' Rey snarled, snatching her arm out of Kylo's grasp.

'You've changed your tune. A moment ago, you were fine to carry on. Now you're too tired. It's time to stop dancing around, and make a choice,' Kylo argued back.

'I did make a choice. I shot Poe. Or don't you remember that?' Rey hissed back.

'Then prove it. Help us escape, and show you believe in this. Or... believe in us, Rey,' Kylo's voice went quiet as the fight went out of him.

He was so tired of arguing with her. He knew she was making sacrifices, but couldn't she see that being around her was making him change too? He didn't know who he was anymore.

His eyes tracked her face as her expression softened as she stared at him.

There were so many unsaid things in their relationship. But in that single moment, as the battle raged around them, they felt as connected as the moment they had touched hands on Ahch-To.

'I trust you Rey. You can do this.' Kylo murmured.

'I'll try. But don't blame me if we die,' Rey retorted.

'Wouldn't dream of it. I'll get the Knights,' Kylo smiled, his grin widening as he saw a ghost of a smile steal across Rey's lips.

* * *

'Are we really going to trust her to do this?' Vicrul muttered, shifting as he surveyed the room.

'I suggest not annoying her whilst she holds your fate, Vicrul,' Kylo answered drily.

The Knights had grouped together, their backs pressed as their weapons were held aloft. Their sudden change in tactics had made the Resistance wary, and were quickly reforming into ranks, circling the members of the First Order.

'Rey, are you ready?' Kylo asked, looking over his shoulder at the scavenger. She had sandwiched herself into the middle of the men, and had her eyes closed.

'I think so,' Rey muttered.

'Very reassuring,' Vicrul sighed.

'I can leave you here, would you prefer that?' Rey retorted, her eyes snapping open and glaring at the lieutenant.

The blonde Knight laughed, turning his head to smirk at the scavenger.

'Oh little Empress, I'd like to see you try,' he sneered.

'Focus Rey. Ignore him, and focus,' Kylo said.

Rey took a deep breath in, and threw her hand into the sky. She looked up, and Kylo could see the determination and concentration in her face.

I believe in you Rey. I know you can't hear me, but I do, he thought, pushing his thoughts out to the scavenger with all his might.

A loud crack and bang made Kylo look up. The ceiling had splintered, making dust and sand rain down on them.

'Ha, look at their faces. Stupid Resistance won't know what hit them,' Cardo laughed.

And as the world started the crumble around them, Rey's eyes found Kylo.

* * *

**Author's note: This is an important read. **

Thanks to the fact the story is about to get a lot more complex, my editor and I have decided that I'm going to update this story every 2 weeks from now on. We both need time to get the chapters right for you.

But a huge thank you to our recent reviewers who have expressed concerns for me. I'm well, and I'm not abandoning this story.

But please keep sharing/reading/reviewing.

As usual, a huge thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars'. I miss you.


	15. Old And New Allegiances

It took all of Rey's strength and determination to keep her hand aloft.

As the world was crashing down on her, she felt the Force bend and buckle under the weight of the building, but she bit down hard on her lip and continued to push upwards.

She knew what Kylo asked was crazy, maybe impossible. It was one thing to manipulate rocks to float, or to trust the Force to carry her long distances when she jumped, but to use it to shield her and the Knights from an entire building was something else.

Tearing her gaze away from Kylo, she watched as heavy slabs crashed around them, the screams of the Resistance soldiers making her shudder.

_Did Poe escape? What about Meione? And the girls… What have I done? _Rey's thoughts swirled through her mind, and a cold sweat broke out across her back.

The horror of her actions made her breath catch in her throat. She wasn't sure that if she looked in the mirror, would she recognise herself as the girl from Jakku.

She wasn't Rey. She was someone else.

Tearing her gaze away from the carnage, she sought out the figure in front of her that would surely be able to answer her questions.

Kylo's eyes scanned her face, his eyebrows furrowed.

'I... can't... do... this,' she whispered.

At her admission, Kylo leant forward, a concerned expression replacing the confusion.

'But you are, Rey. Look around you, you're saving us,' Kylo answered.

It was true. Rey was somehow shielding the Knights with her manipulation of the Force, her efforts creating something of a 'bubble' around them. But every time a heavy piece of rock crashed down and bounced off her protective layer, she felt it.

It was like someone was punching her gut, at the same time as cutting off her oxygen. She felt like she was drowning with the effort.

'At... what… cost?' she answered back. She could taste blood in her mouth. Her arm started to shake asanother boulder crashed off her protective shielding.

Kylo's eyes moved from her face, studying her arm and hand as she continued to push the Force around them. From the corner of her eye, she saw his own hand flex and curl into a fist, his knuckles going white as he clenched.

'I wish I could help you. You're doing so well, Rey,' Kylo said, the frustration clear in his voice as he looked back down at the scavenger.

_It's slowing down_, Rey thought dimly.

She glanced around tiredly. Most of the building was gone, and she could no longer hear the screams that she knew would plague her dreams for months to come. All that remained was dust and carnage, with dark wet splodges that seeped from the heavy rocks. But Rey couldn't allow herself to concentrate on them. That was done now. She had to deal with that later.

'Kylo, look! An opening. We can get out,' Cardo's excited voice cut through the destruction around them.

'We'll have to run for it. Make sure your weapons are ready, we don't know what they've got ready for us. Rey? Rey, did you hear? Let go,' Kylo's voice cut through Rey's sluggish mind. She was just so tired.

From the depths of her core, she grasped the last tendrils of strength that she had and pulled the Force back, her body physically recoiling as it snapped back into her mind.

She staggered, her feet tripping over the boulders as she moved backwards and further into the depths of the building. She was so tired, she could barely stop herself staggering.

Could she run? She wasn't sure if she could move, let alone flat out sprint to The Night Buzzard.

'Ben?' she whispered, reaching out through the dust and the smoke.

In the distance, she could hear Kylo shouting, his words getting lost in the noise of the building.

When did he move away? Why had he left her?

Every blink was taking a lifetime, the darkness of her closed eyelids drawing her in.

She could just sleep now...

They could give her a moment, surely? All she would need was a few seconds of peace.

Her exhaustion was starting to win. Her knees buckled underneath her, and she began to crumple like a paper doll. She knew that when she'd hit the ground, it was going to hurt - but the thought of being horizontal for a while, for letting her body lie flat on the ground, was tantalising.

It was just so close. The ground and the promise of rest was nearly there. She could taste it on her tongue.

She flinched as she felt an unfamiliar arm wrap around her waist, yanking her back to her feet.

'Come on little Empress, I've got you,' Trudgen said, smiling down at her, his face covered in dust and grime from the battle.

She started to pull away from the Knight. She didn't know him, and definitely didn't trust him.

'Why... are... you... helping... me?' Rey snarled back, her feet slipping as he tugged her towards the exit. 'Where's... Ben?'

'Leading the charge with Vicrul. They're the ones that the Resistance wants, so if there's any soldiers waiting outside, they'll be distracted and let us slip by,' Trudgen laughed, his pressure increasing on Rey's waist as he dragged her through the gap.

'You... didn't... answer... my... question. Why are you helping me?' Rey asked.

'You did just save my life. Figured I probably owe you one, and didn't want my debt to stretch out too long,' Trudgen smirked.

As they reached the outside, it took Rey's eyes a while to adjust.

The grounds outside the once-grand pleasure palace had become completely transformed over the course of the evening. Where _The Night Buzzard _had been the only ship docked nearby, Rey could now make out a motley crew of Resistance X-wings and shuttles.

But the most obvious difference was the bodies that covered the grass leading up to the ships. Rey felt her stomach lurch as Trudgen kicked a Rebel Alliance flight helmet away with his boot.

'Impressive, they've cleared a path for us. Come on, I think I can see Cardo waiting for us.'

Rey squinted through the gloom. The Night Buzzard's landing ramp had been lowered, and waiting near the entrance she could make out a solitary figure leaning against the bulkhead, his red lightsaber casting an eerie light over the ground.

'Where is everyone?' Rey's words came easier now, and in the distance, she could hear the muted sound of blaster fire echoing through the trees.

'Hopefully on The Night Buzzard. Cardo?!' Trudgen shouted. 'Who's still fighting?'

'Just Kylo, but he told us to go. He'll catch up.' Cardo's voice carried across the empty field.

'What? Leave without him? That's ridiculous!' Outrage made Rey yank out of Trudgen's grasp, the fury rising in her stomach. She wobbled as she righted herself. The cold wind cut across her bare back, making her shiver.

As soon as she was aboard _The Silencer,_ she was going to set fire to this dress.

'For the first time, I'm not going to argue with a direct order - now hurry up!' Trudgen reached _forward, his hand grasping her forearm._

_This isn't happening. Leave Kylo? Leave Ben? _

The thought of boarding the ship without him made nausea twist in her stomach and climb up her throat.

Why did he think that was going to be a possibility? She had agreed to join him on T_he Supremacy_, and had even shot Poe to prove her loyalty to him. And yet, here he was, deciding that abandoning her was even an option.

With what felt like monumental effort, she pushed the Force down her arm, causing a current to radiant across her skin, shocking Trudgen's hand off with a yelp.

'I'm not leaving without him. You can get on the ship. But I've got somewhere I need to be,' Rey argued.

'That's not -' Trudgen's warning was cut off abruptly as Rey pushed the Force towards him, making the Knight stagger backwards, his face turning white with pain.

With a huff, she pulled the Force back, wincing as it made her head spin.

Rest. She needed to rest.

'Just… Go. Leave if you want. But we'll be back,' Rey said, and without a backwards glance, she ran towards the source of the gunfire.

* * *

_Where were they? _

The noises from the blasters were getting closer. As she moved through the rainforest, she batted away branches and foliage, swearing as one dug a deep scratch into the palm of her palm.

_We're never coming here again_, Rey thought.

She continued scrabbling through thicker foliage, and came across the battleground as she pushed away a large fern.

They were in a small clearing, surrounded by dense trees and brightly coloured flowers. At one end, Rey could see a small Resistance escape shuttle with a single shooter on the roof, his body partially protected by a large sheet of metal.

And directly opposite the shuttle, there he was.

Kylo was standing in full view, his gun and borrowed lightsaber held in his hands as he deflected and fired shots.

Even through her exhaustion, something hungry and dark pooled in her stomach as she watched the man before her twist and bend with ease as he met shot-with-shot. Now, in the heat of battle, his ease with both weapons was obvious.

And with one single blaster fire, Rey knew it was all over. She watched as the shooter's body slid off the roof of the shuttle, landing on the ground with a thud.

A beat of silence stretched across the clearing, giving Rey the perfect chance to move forward.

'Be-' she started to call out, but instantly shut her mouth as she watched him fire another shot at the shuttle.

'So, is that all you've got? Pathetic!' Kylo mocked across the clearing.

Rey frowned as she took in his words.

_Who was he speaking to? _

'Well, not all of us are cowardly enough to hide behind a whole battalion of Knights, Ren,' a familiar voice rang out from the shuttle.

_Poe. _

Relief made her gasp, the noise easily carrying across the clearing and making Kylo's head swing towards her.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of her, but he didn't react any further after she shook her head.

'Why so quiet, Ren? I can't see you, but I was half expecting some sort of witty retort. Or are you too cowardly?' Poe taunted.

'Why don't you just walk out of that shuttle and say that to my face Dameron? Oh... wait, I forgot - Rey shot you and you can't,' Kylo snarled back, turning his face back towards the shuttle.

'I don't know what you've done to her, but believe me, that girl in there isn't really Rey. She would never betray her friends,' Poe shouted back.

Rey felt her chest clench as she took in Poe's words.

Was she really Rey? Or was their bond manipulating her?

Once again, her decision to join Kylo battled in her mind. How could something feel both so wrong and yet so fundamentally right?

She was tugged out of her thoughts as she felt something crash into the back of her leg.

Glancing down, she broke into a smile as a familiar white and orange droid whistled and beeped up at her.

'BB-8! I never thought I'd see you again,' she whispered, dropping down to one knee and her hand passing over the cold metal.

The droid shook side to side as it called out a series of noises to her. Although nothing it was saying was human, and it couldn't vocalise like C-3PO, Rey knew exactly what the little droid meant.

'I'm happy to see you too, buddy. But what are you doing here?'

The droid let out a long string of whistles, ending in a low note.

'You got lost in the fight? And how many did you say were dead… 200 soldiers, right...?' Rey closed her eyes, feeling the droid shift under her fingertips as it continued to 'speak' at her.

She had killed 200 people. 200 men and women who had friends... families... memories... dreams. Just gone.

'No, I haven't abandoned you. Or Poe. Or Finn... I'm doing this for them, can't you see?' Rey muttered, her eyes snapping open as she stared at the droid.

BB-8's beeps and whistles were decidedly doubtful.

'I'm going to get Ben back, BB. I'm going to bring him back to the light side. There's so much good in him. But Poe doesn't believe me, so I need you to deliver this message to Leia. Please?' Rey pleaded, her eyes meeting the droid's photoreceptors.

The droid was silent as it started to roll back out of Rey's grasp. Much to her amusement, it started to 'pace' up and down the small space near her feet, its photoreceptors never leaving her face as it whistled and beeped quietly.

Rey watched it, a small smile tugging at her lips as the droid finally finished deliberating and made its decision. A beam broke across her face as it beeped out an agreement.

'Thank you. But we need to get Poe away from Ben now. I think it may end badly if we don't separate them. Can you get to the ship and move Poe away?' she asked.

The droid whistled, making Rey frown.

'You need a distraction… But what?' Rey asked.

The droid was quiet as it swivelled its head, looking around the small clearing, the whole time 'chattering' as it weighed up their next move.

'I don't care how risky it is, we just need to move quickly,' Rey whispered.

With a long string of noises, the droid responded with a plan.

One that was so crazy, it might actually work.

* * *

'This better work,' Rey whispered, alone now as she sat on the forest floor.

She kept her eyes fixed on Kylo before her. Even without their bond, she could see he was on edge. His body was primed, twisted towards her as his eyes remained locked on the ship. Ever since she had revealed her position to him, she could sense his desperation to join her.

She was a dangerous distraction at this moment.

She smiled as she heard a long whistle come through the trees. Kylo and Poe's arguing cut off as she watched the Supreme Leader's head turn.

That was the sign.

From out of the bushes on the other side of the clearing, Rey smiled as she saw a red jet of light 'shoot' at her. She had to admit, it was a pretty believable show of 'gunfire' from BB-8.

And now, with her own blaster pointed at her ankle she gritted her teeth and pulled the trigger.

Pain exploded through her system as a scream ripped through her mouth, making the roosting birds in the trees explode in a cacophony of noise.

'REY!' Kylo's shout tore through the air.

Perfect, she thought as she threw her blaster into the trees.

Through her tears, she watched as Kylo sprinted towards her, Poe and his shuttle forgotten as he pushed his way through the foliage.

'Now BB-8,' she whispered, smiling as she heard the engines of the shuttle start to rumble and rev up.

'Rey! Rey!' Kylo broke through the foliage, his expression wild as his hands reached down to cup her face.

'Where are you hurt?! Why didn't you get on _The Night Buzzard?_' Kylo's hands fluttered down her shoulders, his eyes full of worry as he knelt.

She pointed at her ankle, leaning into his shoulder as she felt his arms come around her.

'Thought I was going to abandon you? You're an idiot, Ben Solo,' she whispered into his shoulder.

She heard him laugh once, a forced noise as he scooped her into his arms, careful not to put any weight on her damaged ankle.

'They're getting away,' Rey whispered, leaning her head back to look at the shuttle disappearing over the treeline.

'I know. But it doesn't matter now. I don't think that'll be the last we see of Dameron. Come on, we've got to get you back to The Silencer,' Kylo muttered.

Rey smiled into his shoulder as she closed her eyes, and let Ben Solo carry her away into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, another huge thank you to my editor. I miss you more and more.

And thank you to all the people who fully support our decision to move the update times. And to those who aren't happy, I'm sorry but I hope you'll stick around.

Remember – reviews, favourites & follows keep this story alive.

Keep safe everyone.


	16. First Sight

'How long until we reach _The Silencer_?' Kylo asked, leaning against the open door of the cockpit.

'Half hour, if that,' Vicrul answered curtly, his voice nearly being drowned out by the deep rev of the ship's engine.

From the corner of his eye, Kylo watched as the lush greenery of Wasskah disappeared when the ship shifted into lightspeed. Even from this height, he could see the dust cloud that had arisen from Meione's palace.

'You know, we're going to have to destroy _The Night Buzzard_ beforehand. They would've installed a tracker somewhere,' Kylo mused, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he watched an annoyed expression cross Vicrul's face.

'I'll relay _The Silencer,_ then. They'll send a shuttle to rendezvous with us,' Vicrul responded, his voice blank as the stars streaked past their windows.

'You're being surprisingly restrained. What's wrong with you?' Kylo asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

'None of your business,' Vicrul snarled back, turning his head to glare at the Supreme Leader. 'And you know that even without the Force, I wouldn't press your luck, Solo.'

'It's about Rey, isn't it?' Kylo smiled.

He had left the scavenger resting in the back of the ship, and he was itching to get back to her.

Hearing her scream in the forest earlier had shaken him, and even now he still didn't really understand his actions afterwards. He had Dameron alone, injured, and unarmed, but he had let him and that foolish droid escape... and he hadn't cared.

All he had wanted to do was to soothe Rey, and stop her pain.

Kylo shook his head, vowing that when they arrived back on _The Silencer_, he would have to take some space from the scavenger. She was becoming too much of a distraction - and he had a galaxy to run.

'That mangy Jakku runt? Please,' Vicrul scoffed.

'You're annoyed that she saved you, aren't you? Despite everything you have done to her, all your threats, your violence, and your disgusting Judgement parade, she still risked everything for the Knights.'

'Careful Solo, ' Vicrul warned.

'She openly rebelled against her friends and chose us. I doubt you'd do the same, if I'm honest,' Kylo finished.

'No. She chose you, idiot. The Knights were an afterthought. But what you don't see, Kylo, is that there's six of us, and only one of you. If we choose to get rid of her as a collective, there's nothing you can do,' Vicrul laughed, turning around in his chair to face the Supreme Leader. 'But I'm going to keep my deal with your little bird. So when are the trials starting? I'm so eager to see what this girl can really do.'

_The trials._

Kylo flinched. He hadn't allowed himself to think of them, not wanting to ruin any time he had with Rey. But he could sense the Knights were getting restless.

He knew how important they were, and what their outcome would mean if Rey won. They'd swear fealty to her, accept her as the Empress of the First Order. But if she failed...

'Soon. Give her time to recover,' Kylo said.

'Is that a note of desperation I hear, Solo? Pathetic. But you're right, she did save my life. And I'm nothing if I'm not generous. A week then. I bet she hasn't even sorted her lightsaber out yet,' Vicrul crowed.

Her lightsaber.

Their session in his room felt like a lightyear ago, but it was truthfully only a day ago. So much had happened in such a short span of time, it made his head swim.

'You're as kind as ever, Vicrul,' Kylo spat, turning to leave his lieutenant on the flight deck, wincing as he heard the blonde Knight's laugh follow him down to Rey.

'How is she?' Kylo asked, addressing Ap'lek as the Knight leant over the scavenger.

Much to his dismay, she was lying on what he assumed was a torture device, and looked far too pale for his liking. His eyes scanned down her body, noting the bruises, ripped dress and heavily bandaged ankle.

'Unconscious. We've doped her up with bacta and dressed her wounds. But she'll survive,' Ap'lek shrugged.

'You've done well.' Kylo rested his hand on Ap'lek's shoulder briefly.

'She's a good fighter,' Cardo said, coming up to stand beside Kylo. 'Strong, too.'

'But undisciplined, that's obvious. The trials should be interesting to say the least,' Ushar remarked.

Kylo bit his lip as he studied the girl before him. In sleep, Rey's face was relaxed and less tense than he had ever seen it. As he traced the freckles that covered the bridge of her nose, Meione's earlier words floated to the forefront of his mind.

'_The galaxy has whispered your name to me, but I didn't realise how young you'd be. Just a child.'_

How old was she, really? 19? 20? He had so many questions for her. Those scars on her back were just a starting point.

He moved to sit beside her bed, his eyes trailing to where her hand lay limp over the table. As the Knights moved their attention away and conversation began to swell, he gently brushed their fingertips together, marveling at how the slightest touch of their skin would send shivers across his arm.

She was an enigma; a beautiful puzzle for him to solve.

When was it that Rey had gone from a minor inconvenience from Jakku, and transformed into the girl who had saved him hours before?

From the depths of his memory, he dragged up his first memory of her. He smirked as he traced her callused fingertips, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of her skin.

He could distinctly remember the twinge of irritation he felt when he saw the _Millennium Falcon_ fly off with the droid...

* * *

'Who is piloting that piece of junk?' Kylo Ren spat, pointing to Han Solo's ship as it sped away, into the deserts of Jakku.

'A local girl. A scavenging nobody, apparently. One they call Rey, Master Ren,' a trooper answered.

'Get me everything you know about this Rey girl. I want to know why she is helping the Resistance,' he snarled.

* * *

'So tell me again. You keep the records on this trading station, don't you? What's your name again?' Kylo Ren drummed his fingers against his armrest. His voice echoed through the mask as he stared down at the Kyuzo as it stood before him.

'I do. It's Zuvio, my lord,' the Kyuzo answered, twisting his helmet between his fingers as he wilted under the gaze of Kylo Ren.

'So why is there nothing on this girl? Her documents start at age 5. Why not before? Where was she born?' Kylo Ren plucked a filthy sheet of parchment from the table beside him. Rey's documentation was sparse, only giving her first name and gender.

'We're not sure, sir. She arrived on a refugee ship with her parents. They didn't have any papers,' Zuvio said.

From his position, Kylo could see a bead of sweat rolling down the Kyuzo's face. He was beginning to get bored of this back and forth. Nothing was happening. He was getting impatient.

'You're not telling me what I want to know fast enough,' Kylo warned. He raised his fingers up and used the Force to easily break through the creature's thoughts.

The Kyuzo shrieked as Ben flayed the layers of his mind, searching for something deep down.

'Tell me about her parents,' Kylo probed. 'Tell me, and this will stop.'

'They were just humans! They kept to themselves,' Zuvio shrieked, his hands clutching at his skull as he writhed in pain.

'More. There's more,' Kylo flexed his fingers, the pressure increasing on the Kyuzo's mind.

'They spoke with accents. From Naboo, I think. But I can't be sure. Please, stop my lord!' the creature begged. Kylo ignored his cries. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

'And her parents? Where are they now?' he pressed.

'They left her, my lord. Sold her!' Zuvio panted.

'And when was that?' Kylo asked. He could feel the creature's mind start to disintegrate from his actions. He only had a few more minutes of sentience.

'A few months after their arrival,' the Kyuzo whimpered. The creature fell to the ground, his whole body starting to twitch.

'So what happened to her afterwards? The girl, what happened to the girl?' He stood up, releasing his hold. He had left it too late, had gone too far. He could see that now.

'Who cares, my lord,' Zuvio slurred, and Kylo felt the fragile creature's life force leave his body.

The dark-haired man clenched his fists.

She was still a mystery.

But Naboo.

That was a good place to start.

* * *

Kylo sighed as he re-lived the memory. A wave of shame flushed through his body as he thought of the dead Kyuzo on the floor. He used to resort to violence so easily before. Didn't think anything of murder, or even genocide, if it helped accomplish his goals.

He could sense he was different now... But what did that mean? If he wasn't Kylo Ren, who was he?

'Kylo? We've reached the rendezvous point. Come on, we've got to leave.' Trudgen's voice cut through Kylo's wondering, making his eyes fly open and immediately move to the girl that occupied a dangerous portion of his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's note: **Firstly, I hope everyone is staying safe during these terrifying times.

We hope this story can keep you entertained and comforted while you isolate at home.

As usual, a huge thank you to my editor and best friend 'Across The Stories' - can't wait for September.

Please, please keep reviewing. It really helps move the story along.


	17. Reconnected

**Early author's note: There is a POV change halfway through.**

* * *

From the depths of sleep, Rey groaned as she started to rouse. She was still so tired; her eyelids were not fully cooperating as she willed them to open.

_What happened... Where am I? _She thought, her mind foggy as she finally forced her eyes open. But all she was met with was darkness.

Feeling the panic twist in her stomach, she took a deep breath in and began to work backwards and take stock, starting at the most simple observation.

She was horizontal. She was covered in a soft material, and she was lying on something bouncy. Her head was cushioned. She couldn't hear the rumble of engines, or smell the foul stink of The Night Buzzard.

So she had been moved.

With a Herculean effort, she propped herself up on her elbows, her gaze moving around the room as she became accustomed to the darkness.

She was tucked into a large single bunk, the blankets pinning her body underneath the covers. The room was fairly sparse, with a desk pushed against one wall, and shelves covered with assorted knick-knacks that she found hard to make sense of.

As her confusion deepened, a memory floated to the forefront of her memory, making her cheeks flush as she saw Kylo's face come into focus.

'_I have an office that can be converted into your room.'_

So she was sequestered in his chambers now. Perfect. And that wasn't the only thing...

With a sigh, she leant forward and tugged the blankets up. She was wearing fresh sleepwear - but she did not want to think too much about how she had been wearing a dress beforehand. She had to see her ankle, already bracing herself for the layers upon layers of bandaging that she expected to find.

Shooting herself was a risky move, and one that, in hindsight, she really shouldn't have done. She was already chagrined that she was being forced to live in Kylo's quarters with him, but to potentially be a cripple for a few weeks, and physically rely on him… That was another matter.

But to her surprise, she found her ankle… fine.

She frowned as she twisted and moved her foot, her fingertips brushing the skin and inspecting for damage. But there was none.

In fact, she wasn't in pain at all.

With a groan, she collapsed on the bed, her mind whirling as she stared at the ceiling, pursing her lips as her thoughts started to spin.

It must've been Kylo. There was no way a medical bay could sort her ankle so swiftly, and with such precision. He had healed her.

Rey had heard of Force users being able to 'cure' or heal people of their ailments, but she didn't think that the Dark Side could do this...

What did that mean?

An alert at her doorway made her start, her hands pulling up the blanket to cover her sleepwear.

'Come in?' she called.

The door slid open, and she gasped as a very familiar looking droid walked in, turning it's lamp-like eyes to her.

'Mistress Rey! You've woken up? Oh this is good news! Master Solo will be pleased.'

'C-3PO?' she asked, twisting in her bed. There was something off about the droid before her. Instead of a golden sheen and red armour, this droid was silver and black in appearance. But it's mannerisms and the way it walked towards the bed reminded her so much of Leia's droid, that a wave of homesickness threatened to bring tears to Rey's eyes.

'I'm afraid that's not my name, Mistress. But I can forgive the mistake, as it has happened before. No, I'm TC-7. A protocol droid very much like your C-3PO, but significantly better. I'm here to assist you!'

'You sound just like Threepio,' Rey muttered, letting go of the cover as she eyed the droid.

'My programming allows my Master to manipulate my tone in any way he allows it. And from what I can assume, Master Solo found this 'C-3PO' to be agreeable, so here we are,' the droid exclaimed.

'And why are you in my... room?' Rey asked, letting a long sigh out as she smoothed down her blanket.

_I guess this is my room now,_ Rey thought resignedly. At least the bed is comfy.

'I have been instructed to make sure you're situated as you recover from your experience in Wasskah. Horrible business, from what Master Solo has said. So, what do you require? Food, a change of clothes, entertainment?' TC-7 asked.

'Food. Food would be good,' Rey responded, feeling her stomach twist. How long had it been since she ate? Two days? More? She felt as though the events at the brothel had stretched into eternity, and despite her healing, she still felt exhausted.

Stretching the Force out as much as she did had really knocked her for six.

'How long was I asleep for?' Rey asked.

'About 13 hours, Mistress. Allow me to get your food. I'll be right back. Master Solo reminded me to tell you that the sonic fresher is through there, if you wish to shower?' the droid remarked, pointing to a discreet cupboard at the back of the room.

'Thank you. May I ask you one question though, TC-7, before you go?' Rey asked, pulling her legs free of the blanket cocoon.

The droid paused at the edge of the room, turning its empty gaze towards Rey.

'Why do you call the Supreme Leader "Master Solo"? Surely that's not… allowed?' Rey frowned.

The droid slowly turned to face her, tilting its head as it watched her.

'I'm afraid I've never been corrected, Mistress Rey? Master Solo has never requested I change his title,' TC-7 replied.

'I see,' Rey muttered, looking down at her hands. With that revelation in her mind, she slowly got to her feet, ignoring the twinge of her muscles as she walked to the fresher.

'I'll fetch your food now, Mistress. You must be starving! I'll wait for you in the lounge out here,' the droid exclaimed.

_Ben Solo. Who are you?_ Rey thought, pulling open the door.

* * *

'Mistress Rey, you look much better! Less tired, and your hair is far more manageable now,' TC-7 exclaimed as Rey gingerly made her way into the room.

It was weird. She felt nervous as she made her way to the sunken seating area. She knew that this was to be her home for the foreseeable future, but she had a tough time in really believing it.

She was still half-expecting that this was a dream, and that the screechy voice of TC-7 would actually be Threepio waking her up on a Resistance base.

'Your food is here, Mistress. I wasn't sure what you enjoyed, so I consulted all the records that covered the culinary delights of Jakku, and couldn't find any. I had to improvise,' the droid sounded apologetic as he gestured to the food.

'At this point, I'll be happy with a ration pack. What is this?' Rey leant forward, her stomach rumbling as she caught sight of all the food on offer.

'Chuba stew. Hearty and delicious, or so I'm told. But if you'd rather a ration pack, I'm sure the canteen will have a few spare?' the droid asked.

'That's a joke, Tee-Cee. I'm guessing it didn't land,' Rey asked, scooping the bowl up.

'I'm afraid Master Solo doesn't make a lot of jokes, Mistress. So I'm a bit ill-equipped to deal with them. However, I see you've picked up his nickname for me. I expect he's mentioned how he depends on me a great deal?' Tee-Cee asked.

'Happy coincidence, I think. But I'll be sure to ask him about his dependence when I next see him. Where is he anyway? And where are the Knights? I don't remember leaving Wasskah, I'm afraid,' Rey curled up on the sunken sofa, eagerly spooning the stew into her mouth.

The droid was right, it was delicious.

'On duty I think, Mistress. He's barely rested since he came abroad. And the Knights-' Rey raised an eyebrow as she heard a distinct tone of disgust come from the droid as he answered her.

'- They've gone scavenging for a new ship. From what I can gather, you were picked up by a shuttle just outside Wasskah, and The Night Buzzard was destroyed. They feared a tracker had been planted onboard.'

'Sounds like you don't like the Knights, Tee-Cee,' Rey asked through a mouthful of her food.

'It's against my programming to speak badly of humans, Mistress. But Master Solo has expressed… dismay at their behaviour recently, and my master's opinion is the only one who counts. Apart from yours, of course! Have you finished with that bowl? I would encourage you for another bowl, but Master Solo says you mustn't eat too much straightaway.' The droid turned, his hands reaching out to take her empty bowl.

'You and I hardly know each other, Tee-Cee. I wouldn't think my opinion counts for anything. And I had no idea Master Solo was so concerned about my constitution?' Rey leant back, her hands coming up to comb through her damp hair.

Not for the first time did Rey feel dismay at her limp hair. It was too thin and fine to twist into elaborate styles that she had secretly admired from Leia and Connix. She just had to make do with her atypical three buns.

'Master Solo has expressed concern about you, Mistress. And for that reason, your opinion counts a great deal. If I'm not speaking out of turn, I think he cares for you,' the droid replied, turning his back to sort out the bowls.

Rey felt her cheeks flame as she considered his statement.

'Why do you say that?' Rey asked, her voice quiet.

'That he cares for you? Well, for his other guests, he never put so much thought into their food or keeping them comfortable,' the droid replied. 'I'll leave you now, Mistress. But the control panel over there,' the droid pointed to the other side of the room, where a small silver panel sat embedded in the wall, '- that can easily summon me if you need some assistance. I'll leave some flat bread, in case you get hungry. And there's a fresh pitcher of water near your bed.'

'Thank you Tee-Cee. I mean that,' Rey smiled as she studied the droid. The familiarity of the droid was soothing to her.

The droid nodded back, making it's way over to the door.

'Oh, Master Solo has requested that you remain in these quarters for the time being. Just until he returns.' The droid paused, looking over its shoulder towards Rey.

A brief sting ran through Rey's body as she looked towards the door. Truthfully, she hadn't thought about leaving. She was too drained to do much beyond resting and recovering, but now...

Now that she couldn't leave, that's all she wanted to do.

'And how long will that be?' Rey asked through gritted teeth.

'A few hours, I expect. Master Solo did send his apologies, as he knew you wouldn't like that. But he said 'Tell her, it's for her own good',' the droid replied. 'So I'll be locking the door behind me. I'm sorry Mistress.'

Rey took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she felt the irritation flood through her system.

'That's fine, Tee-Cee. Honestly. But please could you relay a message back to Master Solo for me?' she asked.

'Of course, Mistress,' the droid replied.

'Tell him I'm going to rest and recover just this once. But this won't happen again. I'm not a pet that he can keep chained up,' Rey spat.

The droid blinked, and with amusement in it's voice it nodded.

'I don't think he believes that at all, Mistress.'

* * *

Kylo shifted in his seat, letting out a small sigh as his eyes and mind drifted from the conversation.

Usually, battle meetings and strategic mind games thrilled him. He loved working out intricate puzzles, and plotting war that he knew he would ultimately win.

Today, he was distracted.

His mind lay on the girl that was resting in rooms far away.

Was she doing well? Was she hungry, bored, in pain?

His communication with TC-7 had been cut short by Hux entering his anteroom, the weasley face of his General morphing into a triumphant sneer as he reminded Kylo of the meeting that he was late for.

And now, as he looked back up and at the people that stood around his chair, he realised that he hadn't really cared about missing it.

'Supreme Leader, a decision must be made!'

Kylo turned his head to stare at Hux.

'Run me through the plans once more,' Kylo said.

Hux rolled his eyes at this. 'Were you even listening to anything we've been saying, boy?' he snapped.

'You forget who you're speaking to, General. Or shall I remind you, as I did on The Supremacy?' Kylo said softly, turning his full attention on the belligerent officer. He smirked as Hux's face paled, his hand coming up to briefly touch his throat.

Kylo didn't admit it to anyone, but he had been incredibly relieved to feel the Force when Meione's blocker had finally left his system. On Wasskah, he had assumed that the blocker was temporary, but as the hours wore on after they had returned back to The Silencer, and he had still felt nothing, he had begun to get worried. If he didn't have the Force, who was he?

All he was missing now was his connection with Rey.

And that worry niggled and tore at his brain like nothing else.

'I believe young Armitage isn't being deliberately obtuse, Supreme Leader, but just venting his frustration,' a smooth, simpering voice made Kylo turn his head, his gaze falling on the familiar form of Allegiant General Pryde. 'You see, the Resistance scum are still holed up on Crait, and so far, their numbers are small and their weapons are useless. However, our intelligence suggests they're gaining more supporters everyday. So, why aren't we leading a charge against them?'

'Aren't our fighters already targeting the X-wings when they fly out for supply runs?' Kylo asked.

'A good point, Supreme Leader, however -'

'But that's madness! You don't just target a few rats with individual traps when you know where the nest is. It doesn't make sense to wait longer!' Hux cut in.

Kylo paused, turning his gaze away from his troops and to the hanger below.

Why was he waiting? Even though he found Hux to be frustrating, and wrong on most counts... he had to admit he was speaking sense.

There was no reason for delaying any longer. The heart of the Resistance was there, hiding in those salt cliffs, just waiting to be extinguished.

The wise and powerful Leia Organa.

The thought of his mother made his heart clench. There was so much conflict in his mind when her name was brought up. He willed himself to embrace the feelings of loathing that he had spent so long cultivating, but he simply couldn't get past the terrifying, deep love he held for her.

She kept him scared - and weak. He couldn't be Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader when Ben Solo clung onto his coattails.

Not anymore. He had a galaxy to run.

'You're right. How long until our fleet is ready for an attack?' Kylo answered, wincing as he heard the hollowness in his own voice.

'Unfortunately, we're looking at about a week. We took quite a lot of damage when The Supremacy went down,' Pryde remarked.

Kylo nodded. 'Keep me informed with all the incomings and outgoings from Crait. I don't want there to be a lengthy battle if we can avoid it.'

'Yes, Supreme Leader,' Hux said gleefully, his fingertips flying over his communicator.

'What's the next order of business?' Kylo asked, leaning back in his chair.

'We need to discuss taking over the Perlemian Trade Route, Supreme Leader. A dull endeavour, but a crucial one. Let me bring up the statistics,' Pryde muttered.

'Thrilling,' Kylo muttered. He shifted, one hand drumming on the arm of his chair. This meeting had already gone on for too long. Was this what being Supreme Leader was all about? Bureaucracy meetings, and trade routes? The industry of the galaxy didn't interest him in the slightest.

And then suddenly, everything changed.

Kylo froze as he felt her. She was back.

His mind went from dull monotony to glorious Rey. He inhaled sharply as he felt their bond soothe through his mind, its wild emotions winding its way through his soul, tending to every ragged wound.

He knew he had missed her, but until that moment he hadn't realised how much he ached for her.

He felt the familiar prickle at the back of his head, signalling their connection had opened. They could see each other once more.

His eyes cast around the room, finally landing on Rey as she stared back, her expression hungry.

'You're back'.

Her voice whispered through his mind, sending goosebumps down his arms.

Time stood still as they stared at each other, simply basking in the connection that flowed between them. Kylo knew that he was being too open with her, too vulnerable. But he didn't feel her hold back as her relief and desperation surged along their bond, meeting him in equal measure.

She had missed him.

With difficulty, he ripped his gaze away from her, turning his attention back on the room.

To them, nothing had changed. Hux was still tapping at his communicator, nodding absent-mindedly as Pryde spoke of that cursed trade route takeover. But none of that mattered now.

'Get out,' Kylo said, tension radiating through his body as he stood up.

Pryde paused, frowning as he looked up at the Supreme Leader. 'My lord..?'

'This is important, Supreme Leader. It cannot wait,' Hux argued.

'Leave me… NOW!' Kylo shouted.

She was still there, on the periphery of his sight. The need to speak to her, feel her, watch her was unlike anything he had ever felt. But he could feel her longing through his mind, fuelling him on.

The room emptied swiftly, Hux lingering in the doorway to cast a long look over the room, but with one shove of the Force, Kylo slammed the door shut, leaving him and Rey alone.

'I've missed this.'

Kylo's muscles seized up as he heard Rey's confession. He turned around, his eyes scanning over her form as she stood near one of the large windows. His mouth twitched as he took in her attire. She had draped a large blanket around her shoulders, but he could see her legs and feet were bare as she walked around the room.

'Missed what?' he asked, his voice echoing around the empty room.

'The connection. It's odd, I didn't properly realise what was missing until it came back. Is that confusing?' she questioned.

'No, I understand.'

He had so many questions to ask, but in this moment, he was just happy to watch her. He was almost glad that she hadn't met his gaze again. He felt too raw when their eyes locked, as though she could see right into the depths of his soul.

'Where are you? I can't see your surroundings -?'

He took a step back as she turned to face him, returning her smile hesitantly.

'- I just see you,' she said softly, pulling the blanket tighter around her body.

'I'm in a meeting room. Not too far away. Have you been sleeping?' he said. He slowly started walking towards her, his smile widening as he took in her mussed hair.

'Yes. And eating too. Tee-Cee has been very accommodating. When… When are you returning?'

Her hesitant question, and the longing that followed along their bond stunned him. She wanted to see him? After everything he had put her through on Wasskah?

'Soon. I swear,' he promised. 'I suppose we should talk about the choice you made on Wasskah?' He surprised himself with his forwardness, but was pleased when she saw a flush redden her cheeks.

He moved closer as she turned her face away, her hands clutching the blanket closer to her body.

'If you'd like. But I'd rather do it in person,' Rey confessed, not meeting his gaze as the blush lingered on her skin.

'Of course. Actually, there's a few things I need to talk to you about anyway,' he said, his mind stealing back to his discussion with Vicrul on The Night Buzzard.

'Oh?' Rey's interest was piqued now, and he felt her gaze return to his face.

'Yes... It's time we talked about the trials,' Kylo answered, his voice heavy as he saw something akin to fear cross the scavenger's expression.

* * *

**Author's note: **As usual, a huge thank you to my editor for going through this beast of a chapter.

Please continue leaving reviews and favourites.


	18. The History of the Trials

_'It's time we talked about the trials.'_

That's what he had said. Ever since their connection had ended Rey had been mulling over this sentence, her body full of restless energy as she paced back and forth in their shared living room. He hadn't wanted to go any further whilst they had been separated, but had left her with a promise of returning soon.

But, to Rey, that wasn't soon enough.

She groaned, her hands coming to scrub at her face irritably. At the moment, her whole life seemed to be rushing by at light speed. She needed a breather.

She chuckled as she removed her hands from her face. It was almost funny, really.

Just a few short months ago, at night, when she looked over the moon-bleached sands on Jakku, all she asked for was some excitement in her life. Or at least something to break up the monotony of scavenging for rations.

Now, she was poised to take the trials of the Knights of Ren, which would decide whether she'd be fit to rule the galaxy as an Empress. And she was finding this too much.

'Get a grip,' she whispered.

'Mistress Rey?' The familiar sound of Tee-Cee made her look up to the door. She frowned as she saw Luke's lightsaber in his hands.

'Master Solo has asked me to relay a message. He said he won't be too much longer, but he has asked you to start working on this-' the droid held out the blade, '-whilst you wait.'

Rey sighed. She had forgotten about the saber. That seemingly impossible task that had kicked off everything from a few days prior. What had Kylo said before?

_'You've got to dig deep inside and channel what makes you Rey'._

'Easy peasy,' she muttered, marching over to the droid. 'Thanks Tee-Cee.' She glanced down at the weapon, her thumb brushing over the metal.

'I don't know why he wants me to reconstruct it. This was his uncle's, and his grandfather's before. It's part of his history,' Rey mused.

'Master Solo is many things Rey, but sentimental he is not. He believes in embracing the future, not the past,' the droid said. Rey looked up, a smile tugging at her lips. She could hear the doubt and disbelief in the robot's voice.

'Did he tell you to say that?' she asked, watching as the droid shifted uncomfortably. Her smile widened. He was more like C-3PO than she had first noticed.

'That's the official line, Mistress Rey. Before I leave, do you require any food? Some more stew?'

'I'm good. Thank you though,' she said, smiling as she turned away. She heard the doors swish shut before she let her smile fade.

'So, it's just you and me now,' she said, looking down at her mentor's saber. 'Come on, let's concentrate.'

* * *

_Be with me…_

_Be with me…_

'Be with me,' Rey said, her thoughts whispering out of her mouth as she felt the Force move through her fingertips. Its power levitated the lightsaber up and unclipped the metal casing of the saber.

She was getting close, she could feel it. She couldn't hear the voices of the Jedi who came before her yet, but the Force was moving and flowing through her with a new lease of life.

_Be with me..._

With a heavy clunk, the metal casing dropped and hit the table, making Rey open her eyes. Like in their first session, she was sitting cross-legged on a sunken sofa, having Luke's lightsaber on the table in front of her. But now, all she could see was a shell.

At eye level, floating just in front of her was a small, blue crystal. Tiny and pointed, it seemed to pulse and flare with energy.

'So, you're what the trouble is all about,' Rey smiled. With a shaking hand, she gingerly stroked down the side of the crystal. It was warm to the touch.

'Beautiful, aren't they?'

Kylo's voice made her jump.

The Supreme Leader was leaning against the doorframe, his face thoughtful as he looked down at Rey's seated position.

'How long have you been there?' she asked, frowning.

'Well done for opening the casing. I knew you could do it,' Kylo answered, pushing away from the wall to walk towards her.

'You deliberately avoided my question,' Rey said, turning her attention back to the floating kyber crystal.

'Has Tee-Cee offered you food?' Kylo said. With a fluid motion, he sat down opposite her, his eyes joining hers as they watched the crystal spin.

'You did it again,' Rey pointed out.

Kylo smiled, his eyes meeting hers. Their bond hummed between them, pushing relief across as they looked at each other.

'I'm glad it's back,' Kylo said, his voice soft as his eyes traced her face.

'How was your day?' she asked, internally wincing as she heard the question come out. She meant it to be interesting, but instead it came out dull.

'Uneventful, then eventful, then boring once more. Yours?' he answered.

'The same really,' Rey said, shrugging. 'So, - the trials?'

Rey frowned as she watched Kylo's eyebrows draw together. 'What is it?' she asked.

'Nothing. You're just... eager,' he answered.

'Isn't that a good thing? Eager to learn?' Rey leant forward, leaning her forearms on the table.

'Eagerness can also lead to stupidity, or mistakes. And in the trials, you can't afford to make any mistakes,' Kylo said, his voice hollow as he moved his gaze away from her face.

Rey frowned, her eyes flicking to the crystal that still hung suspended in the air. Delicately, she placed her hands around the source of light, forcing it to lay on the table.

'But with you as a mentor, I won't make mistakes. So no distractions, no interruptions. Tell me about the trials,' Rey said firmly.

From his position opposite her, Rey watched as Kylo sighed heavily, his hand coming to pinch the bridge of his nose.

'I suppose we should start at the beginning then,' Kylo muttered. 'So, for you to understand why there are trials, how much do you know about the Jedi Code?'

Rey frowned. She hadn't expected these trials to harken back to the Jedi Order, but she was in no position to question.

'From what I've read, it seems as though the Jedi are bound by fairly strict code of conduct. Ideas of marriage, love, passion are forbidden. That's why your grandparents' marriage was so secretive,' Rey said.

Kylo raised an eyebrow. 'I see you've been talking to my mother?' he asked, a teasing tone coming into his voice. Rey shrugged. 'But yes - in a very brief summary, the Jedi Code was set up to discourage people from falling to the 'Dark Side'. But, I think you wouldn't be shocked to know that the First Order or the Knights don't believe in that.'

'So, when the Knights of Ren were formed, a system was put in place that would actively rebel against all the old dogma of the Jedi Order. They didn't believe those feelings of love or jealousy were making people weak, but strong. Stronger than any Jedi. It was then decided to focus on those 'forbidden' feelings. Emotions like of anger, vengeance, passion, desire. And that's how the trials came about.'

Rey leant back, raising her eyes to the ceiling as she pondered his revelation.

'So, to be a Knight, you have to be the exact opposite of a Jedi?' Rey asked, lowering her gaze back down.

'In my mind, I understand it as two sides of the same coin. A Knight and a Jedi are both Force-sensitive, powerful individuals. But whether a Jedi believes that the suppression of emotions is what makes them powerful, we believe in embracing it. Channelling those emotions.' Kylo explained, his eyes moving to where Rey was absent-mindedly playing with the kyber crystal.

Hearing the Jedi code bandied around so casually was like sacrilege to Rey's ears.

In her few short weeks embracing the family and community that Leia and Luke had created, she had come to think that the Jedi Order was absolute. Flawed, as Luke had said so many times. But it was the only way of living.

'Okay. Let's say I understand that,' Rey snorted. 'You still haven't explained what the trials are.'

'Context is everything Rey. But as you're so impatient, there are four sections of the trials in our case. Sometimes more, sometimes less.'

'How can there be more? Or even less?' Rey asked.

'The Knights aren't limited in numbers. And more Knights always means more trials. You see, the trials aren't generally physical, or mental endeavours. They're driven and created around feelings.'

Rey nodded slowly, her eyes meeting Kylo's once more. He was studying her reaction, his mind guarded as the bond flowed between them.

'To become a Knight, you must take in and study each forbidden emotion that is put in front of you. You cannot shy away from it, or deny it like a Jedi, but really feel it. Each trial is driven by one particular emotion. So, in our case, you're going to study possession, fury, vengeance, and passion. And each trial is judged by two Knights.'

'Why is that?' Rey asked. Kylo laughed, the noise humourless.

'In an ironic turn of events, I think it's based on the old rule that Jedi Masters could only take on one Padawan at a time,' Kylo said wryly.

'At the end of the trials, you will know what emotion you can work with. This is what makes the Knights of Ren so powerful, you see Rey? Yes, training and studying with lightsabers helps, but to **really** know what drives you, what emotion you feel the most... That will take you above any Jedi Knight.'

Rey closed her eyes, her thoughts blazing through her mind as she took in all the information.

'These trials are also entirely subjective. Trudgen and Cardo will judge you first, but in the end, Trudgen will be the one to decide if you pass or fail, as he is the master of the first trial,' Kylo said.

'And the first trial is possession?' Rey murmured. 'So... What do I do? How do I channel that?' The scavenger opened up her eyes, frowning across the table where the Supreme Leader sat.

He raised his hands in a gesture of defeat. 'That's entirely up to you. I've heard of some Knights doing grand gestures, such as taking control of armies or military leaders for information. Or at the same time, one Knight passed by stealing an heirloom from his parents, as he coveted it as a child. Whatever you decide to possess, you must do it with conviction. That's the only way you will pass.'

'If Trudgen and Cardo are the judges for this, who are the rest?' Rey felt her stomach drop as she thought to a blonde Knight who she knew would fail her, no matter what.

'Ushar and Kuruk are fury. They're the most bloodthirsty men I know,' Kylo shook his head. 'I'm sorry to say that Vicrul and Ap'lek are vengeance. We'll need to prepare for that, I'm sure Vicrul is going to make this tougher than necessary.'

'And passion? Who is passion?' Rey asked.

Kylo paused, his eyes sweeping across her face. 'That's me, Rey. I'll be judging you for that.'

A beat of charged silence passed between them, the bond growing taut with emotion as they stared at each other. Rey broke first, clearing her throat.

'So, why don't you have a 'Padawan'?' she asked. A beep at the door made her head turn.

Kylo shrugged, climbing to his feet. Rey watched him walk towards the entry. 'Maybe it's because I'm Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights, Supreme Leader of the Galaxy. Or…' he paused, turning his head to study her. 'Maybe it's because I haven't found a Padawan yet.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another fortnight, another chapter. A huge thank you to all my followers & reviewers (In particular BrokenMentality, who always leaves such thoughtful messages).

I hope the explanation of the trials is clear enough. Please leave any feedback, it'll really help.

Of course, a huge thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars'. Por favor and gracias


	19. Stories To Tell, Truths To Be Accepted

Kylo opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing TC-7 to walk into his room.

'Master Solo! It's good to see you. If you're hungry, I can prepare some food for you or -' the droid started, but stopped as soon as Kylo raised his hand.

'What are you doing here? I didn't request your presence.' Kylo frowned as he took in the bundle of fabric in TC-7's arms.

_Curse this droid. _

Kylo had been making such good progress with Rey in the last few minutes, his admiration growing for her as she took in the details of the trials with ease. For the first time since _The Supremacy_, they had managed to have a proper conversation that lasted more than five minutes.

He had seen the trust in her eyes as he watched her. Some of her frustration and disquiet had dropped for a moment, and all that was left was curiosity. He wanted to carry on with their discussions; there was so much more he wanted to talk to her about.

Talking with Rey felt… natural. Kylo didn't feel like he needed to put any fronts up in front of her. He could breathe properly, without people criticizing and judging his every move.

'I've brought the rest of Mistress Rey's outfits from her spare room. The last time I saw her, she was just wearing a blanket as a coat. Most undignified,' the droid answered.

'You know, I can hear you Tee-Cee.' Rey's voice floated across from where she was sitting, and Kylo had to suppress a smile as he watched the droid peer around his body.

'And you haven't changed yet, Mistress Rey. You know, as Empress of the First Order, you may wish to look more… regal as you relax.' The droid walked around him, the disapproval clear in his robotic voice.

'Rey may wear, or do, as she wishes in our own private quarters. But thank you for your input,' Kylo said through gritted teeth, grabbing the bundle from the droid's arms.

'I was only trying to help, Master Solo. You specifically ordered that I attend to Mistress Rey, and offering friendly advice is all part of the service.'

Kylo rolled his eyes. He didn't know how he managed to do it, but somehow he'd created a robot that was even more annoying than C3PO.

'Mistress Rey, I do hope I haven't offended you. I understand your experience on Wasskah was traumatic, and I hope my 'input' - as Master Solo so politely calls it - hasn't halted your recovery. From which, I assume, you're doing well?' The droid now sounded apologetic.

'No, it's fine Tee-Cee. But thank you. And yes, I feel a lot better after your stew earlier.' Rey smiled as she stood up. She moved towards Kylo, reaching out to grab the bundle of clothing with one hand, but he noticed how she kept the blanket tight around her body with the other.

He saw a light blush stain across her cheeks as she tucked the clothing under her arm.

_**I want you to be comfortable here, Rey. **_

He pushed the thought across their bond, watching as the blush deepened on her cheeks, and she hesitantly met his gaze.

'That is good news. I can see that you're resting all your weight on your foot now. I'm so glad that Master Solo fixed your injuries, but I still think you should visit the med bay. Earlier I noted you have heavy scarring on your back. In various human cultures, I've been told that scarring isn't generally valued, so I'm sure that this could easily be lasered away, if you so wish.'

Instantly the good humour and blush drained from her face. Kylo watched as the scavenger froze in front of him, her eyes slipping away from his as she turned her head to the droid.

'Noted. Thanks Tee-Cee,' she murmured.

Kylo could feel the tension rolling off her shoulders as she tightened her grip on her blanket, pulling it higher around herself. He sighed as he watched her move away, disappearing into the small office that was now her room. As the door slid shut behind her, he turned his attention back to the droid.

'You can go now, Tee-Cee,' he muttered. 'And do not disturb us for the rest of the night.'

Kylo closed his eyes, leaning against the doorframe as he heard the droid march out of the room.

Across their bond, he could feel that Rey was throwing up her walls, shielding herself as he tried to peek into her mind. Her upset was tangible in the room.

He didn't know what the next steps were. He had never dealt with a female in such a way before. Did he go to her, or leave her alone with her own thoughts?

He knew this was a conversation they had to have, but he didn't want to force it. He wanted Rey to be open with him on her own terms, and not because a stupid droid had thoughtlessly voiced its opinion to them.

If only he hadn't healed her. They could still be living in a bubble of ignorance for a while longer.

He opened his eyes, looking down at his hands. He could still feel the warmth of the Force as it flowed through him and into her wound.

He knew that it was dangerous. Healing her like that was a slippery slope back to the light side. The minute he brought her back abroad _The Silencer_, he should have just let the med droids sort her out. Instead, he had marched her to his quarters, the need to help her twisting in his stomach as he heard her groan in pain.

He couldn't let her suffer any longer.

He sighed as he let his hands drop, his eyes moving to the kyber crystal that lay on the table.

Her acceptance and questions of the trials had been admirable. He hadn't seen her flinch, or panic, but simply accept it. She was strong.

So why couldn't he be strong now?

He frowned, clenching his fists as he moved towards her door. For them to be equal, they had to accept each other. They both had stories to tell, and truths to be accepted. This wasn't the time for secrets, or worries.

They had to talk.

Raising his knuckles to the door, he lightly knocked. Time seemed to stretch on as he waited. Maybe she didn't want to talk to him? Maybe she needed to deal with this herself?

As the doubts began to surround his judgement, he was startled when the door slid open. Rey had removed her blanket, and simply stood in the doorway in a sleep vest and shorts, her expression reserved as she watched him.

He kept his eyes locked with hers, knowing the importance of this moment as she stared at him. He could feel her fear and panic as she slowly turned away, walking back to the bed. Her simple cotton top did nothing to shield her back from his curious eyes.

'I guess you've got questions?' she asked. Kylo swallowed as he watched her sit on the edge of her bed, her bare legs pale in the room.

With his past conquests, he had never paid much attention to girl's legs, knowing that there were far more pleasurable things to concentrate on. But with Rey, he was fascinated by her scuffed knees and hardened muscles that tapered down to delicate ankles. They were like a piece of art.

He shook his head. He was getting soft.

'And I guess you've got questions too?' he asked, moving into the room.

Rey shrugged, her expression still guarded as she watched him.

'I do. But I can feel the curiosity burning off you. And I'd rather get it over with,' Rey muttered. 'But I do have to know one thing. And you've got to be completely honest with me.'

Kylo nodded. He could feel her sincerity, mixed with anticipation and fear. Whatever she was about to say, she was scared of his answer.

'Vicrul said I 'sickened him' during the Judgement. So… do I sicken you too?' Rey questioned, her voice tailing off as she watched his face.

Kylo frowned, taken aback as he considered her question.

How could she ask that? Didn't she realise how preposterous that was? He was shocked that she even had to consider that.

But with one glance at her fearful expression, he felt his stomach clench. She honestly believed that she did.

'No, Rey. You don't. And I don't know how you could even ask me that.'

'I'm not sure if you're just being polite, or telling the truth,' Rey laughed, the noise sharp and hollow.

'I mean it. If I thought scars were 'sickening' do you think I would've kept this one for so long?' Kylo touched his own face, tracing the line that Rey's lightsaber had given him just a few months ago. 'They're reminders.'

'Reminders of what?' Rey asked.

'Moments of weaknesses, that ultimately led to moments of strength. The body heals the body, keeps it fighting as it knits back together. If that's not survival or strength, I don't know what is,' Kylo answered.

Slowly he approached the bed, watching Rey's reaction to his movements with interest. She was like a startled jungle cat, her whole body on edge as he closed in on her. He could sense her unease, and wanting to soothe the scavenger, pushed a wave of calm along their connection as he turned away from her.

He sat on the floor, his back braced against the mattress. He knew that Rey clouded his judgement if she was too close, and the coldness of the metal floor allowed for grounding moments of clarity as he turned to study her face. He could feel her questions about his healing bubbling under the surface, and he knew he was going to have to answer them delicately.

'But I'll tell you what does sicken me. It's how you got those scars. They aren't the marks of just a tough life, but a painful one.' Kylo studied her face, feeling a pang of concern tighten his chest as he watched her look away, her expression haunted, and her eyes unfocused as she thought of her past.

'Rey... I'm not looking for answers. And if you want to keep secrets, that's fine. But I have got one more thing to ask,' Kylo said.

Rey turned her face back to him, confusion chasing away the torment as her eyes met his.

'Back in the brothel, Vicrul asked if you had worked in a pleasure tent...And you told me 'Not in the way you're thinking of'. What did you mean?' Kylo said quietly. It was strange. Just voicing that concern felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

What he said to her was true; he didn't want or need answers about her past. He was expecting them to come out eventually.

But this.

The thought of Rey acting like Jaara or the other girls in Meione's made him feel sick to the stomach. But at the same time, an unmistakable jolt of white-hot jealously flooded through him.

Rey smiled, the movement not reaching her eyes as she stared down at him.

'I did work in a few of Jakku's pleasure tents. But only as a waitress, or a cleaner. When I was younger I did any jobs that guaranteed ration packs. It was okay work, didn't pay much. But the girls were kind. And they understood my situation. But before that...' Rey sucked in a deep breath, her eyes sliding away from his. 'I was sold into slavery when I was five years old. Hence the scars,' Rey admitted.

Kylo frowned, the jealousy in his stomach being replaced swiftly with a tidal wave of fury.

'That's why I could empathise with Meione's girls. Because I know what it's like to be kicked out as rubbish, and not have anywhere else to go. I suppose I should count my lucky stars I became good at scavenging, otherwise…' Rey shrugged.

'I had… no idea.' Kylo shook his head. 'How old were you when you were first sold?'

Rey raised her hands. 'Five maybe. I'm not sure how old I am now, if I'm honest. I was young though. But I can tell you that abandoned runts on Jakku don't get 'kind' slavers. They get the ones who are bored easily with girls who cry out for their parents at night.' Rey shook her head fiercely, her hands curling into fists as Kylo felt the sadness along their bond.

He could sense she was trying to be so strong - but surely she knew she didn't have to be around him. He needed to soothe her, but he wasn't sure how.

'Rey. I can't help you solve your past. Or what happened to you. But know that, if I ever meet those who sold you into slavery, I'll kill them.' Kylo watched as a small smile crept across her face.

'Then you'll have to join the queue,' she said, her voice sincere as she met his eyes again.

'Okay. And if it helps, your travel papers give your birth year as 15 ABY. It's not a lot to go on, but everyone needs a birthday. Even I've got one,' Kylo smiled.

'Travel papers?' Rey asked, her voice dropping as she studied his face.

Kylo frowned, not understanding why Rey's body froze as she watched him, or why the confusion tore across her face.

'Yes? You know, the ones that Unkar Plutt had? I was actually surprised over the lack of information on them. Normally documentation from Naboo is plentiful, bordering on excessive,' Kylo said, dismissively, shaking his head as a distant memory played on his mind.

It was as though he was back on board the _Falcon_, watching as his mother stacked boxes of archival books and parchments from Naboo's libraries, looking for anything that would help her study the Jedi Order.

'_Theed has one of the greatest libraries in the free world, Ben. But they don't half bury useful information under a pile of flowery words,' Leia said, laughing as she watched the boxes tumble to the floor._

'Naboo? Papers? Ben… I don't have those things.' Rey slowly shook her head, pulling her legs up to fold underneath her chin.

Kylo frowned at her reaction. He knew she had few memories of her parents, and probably nothing of her time before Jakku, but surely she would've searched on Jakku? The drive to discover everything surely would have driven her to distraction.

He turned to face her properly now, rising onto his knees before her.

He could see and sense the panic from her, and knew he had to approach this situation delicately.

'Rey. Believe me when I say you have documents. I've seen them myself. You have to trust me,' he said, his voice soft as he watched the girl in front of him struggle with his words.

'And you wait until now to tell me?' Rey said slowly, the confusion slowly being replaced with fury as she stared at him.

He leant back, her torrent of anger making him flinch as he felt her hurt move along their bond and stab into his head.

_This isn't good_, he thought.

'I wasn't aware you knew so little. I thought... I thought you would've asked, or done some digging yourself.' Kylo held his hands up in a gesture of submission as he felt the anger roll off her like waves breaking against the shore.

'When did you see this? Recently? Maker, Kylo! How much do you actually know about my past?!' Rey spat. 'You know how desperate I am for answers, and yet here you are, revealing this as though it was nothing!'

She hadn't moved from her position, but he could see her arms shaking with anger as she stared at him, her knuckles white where she had wrapped her arms around her knees.

'Listen, I know it looks bad. But I'm being truthful when I say I had no idea. But if you want, I can show you everything I know about your papers,' Kylo soothed. He knew her anger was justified, but a small part of him wanted to see that fury disappear from her face, and the hurt that he caused to be extinguished. He disliked it when she had called him Kylo, and not Ben.

'What do you mean? How can you do that?' Rey asked, her voice suspicious as she watched him.

Kylo sighed heavily. He forgot that although Rey was probably as powerful as he was, she only had a few months of training. There was so much she didn't know about the Force, or what they could do together when she was properly trained.

'I'm going to show you, Rey. But for that to work, I need your mind to be completely open to mine,' he said.

With displeasure, he saw uneasiness form on Rey's face immediately. He knew it was a big ask. They had already shared and seen so much through their bond, and he knew how special that connection was. However, he knew that both him and Rey intentionally put up barriers to keep their thoughts hidden.

Sharing memories was another degree of intimacy. When they would be connected, every stray thought would be seen by the other, every shared emotion would be magnified. He knew that he could deal with Rey's lightness and power, but he didn't know if she could deal with his darkness.

'You don't have to, if you don't want to. But I want you to know it's there for you,' Kylo said.

A long moment passed as he watched the expressions play across her face. He knew he could go into her mind and see what she was thinking, but that was an invasion of privacy that he knew she would not appreciate.

And, truthfully, he didn't mind not knowing everything. Feeling her emotions lightly move down their bond, and watching her features and eyes play as she came to her decision was fascinating.

'Okay,' Rey said finally.

'Are you sure?' Kylo asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched her unfold herself. During their conversation, he had forgotten that she was wearing sleepwear, and his eyes were drawn to the hardened muscles that moved on her thighs and arms.

A sudden, absurd thought of kissing her wrists, and the soft skin on the inside of her elbow made him turn his face away, his cheeks flaming as he shifted his weight.

_Get a grip_, he scolded himself. He didn't think ridiculous thoughts like that wouldn't be appreciated when they shared his memory.

'Yes. I've got to know. So… how do we do this?' Rey's hesitant question made him turn back to face her.

'Well, first thing, you've got to trust me. You can't be fighting me,' Kylo said.

'That's going to be tough.'

Kylo smiled as he heard the weak joke. His grin widened as he saw some of the fury disappear from her eye, replaced by a small smile that played on the scavenger's mouth.

'I'm sure you'll manage. It's best you close your eyes,' Kylo said. 'It's not going to be comfortable.'

'I don't mind. As long as I know,' Rey answered, her eyelids fluttering shut.

With her eyes closed, Kylo had a moment to watch the scavenger unaware. Not for the first time, he admired her fine-boned features and the dark slant of her eyebrows. During his years travelling with his parents, and then with the Knights, he had met and been with a selection of women. But none of their faces intrigued him as Rey's did. There was a fierceness, and a quiet beauty that she wore unconsciously. She truly was glorious.

Moving forward slowly, he gently took Rey's face in his hands, his fingertips curving around her cheeks. He hesitantly placed his forehead against hers, a smile tearing across his face as he heard her inhale sharply at their closeness.

With a deep breath, he felt Rey's consciousness nudge against his mind, and with a sharp push he found his mind falling, tugging the memory down with them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone's enjoying this story. I'm curious though. Who's your favourite character? I'd love to know if you have a favourite Knight, or your opinions on the whole trial dynamic. Tell me!

Another huge thank you to my editor 'Across The Stars'. Ten years on and nothing has changed.


	20. The Lockable Memory

Rey inhaled sharply as she felt Kylo's hands frame her face. She knew she had to concentrate, but she couldn't help but lean into his touch. His closeness was intoxicating.

As their foreheads touched, she felt his consciousness brush against hers hesitantly. Concern sang across their bond as she felt something brewing in the connection between them.

He was worried.

She started to speak, wanting to ease his fear with some soothing words. Instead, all that came out of her mouth was a gasp as his consciousness enveloped her every thought, and Rey suddenly felt as though she was falling.

She tumbled, her stomach churning and swooping as her thoughts were directed in a thousand different directions. With a heavy thud she landed in an unfamiliar landscape, her head spinning as she looked around.

Logically, she knew she hadn't physically moved. She was still dimly aware of her corporeal body sitting cross-legged in her room. She could even feel the heat from Kylo's forehead, still pressed against hers. But mentally she was somewhere else. She was in a throne room, watching as another version of Kylo held a sheet of parchment out in front of him.

'Her documents start at age 5. Why not before? Where was she born?' she heard him demand, disgust clear in his voice as he scanned the paper.

'We're not sure, sir.' A quivering voice from near the floor made Rey stare at the small creature that was shaking before Kylo Ren.

_I know that person,_ she thought. _A Kyuzo... I haven't seen one since… _

Her thoughts trailed off as she watched the creature cower before Kylo Ren.

_**You haven't seen one since Jakku, right?**_

Shock darted through Rey as she heard Kylo's voice whisper through her mind.

_**Don't panic. You're in my thoughts, a visitor in my mind. I can hear everything you're thinking, and feeling. **_

_He's called Zuvio, isn't he? He worked with Unkar Plutt. I recognise him. _

The realisation dawned in Rey's mind as she watched the Kyuzo's panic. It stammered a reply back to Kylo Ren.

_Then... who is that?_ She asked, staring at the seated version of Kylo as he scanned the parchment.

_**My past self. I… want to warn you. This memory doesn't end well.**_

Kylo's voice was suddenly full of regret as the scene continued to unfold in Rey's mind. To her horror, she watched as Kylo started to squeeze the life out of Zuvio, demanding the answers the creature was unwilling to give.

'They were just humans. They kept to themselves,' Zuvio cried, his hands uselessly trying to free the invisible hand that was wrapped around his throat.

Rey felt a jolt of panic tear through her mind. The Kyuzo was talking about her parents, and Kylo was killing him. Didn't he realise how important this information was to her?

The memory began darkening in the corners; everything was starting to fade. The recollection was drawing to a close. It would be over soon, and she wouldn't know anything else!

All the feelings of rejection and terror that she associated with her parents came flooding back to her. Since Kylo had told her about Naboo, she had felt completely lost. Everything she knew or dreamt about her parents had been thrown into chaos. She had spent so long imagining who they were that having the smallest grain of truth offered to her scared her.

But she wanted more. It was like a drug. And here Rey was, witnessing a memory that she wouldn't have ever seen about the parents she had long dreamed of, and a wave of possessiveness stormed through her.

_**Rey?**_ Kylo's warning moved through her thoughts, but she pushed him to the side.

_This isn't fair. They are my parents! This should be my memory, my knowledge! _Rey stormed against Kylo, her anger blinding her thoughts. She could hear him call through her mind, urging her to relax and calm down, but she refused to take it in.

Didn't he realise how unfair it was?

He may not like to admit it, but she knew that in his mind, he had dozens of memories spent with Han and Leia. She had nothing. Nothing that properly reminded her of her family, apart from the hazy recollection of a struggling young girl, calling out for her parents as she watched a ship disappear into the sky above her.

This was new. This recollection was too important to simply disappear into the sands of time. She had to make this memory hers. And hers alone.

With supreme effort, Rey focussed on the Kyuzo, his body twisting in the air as he begged for mercy, spewing out tidbits of precious information. An overwhelming need flew through her consciousness, and with all her power she felt herself tug at Kylo's memory, drawing and pulling it back to her mind.

Kylo's panic and anger battled against her pulling, disbelief flowing through their bond as he felt Rey desperately tried to force the memory into her mind.

And with one final almighty tug, Rey felt the memory rip, a snippet ricocheting into her mind as she was forced out of Kylo's thoughts and back into the shocking light of her room.

Rey fell back against the bed, her head throbbing as she clutched her skull. She closed her eyes, playing out the stolen memory in the forefront of her mind.

'_They spoke with accents. From Naboo, I think. But I can't be sure. Please, stop my lord.' _

_A leather gloved hand flexed in front of her, making the Zuvio shriek and beg. She ignored the cries. A deep feeling of satisfaction moved through her system. Finally she was getting somewhere._

Rey gasped, her eyes opening up and looking down at her own bare arm.

Did I just see something through Kylo's eyes? she thought, feeling the memory tug at her attention once more. It made her stomach flip in a nauseating way, but she also could feel a deep desire to return back to it.

'How did you do that?!'

Kylo's strained voice made her open her eyes. She had almost forgotten he was there. Annoyance flowed through her.

'Do what?' Rey asked, frustrated. She wanted Kylo to go. The stolen memory was making her head spin, but she was craving to replay it more than she could ever admit.

'You stole part of my memory. I can feel that something's missing. But I can't remember what...

'It wasn't your right to have it anyway. I just took what I deserve,' Rey snapped, sitting up and glaring at Kylo. The man before her was shaken, his eyes not leaving hers as he met her anger with disbelief.

'And how does it feel, to have my memory in your mind?' he asked.

Rey shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that something was wrong. It was as though there was a sore, or a sickness in her mind. She knew the memory wasn't meant to be there.

'It feels fine,' she lied, wincing as the stolen recollection throbbed in her mind once more.

'You're lying to me,' he accused. 'It's not meant to be there, so it hurts, doesn't it?'

'It's mine,' Rey snarled back. 'It doesn't matter how it feels.'

She felt the memory pound in her mind once more, and knew that Kylo would be able to feel and see through her lie in an instant. She expected anger from him, but instead was surprised as she saw pity cross his face.

'Rey. Of course it matters,' he said, his voice low as he studied her face.

Rey sighed, rubbing her forehead as she broke their eye contact. She could feel the sorrow and worry through their bond, and didn't need to see it in his face as well. She closed her eyes, the ache in her head intensifying as she replayed the memory over and over again.

For the first time since taking his memory, Rey felt a stab of panic jolt through her system. What if she had damaged herself in doing so? She had never heard of someone doing something so extreme before, and couldn't believe it would be approved by the Jedi - was this a taste of the dark side of the Force?

'You're scared. I can tell,' Kylo's voice was soft as he spoke to her. She could hear him shifting closer, but she didn't dare to open her eyes.

'Here... let me help,' Kylo said.

Rey jumped as she felt his fingertips brush against her forehead. His consciousness nudged hers again, pressing against the memory firmly. She winced at the contact. It was like someone holding down a fresh bruise for far too long.

But with one final push, the pain disappeared. Rey inhaled sharply at the sudden lack of feeling. Had he erased the memory? Where had it gone?

'I've locked it away. Don't worry, it's easily accessible if you know where to look,' Kylo said gently. 'To make it easier for you, it's best if you imagine a never-ending wall, and a door,' Kylo said, his fingertips moving along her forehead. 'The door is locked, the memory trapped behind it. But all you have to do is twist the handle, and will it open. But for this to work, you'll have to really want to see it.'

'How can you put walls and memories in my mind?' Rey asked, trying desperately to ignore the soft sensation of his skin brushing against hers. His hand was slowly moving, stroking down her temple to linger on the side of her face.

'You were in pain, and you needed it to stop. Your mind accepted my intrusion with open arms, Rey. You knew I could help,' Kylo said.

'And what's stopping me from just freeing this memory again?' Rey said. 'If I can release the memory if I simply 'will' it?'

'You could. But you won't. As you know deep down, the pain will start again,' Kylo said simply.

Rey frowned beneath his touch, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze. His fingertips stilled at her cheek. He was closer than she thought, but she couldn't let herself get distracted.

'How can you do that? Simply break into people's minds and manipulate their thoughts?' she asked.

'Years of practice. But my real question is how can you? Stealing memories is a powerful move that only a few Force-sensitive people can do, and that's after decades of training. How did you do that?' he questioned.

Rey sighed. 'I saw what I wanted, and I took it. They were my parents, and I needed to know more.'

Rey bit her lip as she felt his hand cup her cheek.

She was getting into uncharted territory with Kylo, and she didn't know how she was meant to feel. She felt a dangerous question brew in her mind, and she felt almost too afraid to ask it. But something in her heart and her mind pulled the query out of her mouth.

'Why, haven't you ever done that? Seen something that you've wanted so much that you've needed to have it?' she asked.

He inhaled sharply, his fingertips brushing her skin once more as he stared at her. She felt their bond push against each other, something electrifying moving between them as he considered her question.

'Rey…' he whispered her name, and she closed her eyes, the sensation of something deeper than desire moving through her. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she felt a thrill of anticipation pool in her stomach.

She heard him sigh, and she automatically leant her face closer into his touch.

What was this? Was she going mad, or was this the sanest she had ever felt? She wasn't sure anymore. But the sensation of his callused hand gently holding her face, as though she was something precious and delicate was intoxicating, and one she desperately wanted to continue.

'Rey.' His voice sounded firmer now, and with a swift movement, he pulled his hand from her cheek.

'You should rest. You've done enough for today,' he said. Rey's eyes flew open as she watched him get to his feet. Her cheek still burned from where he had touched her face.

'I… don't…' Rey trailed off as he walked towards her door. She could see the tension in his back as he moved away.

Had she read the situation so wrong? Now she felt stupid.

'I'll get Tee-Cee to bring you some food. I've got to get back to the bridge,' Kylo said.

'Why?' Rey asked. 'I'm not hungry, and I'm sure there's more about the trials you've got to tell me. You can't just leave now,' She could hear the desperation in her voice as she watched him press his hand against the door panel. He was really leaving.

Her cheeks flushed with warmth and embarrassment as she moved her eyes away from his broad back. She had crossed a line, she knew it.

She cursed herself at her own stupidity.

'It'll keep. The Knights have given you a week to heal, so we can pick this conversation up when it's not so late. It's nearing midnight,' Kylo said.

'That's kind of them,' Rey replied sarcastically. 'But surely you need to rest? Aren't you tired?'

'I was earlier, but now I find myself curiously wide awake,' Kylo said, turning to look at her. Rey felt her blush deepen as she caught sight of his eyes. Instead of the careful nonchalance he often wore when he was around her, she felt pleasantly surprised to see that there was a hunger in his gaze that she hadn't seen before.

'Don't forget your kyber crystal is on the table. You don't want that to go missing,' he added.

Rey nodded, standing up, crossing her arms in front of her body as she felt his gaze move from her face down to her bare legs. 'I'll fetch it now. There's probably a bit of work I can do on it.'

'Aren't you tired?' Kylo asked, moving his body closer into the doorframe as Rey passed by. She paused as she reached his body, turning her head to meet his eyes. For a long moment they just stared at each other, tension flowing between them as unspoken and dormant emotions rose in Rey's mind. But she kept them away from their bond, fear taking over as she broke eye contact first.

'I'm very awake too. Goodnight Ben,' she muttered, walking into the living room and taking a deep breath in, feeling like from the moment he had touched her face, she hadn't been breathing properly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As my editor said, probably one of the most tense scenes I've written so far. So I hope you're enjoying it. I realise that this is a very slow burn, but please keep at it.

**As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged.** Your thoughts mean a great deal to the progression of this story.

Also, thank you to all those who commented who their favourite Knight is. It certainly gave me a lot to think about!

Once again, another huge thank you to my editor 'Across The Stars' - whose love of this story and happiness to talk and brainstorm has helped a great deal.


	21. The Empress Consort

'You're super quiet for someone losing so badly,' Trudgen commented, placing his hands on his thighs. He stared at Kylo, sweat dripping down his face.

'And you're very cocky for someone who is only winning by one point,' Kylo pointed out, swinging the practice saber around and moving to swipe at Trudgen's head.

The Knight laughed, easily meeting Kylo's parry with a defensive move. 'One point is more than I'm used to. You're definitely off your game. And I bet I know who's causing it.'

Kylo didn't answer but continued to strike at the Knight, their weapons hitting each other being the only noise in the room.

Kylo knew his sparring partner was right; he was off his game. Usually he could score point after point, and not break a sweat. But at the moment, his mind wasn't in it. All he could feel was the soft skin of Rey's face under his touch. It was taunting him.

'It's Rey isn't it? I'll admit, she's interesting, but man to man, do you think she's ready for the trials? Vicrul doesn't believe it, but he hasn't spent much time around her,' Trudgen continued.

'If you're trying to distract me by talking about the trials, it's not going to work,' Kylo answered, swiping at Trudgen's thigh.

The Knight let out a short laugh, parrying Kylo's attack with a counter strike. They continued to spar in silence for a few minutes longer, but Kylo couldn't help but ask the question that was niggling in his mind.

'My opinion doesn't matter in this, and neither does Vicrul's. You're the master of the first trial, but you've piqued my curiosity. Will you let Vicrul's opinion of Rey sway your decision?' he asked.

'No! I'm a professional, thank you,' Trudgen chuckled. 'I think she's got a lot more power than she's letting on, but I'm just curious what you think, that's all. It takes a lot for the big bad Kylo Ren to be distracted enough to get knocked on his back during a training session,' Trudgen said.

Kylo frowned, opening his mouth to reply when his legs were swept out from under him. He hit the ground in a heap, his practice lightsaber hitting the ground and bouncing away.

He looked up, a smile tugging on his mouth as he caught sight of Trudgen's laughing face.

'Nice play. I don't think you've knocked me down in… years?' Kylo responded, grabbing hold of the proffered hand that Trudgen was holding out

'Not since Skywalker's Academy, I think.' Trudgen mused. 'And that must be coming up to nearly 15 years ago. So, I was right, that scavenger has addled your brain.'

Kylo raised an eyebrow. Had it really been 15 years since he had last seen his uncle? That had passed quickly. And so much had happened.

He looked at his sparring partner with interest, frowning as he took in the lines around the Knight's mouth and eyes, and the silver strands that were radiating from his temples. In his mind's eye, he always saw Trudgen as the gangly teen that he had first met at his uncle's training school, but now, a man was standing before him. When had that happened? When had they grown up?

'Ready for round two?' Trudgen asked. 'Real weapons this time, just to keep it interesting?'

'Don't blame me if you lose a leg,' Kylo countered back. In a synchronised movement, Kylo and Trudgen raised their hands, their real weapons flying into their fingers. Kylo ignited his lightsaber, watching as Trudgen shifted his vibrocleaver to his more dominant hand. Kylo knew how heavy and unwieldy that blade was to untrained hands, but to Trudgen it was almost a natural extension of his arm.

'You didn't answer my question though. Do you think Rey's powerful enough to get through the trials? It's been a long time since we swore in a new Knight, and she joined us in… unusual circumstances, to say the least,' Trudgen asked.

The two men began to circle each other, their eyes never leaving each other as they held their weapons close. To Trudgen and Kylo, this was a familiar place to be. They had trained for so many years together, that their movements flowed gracefully as they danced around each other.

'Just between us... from what I've seen, she has limitless power. But she's scared to properly use it. But the moment she realises she doesn't have to be worried of that strength, she's going to be… mesmerising,' Kylo said, a smile tugging at his face as he clenched his hands around his lightsaber, the memory of Rey's soft skin on his fingertips lingering.

'_Mesmerising_, hm? Well, you've got to be careful there. Because when girls get mesmerising, that's when they're at the most dangerous. And you, above all people, can't afford to get distracted,' Trudgen remarked.

Kylo gasped as a gash of pain sliced across his leg, his lightsaber meeting Trudgen's cleaver from where it cut a line across his leg.

'See? Distracted,' Trudgen laughed, leaning back as Kylo brought his saber around. 'I'll admit, Rey's the only woman I've seen to knock Vicrul down and live to tell the tale. Add that toughness against being hot, you've got a winning combination,' Trudgen mused.

Kylo frowned as he took in Trudgen's words. Hot. Was Rey hot? Kylo had plenty of words to describe the scavenger, but to call her simply 'hot' almost felt like an insult.

To him, Rey was brilliant, stubborn, infuriating. As luminescent as the brightest constellations of stars, or as magnificent as a supernova. Her attractiveness was such a small part of her appeal to him, but one that couldn't go unnoticed.

The feeling of her skin under his fingertips haunted him. He had never felt this drawn to another human being before. And for Trudgen to simply label her as 'hot' made him snort.

'What? She is hot! I bet she's left a trail of heartbreak behind her on that desert planet she was found on,' Trudgen retorted.

'That's… not plausible. I don't think Jakku had much of a human population, and she's never mentioned anyone special,' Kylo paused, letting his guard down as he felt a pang of jealousy twist his stomach.

There it was again. That confusing sensation whenever he pictured Rey romantically involved with another person. Why did he feel so conflicted?

He knew his relationship with Rey was different, and they were so connected in a multitude of ways, but did his jealousy mean that he wished for more? Was it romance, or attraction, desire, or even love? And if it was, what did that mean?

Deep in his gut, Kylo knew that from the moment he had first locked eyes with Rey, he had been losing a predetermined battle, but to admit what he wished for…

He couldn't do that just yet.

Another sharp slice across his arm made him wince and jolt back into reality. He looked at his Knight, Trudgen's expression gloating as he circled around Kylo.

'Enough playing,' Kylo spat. His confusion with Rey made him feel too exposed, and he had the sudden need to be alone. Trudgen stepped back, fear replacing his pleasure as he sensed a shift in Kylo's mood.

With a few sharp turns and maneuvers that Kylo knew Trudgen had no counter-attack over, Kylo touched his lightsaber against the Knight's skin numerous times, opening up long wounds that instantly cauterised as they were exposed to the air.

His brutality finished with Kylo forcing Trudgen on his back, his lightsaber held over his face, causing the Knight to sweat and turn his head to get away from the deadly blade.

'That's not fair, you were holding out on me!' Trudgen groaned from the floor.

'Or you're getting weaker and sloppy. I've got a meeting to attend to. You know your way off _The Silencer_, yes?' Kylo muttered, leaving the Knight on the floor as he swept out of the training room.

* * *

'Supreme Leader. Plans for the attack on Crait, for your approval,' Allegiant General Pryde said. The door to the meeting room swished closed, and the General was closely followed by Hux, the latter staring down at Kylo with ill-disguised dislike.

'I think you'll be very pleased with what we've accomplished in such a short time,' Pryde added, his fingertips bringing the plans up on the holoscreens that covered the wall.

'We'll be ready for battle within the week. We've checked the forecast and the weather system above Crait looks favourable for a ground level attack. We'll be able to flush the Resistance scum out in a few hours,' Hux said.

Kylo's eyes scanned the formations of TIE fighters, walkers, and siege cannons that were projected above him. _A week,_ he mused. Why did that date sound so familiar?

_The trials… _

Kylo cursed himself inwardly. How could he be so careless? He could fully concentrate on Crait with the start of the trials being so close. If he didn't focus on Rey, he knew Vicrul would take any or every opportunity to break her before she was sworn in. Trudgen was right, the scavenger had thrown his usually analytical mind into chaos.

He was going to have to tread carefully.

But as he scanned the screens once more, he needn't have to worry about the two events lapping over. A glaringly obvious flaw stuck out from the plan. For the first time in a few weeks, he was wearing his helmet again, and he was glad that his soldiers couldn't read his expression as he gestured towards the screen.

'How many TIE fighters will be ready by then? Because it looks like we've got ten here, but clearly that's not enough. So I'm guessing the plans are mistaken?' Kylo asked, keeping his voice calm as he questioned his generals.

'I know we usually have fifty to sixty in rotation. So I guess I'm wrong when I say that launching an attack against a heavily fortified base with ten would be both stupid and suicidal,' Kylo continued. He watched as the two generals exchanged fleeting glances, and with a quick nudge inside Pryde's mind, he could feel the worry and hesitation that Pryde was experiencing as he was deliberating his next sentence.

'No, my lord, your analysis, as usual, is correct... We'll only have ten ready,' Pryde answered.

'So. If this report is true, we'll also have twelve Walkers and just the one siege cannon? Please tell me I'm reading that wrong?' Kylo retorted, the anger slipping through his facade.

Their thoughtlessness in planning this attack was ridiculous, any moron could see that. So why were they showing him this? Did they want to annoy him?

'You gave us a few days to prepare, Supreme Leader! We have engineers working all hours. I believe ten would be more than sufficient, if I'm honest. From our scouts, it looks like the Resistance are simply stocking up on food, and not weaponry,' Hux cut in.

'Excuses are weak, and falsities will not be tolerated. I will not launch an attack on Crait unless we've got time to prepare,' Kylo said. 'I also have other matters to attend to, and do not want anything to distract me from that.'

Hux snorted. 'And what 'matters' are they, my lord? Cosying up to that scavenger that you've brought abroad _The Silencer_?'

Kylo turned to face the general, tilting his head to the side as he considered the man before him.

'It seems to me that you continue to forget to whom you're speaking to, Hux. So, to make the matter 'stick', I'll ask Vicrul to pay you a visit later. He's very good at helping people to improve their memories.'

Beneath his mask, Kylo smiled as he watched all the blood drain from Hux's face. Threatening any of his men with an hour with Vicrul was something that he didn't enjoy doing, but sometimes, men like Hux needed that boost to keep them in line.

'Pryde,' Kylo turned to the fellow officer. 'You're an exemplary officer, with a long and distinguished career behind you. So, this time, I will ignore this transgression. In a week, my Knights Ushar and Ap'lek and I will review this again, as their expertise in battle is matchless.'

'Very good sir,' Pryde muttered, hastily pulling down the plans. Kylo nodded. 'Any other order of business, my lord?' The general asked.

'Yes,' Kylo said. Nerves stirred in his stomach as he considered the next few words. His plans, which had always been hinted at, and even voiced by the Knights and Rey, had never been formally discussed. But he knew it was time to admit who he was, and who he was going to become.

'For my reign as Supreme Leader, it's worth noting there will be a few changes. After the last dregs of Resistance are wiped out, I plan to announcement my takeover as Emperor of the Galaxy, and my creation of the new Empire.'

'A worthy endeavour, my lord. And one I give my full support on,' Pryde nodded his head. Beside him, Hux just sneered in response.

'And through this, I'm going to announce Rey's ascension to be my Empress,' Kylo said, the nerves ramping up as he stared at his two men.

'The girl from Jakku, my lord? I don't mean to stir, but… is that the best idea? She was on the side of the Resistance not too long ago.' Pryde frowned as he asked the question.

'She has proven herself to be a worthwhile and loyal companion, and one who will not only help shape the Empire, but direct it,' Kylo said firmly.

'And have you asked our Jakku visitor if she's happy to join you and become your… I guess your 'Empress consort'?' Hux questioned.

_Not properly yet, no_. Kylo thought. The word 'consort' buzzed through his mind as he once again felt Rey's soft skin under his hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Of course, another chapter dedicated to my editor 'Across The Stars' - don't worry, I'm never angry at you.

I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Please send me some feedback - is it moving at a good pace (as a reader?) What else would you like to see?


	22. The Revelation

With a click and a twist, the lightsaber in Rey's hands locked together. She held the weapon close to her body.

That was it. She had done it. She had built her very own lightsaber.

A spark of glee made her smile as she felt the weapon almost vibrate under her touch. It was perfect for her; not too heavy, with a simple cloth handle that reminded her of her own quarterstaff back on Jakku, and a rotator that kept the plasma blade hidden. It was vastly different from Luke's original lightsaber, but it felt right.

With a sigh, she brushed herself down and stood up, her back aching from the hours lent over her desk. Now for the moment of truth.

Before she had locked away the kyber crystal in its casing, she had stared at the yellow crystal. Its white-gold depths brought joy into her heart, along with worry. What did that colour mean?

She knew blue meant using the Force on a more physical level, and green meant peace. But yellow? And what if its meaning meant something to Kylo and the Knights? Would they care?

Rey couldn't control what was in her heart, and what colour the crystal changed to, but the fear of the unknown played on her mind.

Not for the first time, Rey wished she had the Jedi Texts. But they, along with her friends, belongings, and memories had been flown to Crait. She knew they would have all the answers.

'Stop being a coward,' Rey whispered, her thumb pressing along the mechanism and alighting her weapon.

As predicted, yellow light bathed her room, radiating off from the bright blade that Rey held in her hand.

Beautiful, Rey thought, smiling through her worry at the weapon. Deep in her mind, Rey knew that whatever the colour meant, she couldn't change it, and it was a part of her.

Working on the crystal had taken a few days of mental exhaustion, in which Rey had meditated, her hands wrapped around the gem, and collapsed into bed night after night, her body too tired for anything else. She hadn't even seen Kylo, but heard him pass by her room a few times, each time his footsteps slowing as he did so.

But now it was done, and Rey suddenly found herself curious about the world outside her confined quarters.

Extinguishing the weapon, Rey pursed her lips and she glanced to her bedroom door.

A sudden feeling of nervousness passed her as she reached out to touch the door panel.

What if Kylo was there? Sitting in their shared living room. Her closeness with the Supreme Leader played on her mind frequently, confusion mixing with something far more unsettling, and yet… enticing. She thought about his hands on her face.

Since accepting his hand, so many emotions had been shared, but Rey didn't find closure or comfort in anything. She felt as though they were dancing around something unspoken. Something that demanded to be felt, tasted, thought, and dreamed about.

Rey sighed, placing her weapon on the table and rubbing her forehead.

What did he mean to her?

If she could work that out, surely everything would fall into place? There wouldn't be this worry, or anticipation. She needed clarity.

_Ben...?_

She called through their bond, feeling his mind on the ship, but with no response, she knew he was probably occupied.

Was he deliberately ignoring her? Since their interaction over the memory, he hadn't visited her, preferring to work long hours all over the ship, and then quietly retreating to his room.

But then, Rey hadn't even asked Tee-Cee about him when the droid brought her food. Her actions over him simply cupping her face confused her. She felt embarrassed at how she had leant her face into his grasp, silently wanting him to hold her longer. This wasn't her. She wasn't the type of woman to swoon over the first man to give her attention.

But… Kylo Ren wasn't a regular man. He was a juxtaposition, a puzzle. Something that intrigued her, and infuriated her.

'If he's out there, you'll just have to deal with it,' Rey whispered. Grabbing the lightsaber, she slotted the weapon into a loop in her belt and pushed open the door panel.

Silence greeted her. As usual, the living space was clean, and bathed in the low lamplight that Tee-Cee kept alight throughout the day. She had to admit, the room was cosy. An entirely different dynamic from when Rey lived on Jakku. In that disused Walker, loneliness was her only companion. But here, even when she was the only person in the room, the overwhelming presence of Kylo Ren saturated the space. She couldn't make herself relax, or lie on one of those comfortable looking couches. Not when there was the slightest possibility that the Supreme Leader could catch her unawares.

In her short time on Jakku, Rey had known romance, and even sex. But the confusion that she felt over Kylo - or Ben - was entirely new to her. She felt as though every cell in her body was attuned to him, and alive with an electrifying current whenever he touched her. Was that normal? Or did their bond amplify something?

As she pondered this, she walked over to the door that separated _The Silencer_ from their living quarters.

A few times now, Vicrul and the Knights had called her 'Empress', and Kylo had reminded her of her elevated status... so why was she hiding away like a frightened girl? She had to face up to who she had agreed to be, and sooner rather than later. And how could she possibly rule the galaxy when she didn't even know the layout of her ship?

What could go wrong with a simple walk? And almost unconsciously, her hand drifted to her lightsaber, the metal a comforting presence in her hand.

* * *

_Was it left… Or right?_

Rey peered down another sterile corridor, cursing her own stupidity as she stared blankly at the walls.

She had to admit it now, she was lost. 100%.

At first, her cautious jaunt had excited her. The ship was larger than she had first thought, and stark in its beauty. For Rey, it was interesting to see how it differed from the broken and run-down interior of the _Millennium Falcon_. But at some point, she had taken a wrong turn, and now had ended up somewhere new.

She swore quietly. This was an embarrassing situation to be in. She wasn't even sure if she had permission to walk around the corridors, or even if Kylo had told anyone about her. What if they tried to arrest her? And took her to Kylo for interrogation? Her cheeks flamed red.

She had strayed too far. Her walk abruptly over, she turned around to retrace her steps.

Marching down the hallway again, she increased her speed, wanting to get back to something that looked vaguely familiar.

But in her anticipation to return to her quarters, she took a corner too swiftly, and found herself slamming into the back of an unfamiliar man, her body teetering sideways as the force knocked her.

The man gasped in surprise. 'Wha…? Who?! Clumsy oaf,' he exclaimed angrily, turning to face the scavenger.

In that instant, Rey recognised his ginger hair and scornful expression. Armitage Hux reached out to steady Rey, his hands clasping the top of her arms. He stared down at the girl in front of him.

'Hux,' Rey snarled, shrugging herself free of his hold. To her frustration, she felt her cheeks flaming with embarrassment as she straightened herself.

The last time Rey had seen the general, he was pointing a blaster at her face abroad _The Supremacy_.

Stay calm, she thought as she stared at the soldier, waiting to hear his biting retort. Rey doubted he would ever properly trust her, or even tolerate her. But as Kylo had reminded him aboard Snoke's fallen ship, Rey had joined their side.

'... Ah... Mistress Rey,' Hux simpered.

Rey frowned at the general. Usually, the red-haired soldier was looked polished and unfazed by the world around him. But today, Rey could see something was amiss. A large bruise covered his eye, and he sported a fresh bandage around his arm.

'What happened to you?' she asked.

The commander laughed, wincing slightly as he raised his hand to his face.

'Just had a small chat with Master Vicrul. Nothing to worry about, Mistress Rey. Are you lost?' he answered, taking a deep breath as he plastered a very unconvincing fake smile on his face.

Distrust radiated in Rey's stomach as she heard the false politeness seep out from his tone.

'No. I'm just… exploring. Why, is that not allowed?' Rey snapped, not for one second being fooled by Hux's sudden change in demeanor.

'Not at all. But this corridor takes you to the staff canteen, which isn't interesting at all. Are you looking for anything in particular in your travels?' Hux asked.

Rey's cheeks flamed as she looked at the corridor behind Hux.

'Maybe that's where I wanted to go!' she retorted.

'I'm sure you did, Mistress. However, if you're getting bored 'exploring', I can escort you down to somewhere more… fitting.' Hux said, his tone never wavering as he smiled at Rey.

'Where? The interrogation room, or the prisoner hold? That's where you think I belong, don't you?' Rey shot back.

Hux exhaled noisily, irritation clear in his eyes as he watched the scavenger. Rey felt a savage pleasure in her gut as she watched the struggling soldier. Her defiance was clearly getting to him.

'I was thinking more about the training hall? It's not large by First Order standard, but I believe the Knights are down there,' he said. 'Come, this way.' Hux beckoned Rey to join him.

After a beat, Rey nervously began to follow, her eyes never leaving the soldier as he guided them down the labyrinthine corridors. With interest, she watched him as he walked. He was limping quite badly. What had Vicrul done to him? And why?

'Where's Kylo?' Rey asked, cutting the silence and tension with her question.

'The Supreme Leader is busy, my lady. But I can make sure he knows where you are?' Hux answered, the sweet tone finally getting on Rey's nerves as he turned to fake a smile at her again.

'Stop this. Why are you being nice to me?! You hate me!' Rey said, pausing in the hallway. The commander stared at her.

'Nonsense, my lady. We simply got off on the wrong foot.'

'You're lying. You hate me. And I can see through your bravado, and it's sickening. So let's drop the act and talk openly. Or are you too scared?' Rey snapped, the taunt making Hux flinch.

Rey watched as the hostility grew in Hux's eyes as the smile slipped from his face. With a glance around to confirm they were alone, the general lets his guard down and leant forward.

'Hate isn't even close to how I feel about you, scum. You and I aren't even on the same level,' Hux sneered quietly.

Finally. Rey smirked as she squared up to the general. To her surprise, the anger that was bubbling in her stomach felt good. She had been so reserved, so conflicted over the last few weeks, that having a strong feeling about anything other than worry or confusion was a luxury. She was almost itching for a fight.

'Then why don't you do something about it? Surely your loyalty to the First Order is stronger than your cowardice?' Rey asked. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat as she stared down the general.

'I'm not a coward,' he snarled angrily. 'I'm just smart. Defiance will get me nowhere. So I'm going to play the long game. Because in the end, the outcome will be the same. Your destruction is guaranteed.'

'What do you mean? My destruction? You're not liked by the Supreme Leader, or by me. You shouldn't be waiting for my demise, but keeping an eye out for yours,' Rey warned.

Hux laughed coldly. 'You still can't see it, can you? I know my time with the First Order is coming to a close. But I don't care. Because, before I go, it's going to give me great joy to witness you crash and burn when we attack Crait, and your precious Resistance family gets wiped out.'

Abruptly, Rey took a step back as she felt the shock crash over her.

_No_.

All the faces of her friends flashed before her. The small salt planet was lightyears away. So why turn back? Why couldn't Kylo just leave that straggling bit of the Resistance alone? It posed no threat to them.

'Oh... he hasn't told you... Interesting. I wonder what other juicy snippets he hasn't mentioned yet?' Hux's teasing tone made Rey look up.

'What do you know?' Rey demanded.

Hux smiled at her gloatingly. 'That's not my place to say, I'm afraid. But I think I've told you enough. I'm sorry, Mistress, I was taking you down to the training hall. I let my emotions get the best of me,' the general turned away from her.

'Hux!' Rey followed suit, jogging slightly to keep up with his long strides.

His revelation had left her winded, but she knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg. Hux knew something important, and he was thoroughly enjoying holding it over her.

The silence stretched as he led Rey down the hallways before finally coming to a stop in front of two large double doors.

Faintly Rey could hear the familiar hum of lightsabers battling, and laughter coming from the training hall.

'I'll let the Supreme Leader know you're here. But I am curious about one thing, before I leave you...' Hux trailed off.

Rey raised an eyebrow, staring down the general that stood before her.

'When Kylo Ren asks you to be his consort, as are his plans, will you let me walk you down the aisle?'

Hux laughed as Rey felt all the colour drain from her face.

* * *

_His consort?_ Rey's head started to spin at the title. Instantly she felt heat coiling in her stomach, and her cheeks flushed red. She felt both freezing cold and boiling hot.

'His… what?' Rey stammered out, automatically taking a step back as she stared blankly at Hux.

'His consort. Or are you unfamiliar with that word, you uneducated piece of Jakku scum?' Hux sneered. Rey could sense he was enjoying this, his posture poker-straight as he stared down at the scavenger. 'It means his wife. You know, his life partner, little woman, lover, bed-sharer? Or did he forget to mention that? Because when he announced it to Pryde and I, he seemed very sure of himself.'

'I… I...' Rey started, her head shaking as she tried to think past her confusion.

_He would've told you. He wouldn't have made this decision without you. He wouldn't assume… Couldn't know... _

Would she agree? Or say no...

There were so many questions to ask, and so many answers. In that instant, Rey knew that her relationship with the Supreme Leader needed addressing. They couldn't hide behind their bond anymore, and not speak about the feelings that were slowly developing. She had to dive into this head on, or not at all.

She looked up, meeting the soldier's triumphant gaze as he stared down at her. She wanted him gone, immediately. The time for teasing was over. If she was going to be an Empress, she needed to start acting like one.

'Thank you for escorting me to the training room, Hux. I can take it from here,' Rey whispered.

Hux scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

'Is that it? Where's the spark I'm so used to? Or has my little announcement got you shaken up?' he taunted.

'Leave. Now,' Rey said, her voice firm as she flicked her wrist, urging to Force to give the soldier an unmistakable shove.

Hux wobbled, sucking a breath in as he landed on his bad leg.

'You can't tell me what to do, filth. You're still nothing to the First Order,' he shot back.

Rey sighed, closing her eyes as she drew her strength and energy inwards. She could feel the Force twisting through her being, taking over her rational mind as she took a deep breath in. She hated this soldier with her entire being, she hated the situation she was in, and she truly hated how confused she felt over the dark-haired man who occupied her waking thoughts.

Without a second thought, she pushed Hux harder, pinning the soldier against the wall with a thud. All the confusion and worry of the last few minutes raged through Rey, adding another edge to her grip on Hux. And with a harder push, her arm shot up, causing an invisible hand to grab Hux around the throat, cutting off his airways as he remained pinned to the wall.

Rey's eyes opened slowly, gasping as she felt something dark pull at her mind as she watched the struggling man.

_Is this… the dark side? Is that what it feels like to really let go?_

She stepped forward gingerly, never lowering her hand or relaxing her grip on Hux's throat. She stared at the red-haired soldier as he gasped fruitlessly for air. For the first time in a long while, she was calm. She was in control of something. The power was hers alone, and nobody was forcing her hand or swaying her decision.

There weren't any Jedi morals tugging at her brain, or no Luke Skywalker urging her to reconsider her emotions.

The dark side was… freeing.

_And that's what makes it so dangerous,_ Rey thought, immediately dropping her hand and letting Hux fall to the ground.

'I said, leave,' Rey warned. 'Before I change my mind.'

Turning away from the slowly retreating man, Rey took a deep breath in and pushed open the training hall doors, her eyes immediately drawn to the Knights battling in the centre of the room.

* * *

They were bathed in light, and circling each other in a perfectly synchronised movement. Rey had to blink as she watched the dueling Knights. For a split second, the scavenger thought Vicrul and Cardo were locked in some sort of dance. She frowned as she watched them, her eyes almost not keeping up with their movements as they sparred. She had never seen such speed. They made battle look easy: their lightsabers were like natural extensions of their arms as they charged at each other.

Clothed in their helmets and armour, Rey couldn't see their faces but knew that their focus was solely on each other. She watched their antics, impressed by Cardo's swift footedness, but truthfully drawn to Vicrul's brutality. The blonde Knight was a terror as he brought down a flurry of attacks that drew Cardo away, causing a familiar burst of laughter to explode from the near side of the room.

Moving her gaze away from the sparring Knights, she caught Trudgen's eye as he stood up. The room they were in was sparse and large, with barely any furniture apart from a few wooden benches and a portable weapons armoury. The rest of the Knights were sitting on these benches, all leaning forward to watch the battle, their helmets resting on the floor.

'Rey!' Trudgen called in surprise. She felt a blush heat her cheeks as she walked towards him.

She hadn't seen the Knights since their escape from Madame Meione's, and almost felt embarrassed as she reached the benches. They were all watching her approach, and she averted her eyes from Ap'lek's interested gaze.

'I hope I'm not intruding on anything?' she asked, her eyes drawn to the weapons lying on the floor.

'That's ridiculous. This is your ship, we're just your humble guests.' Trudgen retorted. 'Come, sit down.'

Trudgen gestured at the empty space beside him. Rey smiled weakly, the cold bench hard beneath her as she studied the battle in front of them.

'Impressive, aren't they?' Trudgen said, his eyes trained on the battle with interest.

'Very,' Rey answered. And it was true. She had never seen such a fluid fighting style. No wonder the galaxy feared the Knights.

For a while, Trudgen and Rey watched as Cardo and Vicrul continued to spar. It became clear to Rey how violent Vicrul really was, and how ill-matched Cardo was when it came to keeping up with Vicrul's stamina. The blonde Knight never seemed to tire.

Under his breath, Trudgen laughed as Vicrul used the Force to flip high over Cardo. 'Now he's just showing off.'

'In his defence, I'm not sure I could do that. I'm sure Vicrul is just using years of training to score points. I doubt he even realises he's doing it.' Rey mused.

From behind her, she was conscious of footsteps moving close to where she was sitting. She didn't think much of it, until a disturbance in the Force made Rey freeze. A gentle hand stroked across her shoulder from behind.

'What a diplomatic answer, young Empress,' Ap'lek said, his cold voice making Rey flinch away from the contact.

In her short time aboard _The Silencer_, she hadn't spent much time around Ap'Lek, but she didn't really want to. There was something about Ap'lek that made Rey's skin crawl. She didn't know why.

'It wasn't diplomacy, it was just giving him the benefit of the doubt,' Rey countered.

'And that's an unnecessary thing to do, girl. Vicrul just enjoys playing with his food. But it is interesting how you take that middle-ground approach with everything. You try to see good in even Vicrul. I think Kylo's right, you're going to be a fine leader,' Ap'lek teased, leaning forward to catch Rey's eye.

'_When Kylo Ren asks you to be his consort, will you let me walk you down the aisle?'_

Hux's words rang in her mind, making Rey frown as she looked down at the floor. There it was again, her future being planned out for her, without anyone asking her opinion. Was she just meant to be a pawn, moved around a board, without any thought of what she may want, or feel?

The feeling made her stomach swoop.

'Oh dear. You seem troubled, Empress?' Ap'lek asked, his voice soft with concern. To Rey's horror, she felt her throat close up as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. _Don't cry_, she scolded herself. She had to appear strong in front of these Knights, not weak. And not like a scared little girl who didn't know her own mind.

'It's nothing,' Rey snapped back, hastily rubbing her face with her hands. She couldn't cope with these questions. She wanted it all to stop. She needed an outlet.

'Just leave her, Ap'lek. You're clearly creeping her out,' Trudgen said.

'Rude, Trudgen. I was simply voicing my concern. I haven't spent a lot of time with the new Empress. Well, not when I'm conscious anyway,' the Knight laughed.

_What… What did that mean?_

'Yeah, that's not weird at all. If that's a joke, it hasn't landed.' Trudgen said sarcastically. 'However, with your track record, I wouldn't put it past you. Just give her some space,' Trudgen warned.

The hand disappeared from Rey's shoulder.

'Of course. I wouldn't want to upset our new Queen now.'

Rey took a deep breath in, not turning her head as she heard Ap'Lek moving away.

'What a freak,' Trudgen said disparagingly. 'I would say sorry about that, but that's just his personality.'

'It's… fine,' Rey responded, her voice uncertain as she shrugged the feeling away. 'What are they doing now?' She asked, trying to distract Trudgen by pointing at Cardo and Vicrul as the two Knights stopped fighting.

'Cardo surrendered, and it looks like Vicrul's waiting for his next opponent. I guess it's my time to get my head kicked in,' Trudgen groaned, bending down to grab his vibrocleaver.

'No… I'll challenge him,' Rey responded quickly, standing and pulling her lightsaber out.

'You've got to be kidding me? He'll destroy you!' Trudgen said in horror. But Rey ignored his warnings as she sped towards the centre of the room.

'Rey? REY! Kuruk, get Kylo. Now.' Trudgen's voice became faint as Rey reached the centre of the ring where Vicrul was removing his helmet.

A fight. A good blood-in-the-mouth, sore-bones feeling fight was exactly what Rey needed. The outlet she was craving was right here.

Here, she could come into her own. Use the Force and pound some sense into a target. Here she didn't have to think about loyalties, or titles, or who she was. All she had to do was rely on her body. Perfect.

As she approached Vicrul, she smiled up at the Knight. Vicrul's face was red, his blonde hair sweaty and flat to his head, but he returned her smile.

'Well, this is a surprise. How are you, little bird? Recovered from Wasskah? And is that a lightsaber I see in your hands? Don't tell me you've finished it already,' Vicrul asked.

'It is. Want to see?' Rey taunted. Pressing the ignition, the yellow blade hummed to light. Rey watched as Vicrul's eyes narrowed, his own red lightsaber bathing his face in scarlet as he brought it close to his face.

'Yellow… Interesting colour. Very interesting. Has Ben seen it yet? Or do I have the pleasure?' Vicrul asked.

The scavenger and the Knight circled each other, their footsteps quiet as they tuned everything out and concentrated on the dual blades of light.

'Did I hear a tone of worry in your voice earlier, Vicrul? When you asked me how I was? How kind,' Rey taunted.

'Well, of course I was concerned about my favourite Empress. Couldn't let you bail out of the trials, or our eventual fight, could I? In fact, if Solo hadn't saved you, I would've easily done it myself.'

'Who saved who, Vicrul? Because my recollection of Wasskah was me bringing down Meione's alone, and not Ben. But that's a good point actually. Tell me, what was it like, getting your arse saved by a girl? Can't have been easy,' Rey retorted.

She stretched as she tracked Vicrul's movements.

_Oh, this feels good_, she thought, her body loosening up as she moved her saber around.

'You know, you are the most interesting and yet boring opponent I've ever had to challenge me. You should be honoured,' Vicrul said.

With a quick movement, he struck out. Rey reacted defensively, bringing a smile to Vicrul's face.

'Boring? Yet interesting? How does that work?' Rey asked.

Vicrul laughed. 'Interesting because I have no idea of your skill set, or what moves you favour. But boring… Boring because I'll kill you so quickly, I'll never find out.'

With that, the battle started in earnest.

And for Rey, it was one of the fastest and most overwhelming experiences in her life. Vicrul was like a charging animal, all his attacks were wild and vicious. She could see a wild glint in his eye as he brought down hit after hit on her, which soon turned to fury as she met every blow with a defense.

As she retaliated, her gut began to churn. Through the Force, she could sense Vicrul's anger at her refusal to die, and her speed that she used to hold off his attacks. She knew that soon, he was going to play dirty. And that part worried her.

Because, although she was trained in the ways of the Jedi, Vicrul had mastered the darkness of the Force.

And that power was something that Rey wasn't sure of at all.

With a gasp, she staggered as Vicrul whipped the lightsaber across her thigh, causing a red burn of pain to halt her movements.

_Not good_, she thought.

With a short laugh, Vicrul saw his movement and swept his leg out, knocking Rey onto the floor and scattering her lightsaber out of her reach.

She hit the ground with a sharp thud, wincing as she felt her skull collide with the floor. And to her horror, she was helpless. Vicrul straddled her wriggling form, pinning her arms under his legs and holding his lightsaber close to her face.

'That was far too easy,' he crowed, pushing the lightsaber closer to her skin. Rey reared back, already feeling the blistering heat as he held the deadly blade near her cheek.

_He's going to take my eye out_, she thought, panic blinding all her senses.

'And this is the second time I've pinned you in a week. I thought you would have learnt,' Vicrul said.

'Get off of me,' Rey snarled. She didn't dare move her body, her eyes still locked on the deadly weapon Vicrul held close to her skin. But she could sense that all his fury had gone, replaced with joy at her failure. She was safe, for now.

'Happily. You're not my type,' Vicrul said, clambouring off her, and extinguishing his sword. 'Plus-' he looked at the door, 'your knight in shining armour is here.'

The doors to the training hall flew open as Kylo stormed in, dressed in full Supreme Leader regalia. Rey was glad he was wearing his helmet so she didn't have to see his furious expression as he found her prone form.

With a slight gesture, she found herself lifted onto her feet, her lightsaber flying back towards her hand.

'I'll give you five minutes to get off the ship,' Kylo said, turning his body as he addressed the Knights. 'Rey, follow me.' The fury in his voice was evident as he barked his command at her. He swept out of the room, his cloak fluttering behind him at his dramatic exit.

Rey rolled her eyes as she clipped her lightsaber back to her belt.

_**We need to talk. **_

His voice filled her head as he projected across their bond. She could feel his anger and worry as clearly as her own emotions.

_Yes, we do_, Rey answered. And to her grim pleasure, she felt a little jolt of apprehension radiate from the dark-haired man as they made their way back to their shared quarters.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So at over 5,000 words, this is a doozy of a chapter. Hence why it's late. However, I won't apologise. Sometimes my schedule of 2 weeks each Saturday might fall a bit late - especially when I'm trying to fit this much detail in one go. I hope you understand.

A huge thank you to my editor 'Across the Stars' - can't wait for our dinner this week.

Please keep reviewing. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!


	23. The Centre of His Galaxy

Kylo marched through the hallways, his mind on the scavenger that followed sulkily behind. He didn't slow down to allow her to catch up, nor did he turn to ask her how she was. His anger left a large lump in his throat and fueled his pace as he led them back to his living quarters.

_What had she been thinking?! _

_Taking on Vicrul, a trained Knight, without any preparation or forethought in how he'd use the Force and play dirty. _

He still believed what he said to Trudgen; Rey's power would be limitless. But not just yet. She still had to dive into that reservoir of ability that she held in her mind. Only then would she realise her true potential.

Seeing her there, lying defenseless, with Vicrul so gleeful at her demise… It tortured him. The overwhelming need to protect the scavenger was starting to drive him to distraction.

But he just couldn't stop himself.

Reaching their doorway, he slammed his hand down on the opening panel, his frustration with Rey only growing as he heard her sigh of exasperation from behind him. Inside their quarters, it was cool and dark, and thankfully silent. Tee-Cee must be off running errands or rebooting. Kylo was glad of the privacy. He could sense that this was going to get ugly fast.

Ripping off his helmet, he turned to face the scavenger, his annoyance finally bubbling over as he watched her casually lean against the wall, examining her lightsaber and not meeting his gaze.

'Why did you have to be so STUPID?' he shouted, throwing his helmet across the room and towards the settee. 'I ask you to remain in your rooms, because it's not safe! And what do you do? First chance you get, you take on Vicrul without any training, or thought! Your defiance could've gotten you killed!'

'You're overreacting,' Rey muttered, her fingertips grazing over the lightsaber as she continued to avoid his gaze.

'NO, I'M DOING THE EXACT OPPOSITE! I'm reacting in a perfectly sensible way!' Kylo yelled. 'You took on an experienced killer, who clearly hates you, armed only with a lightsaber that you finished earlier that day! STUPID GIRL!'

Deep down, Kylo knew his fury wasn't really directed at Rey, but at the overwhelming amount of care he felt towards her. Sometimes his emotions scared him as he looked at her face. How he felt for Rey was primal and possessive, and here she was, casually approaching Vicrul like a willing sacrificial lamb. Didn't she have any care for herself, or what her death would do to him?

'What were you thinking?!' he asked.

Rey sighed again, pushing away from the wall and purposefully walking away from him. Her silence and refusal to acknowledge his anger was starting to get irritating.

'Rey! Talk to me!' he ordered.

She paused. 'Why? What else is there to say?' she asked, her voice blank, but he could sense that curiosity was getting the best of her as she finally looked up and met his gaze.

'Tell me why you did it? I could sense the anger in the room when I entered! You went in furious. But what about? Did Vicrul say something?!'

His mind flew to his lieutenant, his fury growing as he thought of the blonde Knight holding Rey down, his weapon close to her face. He was going to kill Vicrul one of these days, he just knew it.

'It's nothing!' Her furious tone brought him back to reality. 'Like I said, you're overreacting!' she repeated, the annoyance growing in her voice as she passed him.

'No I'm not! You don't get how defenseless you are, Rey!' he shouted. He watched her as she made her way to the sunken sofas, his fury reaching a peak as he turned to face her.

He didn't want her to ignore him any further. He could feel the red mist descending, and fought back against the fury as it threatened to consume him. But why couldn't she just listen? He was trying to help! Couldn't she hear the panic in his voice as he addressed her? She was going to die if she wasn't careful.

'Defenseless?!' Rey snapped back, finally turning her eyes on him and pausing on the steps. 'I'm not defenseless!'

'Yes you are! You're weak! Compared to Vicrul, or any of my Knights, you are!' Kylo shouted back.

Deep down, he knew what he was saying was wrong. He knew that with a little bit of mentoring, Rey's true devastation could easily destroy the whole of the First Order, the Knights of Ren, and the Resistance, if she wanted to.

But he just couldn't help the words that fired out of his mouth. Rey had been with the First Order for just under two weeks now, and although it was not the case, Kylo felt like they had been walking on eggshells around each other. He knew that they were driven by passion, and anger, and fury. He missed the girl who had called him a murderous snake, and had fought so desperately to save her friends.

He felt like they needed this. This made him feel alive. And by the glint in Rey's eyes, he sensed she felt the same way too.

'I'm not weak! You'll regret saying that to me!' Rey snarled.

Now was the time for action.

In one quick movement, Kylo reached out to Rey, grasping her wrists with his hands. Sweeping her legs from under her, he twisted their bodies, and flipped them over the sofas. For a moment they were airbourne, their eyes locked on each other as she tried to wriggle free. Then they came crashing down onto the sofa.

Kylo had Rey pinned, her body trapped between his thighs as he held her wrists above her head. She had the decency to look shocked as she stared at him, the realisation of his quick movement making her gasp in annoyance.

'See?! Weak! If I can do that, anyone can. You've got to be five steps ahead of any opponent,' Kylo said, feeling the girl desperately try and free herself.

But Kylo was much heavier than her, and had years of training behind him. He knew that with a slight twist of his wrists, he could break Rey's forearms. Or if he shifted his weight, and brought his knees down on her legs, he could fracture her shins.

But... as soon as those thoughts entered his mind, they disappeared. And all he was left with was the image of Rey beneath him, her cheeks flushed in annoyance and the pale column of her throat peeking out from her uniform.

All notions of fury and anger evaporated from him as he stared down at her.

_Exquisite. _

That was the only word that he could think of as he stared. Breathless, red-cheeked and with mussed hair, she stared back as her desperate attempts of trying to free herself slowed.

His grip on her wrists slackened, but she didn't try and push him away. She just stared up at him, the flush spreading down from her cheeks and to her neck.

It was such a beautiful colour that Ben couldn't help himself but remove one hand and very hesitantly brush his finger down the soft peach of her cheek.

'You don't get how… delicate you are, Rey,' he whispered, his words coming over softer than he would ever have thought possible.

His honesty almost frightened him as he stared down at the girl who evoked so many feelings in him. Before Rey, he couldn't have even imagined being so candid with someone. But here, with Rey's brown eyes staring so impeechingly up at him, he didn't feel foolish. He just felt raw.

No. Better than that. This… This right here was what made him feel alive. Not arguing with Rey. But being gentle, and open. Beforehand, it all felt like a farce. Like it was Kylo Ren fighting against a Jedi.

Here, right now, he was just Ben. Ben and Rey. In their own little solar system. Everything else was pointless, and nothing else mattered.

'You're so... precious to me. I don't think you realise that. And everytime you deliberately put yourself in harm's way... It tortures me,' Kylo admitted, his fingertips burning as he slowly stroked the warm skin of her cheek.

He watched as Rey inhaled, her eyes closing as her body relaxed beneath him. With a reverent touch, he dragged his fingers down her cheek, his hand curling around the sharp line of her jaw. Beneath his palm, he could feel her heartbeat pounding erratically.

Not for the first time, he looked back at her mouth. What would her lips feel like?

Kylo Ren wasn't a religious man. He had dismissed any thought of a Maker, or a higher being years ago. He truly believed that creatures all over the galaxies were just mistakes, or accidents from a cosmic explosion millenia ago. But looking at this beautiful woman that lay beneath him, he felt a tiny seed of doubt implant itself into his head. Because how could Rey be an accident? How could someone so unique, infuriating and calming at the same time be a mistake?

Looking up from her lips, it was Kylo's turn to blush as he caught sight of Rey's eyes watching him. He had been caught out. But he felt his stomach coil with fire as he caught sight of her expression. She stared at him challengingly, as if she was daring him to do the impossible and lean forward to brush his mouth against hers.

He was almost going to take her bluff when he heard the doorway fly open, and the familiar stomp of Tee-Cee as the droid marched in.

'Master Ren, Mistress Rey! Did you fall? Are you in need of assistance? Oh dear, oh dear,' the droid called shrilly.

Kylo sighed, regret making him frown as he looked back down at the girl he held captive. To his surprise, she mirrored his frustration as she smiled shyly back. Slowly he withdrew his hand from her face, feeling a trail of fire follow his ministrations as he clambered back to his feet.

'No, we're fine Tee-Cee. I was just showing Rey how delicate she is,' Kylo said. Clambouring off Rey, he turned his body away from the girl as she slid off the sofa, collapsing in a heap on the floor. She snorted at his words, making Kylo smirk at the sight of her outraged expression.

'In my opinion, delicate is not a word many would associate with Mistress Rey,' Tee-Cee quipped, making Kylo roll his eyes.

'Did you have something to report, Tee-Cee?' Kylo asked, turning his full attention to the droid, and trying to ignore how his hand was still tingling, the phantom feeling of Rey's soft cheek playing on his mind as he tried to move his focus away from the girl beside him.

It was starting to worry him, how easily his mind could be distracted and transported away the minute he felt her skin underneath his fingertips. It was like she was a drug, and he kept returning for larger doses, more and more.

'Only that General Hux instructed me to tell you that he's put an order in for thirty more TIE fighters and sixteen more siege cannons. He says he hopes that'll be enough? May I add, Master, that he asked in more of a sarcastic manner than my programming will allow. And I was just also wondering if you and Mistress Rey would like me to prepare dinner?' Tee-Cee added.

Along their bond, Kylo felt a wave of trepidation and fury suddenly radiate from the scavenger at the mention of Hux's name.

_**Has Hux annoyed you?**_ He asked through their connection, and his words were met with wave upon wave of frustration.

_Not exactly. He just told me some interesting home truths that I think you and I should talk about… privately._

Rey's thoughts made him sigh as he looked back at the droid. Of course Hux had gone behind his back and spoken to Rey. The red-haired general seemed to enjoy scheming against Kylo, and even though he had set Vicrul on his case, he didn't seem to lessen up.

'Tee-Cee. Tell General Hux that his orders will be satisfactory for the first round, but I expect triple that by next week. As for dinner, we'll sort ourselves out. You are no longer needed for this evening, and we do not wish to be disurbed,' Kylo ordered.

The droid nodded at the request before making his way out of the room. The Supreme Leader exhaled loudly as he heard the lock click shut. Suddenly the silence in the room felt weighty.

'Why did you order Tee-Cee away? He could've brought us some stew or something?' Rey asked, his curiosity cutting through the tension.

'Because I was under the impression you wanted to talk? So…' Kylo clenched his jaw and turned to face the scavenger. 'Talk.'

* * *

'I'm guessing this concerns you and I, and probably something that Hux alluded to?' Kylo asked, trying to keep his tone neutral as he studied the girl who sat across from him.

Rey met his eye with a cool gaze, setting down the half-finished plate in front of her. After a quick meal of rations, they had eaten in silence, Kylo barely tasting his food as he felt anticipation radiate across their bond at the forthcoming discussion.

'How did you know?' Rey asked.

'You're very easy to read. So... tell me?' Kylo asked, not wanting this to stretch out any longer than necessary. As much as he enjoyed Rey's company, this tension was unbearable. He was dreading this. But he knew that there were too many unsaid things between them that were holding back their relationship. So despite it being awkward in the short-term, Kylo knew it would be worth being uncomfortable for a few minutes.

He watched as Rey struggled with her words, her eyes flicking back and forth from his face to her hands, which she twisted in front of her. To his surprise, he said a deep red stain on her cheeks, the colour so unexpected that he frowned. What had Hux said to make her shy away from this discussion?

'Rey?' Kylo prompted. He wasn't used to the scavenger being so quiet, her brusqueness and forthrightness being one of her many prominent qualities. It must've been bad.

'Do you intend to marry me and make me your consort?' Rey asked, her words spilling out quickly, her blush deepening as she refused to meet his eyes

Kylo leant back, relieved by her shyness as he felt her words wash over him. Not for the first time, he was glad of his uncle's Jedi training as he kept his body and face completely still and composed, whilst dealing with the rage of emotions that battled through his mind.

_Hux had told her that?! Of course he did. He knew her reaction would be bad. Damn! _

Feelings of worry, relief, desire, panic, and fear flooded through him as he considered the best way to answer her. He knew he couldn't lie, but he wasn't strong enough to reveal his real feelings yet. He hadn't even accepted them himself properly.

Kylo took a deep breath in as he concentrated on Rey's face.

_Be brave. _

'That is my plan. And I realise I should've told you first, so I'm sorry for that,' Kylo started. It was taking everything he had to keep his voice steady as he willed the girl to look at him.

'So he wasn't lying? You do want to marry me?' she asked, her voice quiet as she stared down at the floor.

What was she thinking? Kylo had promised himself to never look inside Rey's head, but he was close to breaking point as he considered the way she asked the question. Did she want him to marry her? Was she fearful, angry, tearful, or shocked?

Kylo felt like he was approaching a wild animal. He could sense her flightiness as he tuned into her emotions along the bond. To keep this discussion going, he had to keep his cool.

'It makes logistical sense to have you as my wife rather than just a co-ruler. You see, our allegiance will be shown to be stronger, our power more… united. We'll be equal. Plus, I think the Knights would understand being under your rule as my wife, rather than someone I elected to rule alongside me. It's a decision I made, rather than an election you've won,' Kylo answered carefully.

He didn't know what Rey wanted to hear, but he figured that going down the leadership route would be safer than anything else.

'I see,' Rey said, finally meeting his gaze as he searched her face. To his surprise, he saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes. 'So our… relationship is just political to you?' she questioned.

Kylo was stunned. Had this backfired on him? Did Rey want to hear more than what he had said? He knew that his attraction to Rey was stronger than anything else he had ever felt, but did she feel the same? Or something similar? He hadn't ever considered that possibility.

'No,' he said firmly. How was he going to word this? How could he tell Rey that she was the focus of his thoughts, the centre of his galaxy, without scaring her off? 'Our relationship is much more than that Rey, and you know that. But… you've only been by my side for a few weeks. It's still very early days, and building up your trust in me is the most important thing. I don't want anything to disrupt that. Our... friendship is one of the most vital points in my life. So making our marriage political first and foremost will be the best option, trust me.'

Kylo winced at the word friendship, but he knew that it was foolish to wish for anything more at the moment. He had to move slowly in order to gain her trust. His own parents had taken three years from first meeting to kissing, so he knew he had plenty of time. In his soul, he knew that Rey was pulled in two different directions, and he couldn't allow his heart to get destroyed if she chose the light side. It was the most terrifying act of self-preservation, but one that he needed to do.

'I sort of get it,' Rey muttered, breaking eye contact as she looked back down at her hands. 'But what if I said no? That I don't want to marry you. Because I'm not just a pawn that everyone can play with.'

'Then I won't force you into doing anything. I'm not a tyrant Rey. When I asked you to join me aboard The Supremacy, it was a question, not an order. And everything I do, or ask you to do, the decision will be down to you. I am entirely at your mercy,' Kylo laughed without humour. He knew that although he was making it into a joke, everything he said was completely true. 'But I'm curious, is that why you were angry? Earlier with Vicrul in the training hall?' Kylo asked.

'Yes. You made a big decision without telling or asking me, and I just felt… betrayed,' Rey admitted. 'I wish I didn't find out about your plans through Hux, or anyone else really. Especially if I'm going to be your wife.'

'That makes sense,' Kylo nodded. 'I promise that when it comes to matters involving you, you'll be the first to know. No more rash decisions.'

'That's wise,' Rey nodded looking back up at him again. 'But when it comes to marriage,' she said the word like it was a curse. 'Can I have longer to think about it?' she asked. 'You're right what you said about how our friendship is important, so I worry that this decision could change it.'

Kylo smiled. 'Of course. Like I said, completely at your mercy.'

Her relief was palpable in the air, and Kylo found himself relaxing again. He leant back against the sofa, smiling at the scavenger as he watched her rearrange herself to nestle deeper into the soft cushions.

Why hadn't they talked like this before? Or even interacted like this? It was bliss. Rey had sequestered herself in her rooms, and he had gathered up the courage to just knock on the door and talk to her. Just being in her company was dreamy.

'And tomorrow it's the opening of the Trials. Do you think you're ready? Or do you have any idea where you're wanting to go?' Kylo questioned.

Rey nodded slowly, biting her lip as she started to draw patterns on the settee cushions with her finger.

'I want to go to Theed. I've done some research, and I think that's where my parents would've come from, if they fled Naboo years ago. I want to find out where they're from, and why they left.'

'So… what are you coveting? Remember, that's what Trudgen is going to ask you to show in order to pass the trials,' Kylo reminded her.

'Isn't it obvious? Them. Their history… My history, I suppose. It's the only thing I've ever truly yearned for.' Rey said. 'Why, don't you think that'll be enough?'

Kylo shrugged. 'Family connections aren't my forte. But we shall just have to find out. But we've got to get through the opening ceremony tomorrow,' he said, letting out a theatrical groan as he thought back to past ceremonies.

'Are they bad?' Rey asked, her voice nervous as he looked at him.

'Depends if you like pomp and pageantry I suppose,' Kylo muttered.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day_, he thought, his mind already exhausted.

* * *

**Author's note:** Another lengthy one. I hope you're enjoying it. Of course, another huge thank you to my editor 'Across The Stars' as my constant cheerleader for this story.

Little note. Firstly, reading people's feedback from the last chapter gave me plenty of time to think. From what people are saying, they wish the story to move faster, more Reylo moments and probably more M-rated stuff. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but that's not what DHOP is all about. This is a very plot-driven story, and I've been really enjoying letting their relationship progress normally and naturally (albeit with some FF-type drama, because that's what fics are all about) but I've been disheartened when people are saying that they want things to 'hurry up.' If you really want that, then this story might not be the one for you. If you want pretty simplistic yet enjoyable Reylo fluff/lemon stuff, there's plenty of stories that'll give that in the first few chapters. But if you want the trials, an exploration into the Knights, and a more well-rounded development (in my mind) then please carry on.

It's also worth noting that only a few weeks have passed since Kylo had asked Rey to join him. It's just been a busy few weeks.

If you have any thoughts on the matter, let me know.


	24. The Ceremony Of The Knights

The morning of the trials arrived painfully slowly.

Rey had been clock watching for hours now, the promise of sleep rapidly disappearing every hour as seven AM rolled around. She couldn't sleep; her stomach was churning with a mixture of worry, anticipation, and even excitement as she thought of the forthcoming ceremony. She had no idea what to expect. Kylo had been so… vague about telling her anything the evening before, cutting their conversation short and citing tiredness for his abrupt departure to his room. She turned on her back, rubbing her hands over her face as she thought of him, that particular enigma.

He still confounded her. His wildly swinging moods, his demanding nature, his overt tenderness. The way he looked at her when he had her pinned on the sofa made her head swim, even now. There was such desire, such _need _in his gaze, she didn't want him to stop looking at her.

_If it wasn't for that damned droid, _she thought mulishly. But what would've happened? He could have just stared at her for longer... or he might have leant down and kissed her... She inhaled sharply at that thought.

Their earlier conversation floated back to the forefront of her mind.

'_I am completely at your mercy.'_

That's what he said, wasn't it? He hadn't even batted an eyelid when she asked to hold off on the whole marriage conundrum, her decision to delay not making him flinch in the slightest.

It was right, she truly did hold the power. So why did she feel as though she was weak? His dark eyes and hesitant, shy smiles made her a slave to those deep emotions she had hidden away for so long, and she felt almost powerless to him. What did that mean? She groaned in frustration.

Soon, her daydreams were interrupted as she heard the familiar, clanging footsteps of Tee-Cee approach her door.

His metallic knocking made her start slightly; the noise was so jarring that she was almost glad he hadn't woken her up properly.

'Mistress Rey! I have your breakfast ready. I'm coming in,' the droid warned, giving Rey a minute to sit up before he walked into her room. In his arms, he was holding a bundle of red fabric.

'You know, as a protocol droid, you should know it's only polite to ask before entering someone's quarters,' Rey said, eyeing up the fabric with interest. What was that?

'Apologies, Mistress Rey, but I was instructed by Master Solo to wake you early and deliver your gown, so I took the initiative. Your breakfast has been laid out in the living quarters,' Tee-Cee answered.

Rey shrugged, clambouring out of bed to meet the droid in the middle of the room, curiosity getting the better of her as she grasped the fabric. It was surprisingly heavy, and on closer inspection, Rey could see why. It wasn't really a dress, but more a dark red jumpsuit, with an overlay of chainmail. It was both exotic and terrifying to look at.

'What is this?' she asked. She had never seen such material before, her fingertips weaving through the chainmail to touch the fabric of the jumpsuit. It was cold and hard, making Rey frown. 'Is this leather?' she asked.

'According to Master Solo, this is going to be your ceremonial outfit. It may need some adjustments, as the last female participant was significantly broader on the shoulders, as well as taller than you. Hence why I thought it would be best you try it on sooner rather than later.'

'Don't tell me you're a seamstress as well as a droid,' she said, her fingertips brushing the cold material once again. She paused as she let Tee-Cee's words register in her mind properly, confusion knitting her brow as she turned to look at the droid.

'And what do you mean, 'last female participant'? Has there been a female Knight before?' Rey looked at Tee-Cee in astonishment. This was all news to her, and she involuntarily grasped the material as she stared at the droid.

'Not exactly, my lady. From my limited knowledge, I believe there was a female Knight going through the trials about five years ago, but she didn't complete the last task,' Tee-Cee said.

Rey frowned as she pondered this, her fingertips stroking the fabric once more. 'Did she die?' Rey asked. With tenderness the outfit didn't require, she placed the gown onto her bed, unease growing in her stomach as she heard the chain metal hit the floor with a dull clang.

_What sort of woman wore this?_ It was armour, not a gown. It made a statement.

'No, my lady,' Tee-Cee answered softly.

'What happened to her?' Rey continued, her curiosity only growing. A woman, joining the ranks of the Knights? Another female, in close contact to Kylo... That made a pang of jealousy tug through her stomach and fill her veins with adrenaline.

'That information is not privy to me, my lady. Now, it's time for you to eat and get ready, I believe.' Tee-Cee gestured at her bed hair. 'That looks like it could take some time to tame.'

Rey rolled her eyes at the droid's pointed insistence, but allowed herself to be guided into the living room, leaving the unknown woman's dress alone in her room.

* * *

'This is… absurd.' Rey's hands brushed against the cold metal as she turned to examine her form in the mirror.

The gown she had been forced to wear was both shapeless, and entirely too revealing. Even with Tee-Cee's adjustments, the chainmetal hung loosely over the dress, skimming the floor. But worse than that, Rey found that she couldn't properly look at the jumpsuit she wore underneath. It made her too embarrassed. The leather fitted her like a second skin, revealing more of Rey's slight curves and edges than any of her scavenging outfits ever did. She was almost glad the chainmetal was too wide; it was a distraction she felt like she needed.

'And I have to wear this for the ceremony?' she asked, turning her head to glare at Tee-Cee as he entered the room. 'Why can't I just wear my normal clothes?'

'Despite not being very old, the induction ceremony is a noble tradition that all the Knights take great pride in. A ceremonial outfit is required. And as your agreement to join the Knights was so sudden, there simply was no time to get one tailored for you.'

'What will everyone else be wearing? Embroidered smocks, red cloaks?! Or fancy helmets?!' she snapped. 'Where's the Supreme Leader? I want to talk to him about this.'

'He is currently with the Knights. Apparently it's forbidden to see a trainee before their ceremony, so he's asked me to accompany you. Master Solo also thought you might have some opposition, so instructed me to tell you that it will be over soon, and - I think this is quite out of character, if I do say so myself - he said to ask if you'd 'do it for me',' Tee-Cee remarked, making Rey frown as she studied herself in the mirror again.

She clenched her fists as she stared at her reflection. This was irritating. She groaned as she felt the familiar uncertainty of conflict rise up within her.

Part of her wanted to rip this gown off, throw it off the ship and forget any pact she had ever made with Kylo Ren, while another part made her want to do whatever she could to make him look at her, and smile in that kind way she loved.

She dragged her eyes away from her gown and stared straight into the reflection of her own face. Who was this girl who stood in front of her? She couldn't see the scavenger Rebel from Jakku anywhere. Here she was, a Knight-to-be, a maybe Empress, an almost _wife… _Rey sighed as she stroked the chainmail. If she was going to get through this, she couldn't let this conflict rage through her mind anymore. She had to be resolved in all of her decisions.

She was powerful, she was one with the Force. And, as she thought of Ben Solo and the way his hands held her face as she stared up at him, she wasn't alone anymore.

'Okay. Is it time to get going? The sooner I can get out of this, the better,' she grumbled.

'Not yet, Mistress. You need this belt,' Tee-Cee answered, handing Rey a thick red belt that was held together with a silver clasp. 'The Knights wear something similar, I believe, but in neutral colours. It's for your lightsaber,' the droid remarked.

Biting her tongue, Rey clipped the belt around her waist, sighing as she caught sight of her reflection again. Somehow, the belt drew the chainmail in and caused her figure to be exaggerated. Whoever wore this before wanted this to be eye-catching, and sensual.

'Ridiculous,' Rey snorted. 'Well, come on Tee-Cee. I don't think Vicrul will appreciate it if I'm late to my own ceremony.'

'A wise move, my lady.'

* * *

'The training centre? Is that where the ceremony is being held?' Rey questioned, pausing as they reached the hallway before the wide double doors. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but the training centre, where she had challenged Vicrul so spectacularly badly the day before, wasn't what she had in mind.

'Yes, my lady. I would like to point out that my usual very high standards for decorating have been cut back, so please excuse the mess,' the droid responded, sounding disgruntled.

'I'm sure it'll be fine Tee-Cee,' Rey muttered. As she stared at the closed doors, she rubbed her hands down her outfit, flinching as she touched the chainmail again. She was nervous: butterflies were swarming in her stomach, and her palms were slick with sweat.

'What am I supposed to do? Just walk in?' Rey whispered, turning to the droid.

'I'm afraid that information is not known to me, Mistress Rey. I can't be much assistan-'

At the sound of the door creaking open, Rey and the droid automatically took a step back. When she saw Trudgen's head peeking round, Rey found herself feeling slightly better. She was still uncomfortable around most of the Knights, but Trudgen had always tried a bit harder, and she appreciated all the friends she had about now.

To her surprise, the Knight was wearing his battle armour, and up close she could see the sheer amount of gouges and slices that had been inflicted on him. How many times had he gone into battle? And yet, he had triumphed.

Removing his helmet, the Knight smiled down at Rey.

'Looking good, Rey. That colour suits you,' Trudgen said, his eyes lingering over her newly exposed curves that the belt brought out.

'What are you doing here? I thought it was forbidden for any of the Knights to see me before my ceremony,' Rey asked.

'It is, but the Force was basically screaming your worry at us, and I thought it best to nip out and see if you were okay. I'm glad I did, as you were white as a sheet when I first saw you. But now, you're gaining some of your colour back,' Trudgen teased.

'I just didn't know what I was meant to be doing, that's all,' Rey said defensively. 'I've never done a ceremony before.'

'Well, it's pretty simple. You head in after me, approach the platform and we'll ask you a series of questions to start the ceremony. After that, it's self explanatory,' Trudgen said.

'Sounds easy enough,' Rey muttered. She took a deep breath in, and looked up at the Knight. 'I think I'm ready.'

The Knight smirked at her forthrightness. 'That's what I like to hear. Well then, follow me.' Trudgen said, slotting his helmet back on as he reopened the door, beckoning Rey to follow him.

The scavenger squared her shoulders as she entered the gloom of the training hall.

This was the beginning of her new life, and the first thing she noticed was the flames that greeted her.

* * *

The training centre had been transformed. Gone were the high ceilings, the weapons cabinet, and the circular fighting space. Instead, the room was dominated with a jagged stone stage and raised seating which surrounded the platform in a semi circle.

Deep red and metallic grey fabric hung from the ceiling and billowed to the centre of the room, making the vast training centre feel a lot more intimate and closed off. But Rey's eyes were drawn to the trail of bonfires that made a sort of walkway up to the stage. The flames were a luminescent green, and she could smell the stench of sulfur as she walked up the stone stairs to the platform.

It was eerily quiet, Rey's footsteps echoing around the chamber as she approached the Knights. Apart from her heartbeat pounding in her ears, she couldn't hear much else about the crackle of the flames as they cast shadows on the men watching her.

She could feel the Knights were staring at her as she stood in the centre of the stage, but all their faces were masked. Her eyes followed Trudgen, as he made his way next to the familiar figure of Kylo Ren. To her disdain, his face was hidden with the helmet that she loathed so much. Next to him, Vicrul leant forward.

_**Breathe. **_Kylo's command brushed through her mind as he soothed some of the tension away from her mind. She smiled slightly at the masked figure.

'Where did you get that outfit?!' Vicrul's voice rang out, the outrage evidence as he slammed his fist down on the table.

'Is... this part of the ceremony?' Rey asked, frowning at the Knight. She wasn't expecting this reaction to her borrowed outfit, and she glanced down, running her hands over the chainmail once more. Who owned this before her?

'Tell me, scum, or I'll force the answer out of your mind!' Vicrul bellowed, his anger growing. The fury in his voice made the hair stand up on her arms, and a cold sweat prickle on her back.

'I gave it to her, Vicrul. Well, I gave it to my protocol droid, if you're looking for exact answers. Now can we start?' Kylo remarked, his voice distorted by the helmet as he turned to his lieutenant.

'You… you gave her that?!' Vicrul pointed at Rey, his disbelief and loathing making Rey flinch again.

'We didn't have time to get a custom outfit ready for Rey, and I assumed you wouldn't mind. You're holding up the ceremony. End this,' Kylo ordered.

_What's the big deal? _She questioned Kylo over their bond, feeling his irritation meet her curiosity.

_**Later. **_His answer was curt. _**You look... beautiful, by the way. **_

Rey blushed, her eyes moving away from his mask as she felt her cheeks flare with heat again.

'Whatever you say, Supreme Leader,' Vicrul seethed, turning his attention back to Rey. 'Well, to get this started, please state your name and where you come from for the Knights of Ren, girl,' Vicrul snarled at Rey.

'Rey of Jakku, I suppose,' the scavenger answered, taking a deep breath in as she addressed the men in front of her.

'So, Rey from Jakku, I offer my sincere welcome as the leader of the Knights of Ren,' Kylo continued from Vicrul. 'As I'm sure you're aware, entry into our noble enclave is limited to those who complete our trials. Like I've said before, each trial is driven by a particular emotion. I'd like to introduce my Knights, as this will be the family you'll be joining into,' Kylo said.

Turning in his chair, he gestured to Trudgen, who raised his hand in a small wave.

'For the first trial, you'll be judged by Trudgen and Cardo. They specialise in possession. Ap'lek and Kuruk-' Kylo pointed to the two Knights in the far corner, '-Will judge you on fury. Vicrul and Kuruk will be in charge of venegence. And I will make a final judgement, and that's on passion. Do you need further explanation? Otherwise, I'm going to ask you a series of questions.'.

'No, I'm fine,' Rey responded. Kylo nodded, his approval moving through their bond and making Rey smile.

'You will be required to pass all four trials to become a Knight. That means, if the trial master of the first round does not believe you have put your entire soul into your cause, you will not pass to the second round, and so on and so forth. It is entirely up to the trial master's judgement whether you pass or fail. Do you accept this?'

'Yes,' Rey answered.

'Do you accept that the trials are designed to test you, push you to the limits of the Force, make you doubt yourself, and put you in grave danger, which could end up in mutilation or death?' Kylo asked.

'Yes,' the scavenger answered.

'By joining the Knights, all other connections to friends and allegiances will be removed. Your family will be your brothers here. Your loyalty will be to the Knights, and to the Supreme Leader of The New Order. Do you agree?'

_Did he just say 'New Order'? Was that just a slip up? _Rey thought, glancing around at the Knights as she watched them shift in their seats. The air in the room felt heavier at Kylo's words.

'Yes,' she whispered.

'And, uniquely to your case, when becoming a Knight, your ascension to Empress of the New Order will be concluded. You will have proven yourself to be a loyal and true warrior. So I ask you, if you do pass the trials... are you ready for this?' Kylo leant forward in his seat.

Rey stared back at the mask for a long moment. Not the first time, she wished she could see the man behind it. Just seeing Ben's eyes would've given her push she needed to voice the words that were trapped behind her closed lips.

But he didn't remove his helmet. And she had to stand up for herself, and remind herself why she was doing this. She had made a decision to join Ben Solo. Not to the Jedi, or the First Order. Not even to the light or the dark side of the Force. To the man sitting before her. And she knew she would travel across the galaxy for him.

'Yes. I'm ready,' she said.

Kylo leant back in his chair, and across their bond, she could feel a wave of happiness radiate from him. She basked in that warmth, knowing it was all for her.

'All very touching scenes, Supreme Leader. But I'd also like to remind Rey of my little promise, if I may?' Vicrul cut in.

The Supreme Leader sighed, waving his hand at Vicrul to continue.

'I just want to remind my new _sister _that after the trials, you've agreed that we can duel. One on one, without any interference. And if you win, I swear fealty to you. But if I win…' Vicrul trailed off.

'I die. Yes I remember Vicrul. And I hold my oath to that.'

'Perfect. That's all I wanted to add,' Vicrul said, his tone jovial as he leant back in his chair.

'How generous of you, Vicrul,' Kylo said, dryly. 'I hand this ceremony over to Trudgen, as he is the master of the first trial, alongside his apprentice Cardo. He'll discuss the particulars with you, and he'll be the best person to ask if you have any questions.'

Rey nodded, turning her head to look at Trudgen. Even through his mask, she had the feeling that he was beaming at her, and it almost made her smile in response.

'A new Knight... Always exciting,' Trudgen mused. 'As Kylo said, I am the 'leader' or 'master' of this trial, which ultimately means I'm the person you have to impress. For my trial, you will be judged on the emotion of 'possession', or 'to covet'. As with all the trials, these are very subjective and personal. So what you chose to covet may be completely different to what I consider possession is, but the key to passing is in the strength of your conviction. If you can prove to myself and Cardo that you have succeeded in gaining what you covet the most, you will pass. Simple. Do you have any questions so far?'

Rey shook her head. 'No.'

'Good. Now, this is an odd one, as usually we don't set a time limit on trials, but we're currently in a time of war, and your progression through the trials also ties in with your ascension to the Empress of the 'New Order'. Which, we need to speak about,' Trudgen added in an undertone to Kylo. Rey fought back a smile as she heard the rest of the Knights mutter in agreement.

'So we're going to give you two days to complete your trial. This can be altered slightly, if you need it to be?' Trudgen asked.

'No... I think two days should be fine,' Rey added slowly.

Her idea for her trial had been forming in her mind for a while now, and being given the time limit solidified it even further.

'And I believe that the Supreme Leader will be accompanying you on this first trial, is that correct? So, is this trial to be conducted on _The Silencer _or off-ship? We'll just need to factor in travelling,' Trudgen asked.

'I think that was agreed, yes,' Rey turned her head back to Kylo, who nodded in agreement. 'And I want to travel to Naboo, if that's possible?'

'Naboo? What an interesting choice… That is doable, yes. Your trial will officially start when you step foot on the planet surface. I'm assuming you'll want to start in Theed?' Trudgen asked.

That is the capital, isn't it?' Rey asked, hastily trying to remember through her star maps and systems that Leia had given her to look after.

'Yes. We can take you close by, but thanks to the Resistance sympathiser's blockades, you'll need to get on a passenger freighter from nearby Karlinus. It's not the most savoury route, but you'll be perfectly safe with the Supreme Leader,' Trudgen added.

'That all sounds fine to me. Kylo? I mean... Supreme Leader?' Rey blushed as she addressed the man in front of her.

'I'll assist Rey in whatever she needs,' Kylo said.

'That's all settled then. We'll set a course to Karlinus tonight, and you should be on Theed by dawn. Then the fun begins,' Trudgen laughed.

'Good. If we're all in agreement, we'll finish the ceremony off?' Kylo said, leaning forward and looking around at the Knights.

Rey raised her eyebrows as she surveyed the Knights. Was that… it? It's horrible to say, but she had such high expectations for the trials that she felt almost disappointed at how easy it had gone.

'No! Hold on, you're missing the most important part of the ceremony, Solo!' Vicrul's voice rang in indignation.

'And what is that, Vicrul?' Kylo sighed. 'If this is just another one of your additions or quips, I'm not in the mood.'

'Always the joker, Solo. No. The blood oath. The thing that bonds us all together, and seals in the promise. Plus, you haven't told Rey what'll happen if she fails the trials. That's my favourite part,' Vicrul said.

Rey took a step back as she watched him slowly walk around the table. He looked like a prowling Nexu as he approached her platform. Her eyes flickered briefly back to Ben, her hope blooming as she saw the rest of the Knights leave their seats and stalk Vicrul.

'There's been talk about what happens if you pass the trials, and become Empress. But what happens if you fail? Well, it's simple, little bird. You die. Because we can't have secrets about our order slipping out now, can we? And do you want to know the best bit? The leader of the Knights has to kill you. Isn't that touching. So... I'm going to ask you this now: are you ready for this?' Vicrul crooned.

With a quick movement, he snatched her hand and pulled her towards him. Rey instantly dug her heels in, wanting to flee as she was cornered by the larger man, but Vicrul was a lot stronger as he opened up her palm.

'Join me, brothers. Let's not keep Rey waiting any longer.'

Rey gasped as Vicrul produced a thin dagger from his pocket. She knew that the blonde Knight wasn't going to hurt her badly, but the sight of it made her head swim.

'A shallow cut on the thumb, Vicrul. That's all you need,' Kylo warned from behind Rey. She glanced around at the rest of the men that were circling her. With speedy movements, they all nicked their fingertips, squeezing a bright bead of blood to the surface.

_You didn't tell me about this?! _she called across their bond. Rey flinched as she felt a hand brush along her shoulder.

_**I'm sorry. I thought he might've forgotten. It'll be over soon. **_Kylo said back, regret clear in his thoughts as he held his hand out, the scarlet dripping down his thumb and over his wrist.

'Take a deep breath in, Empress,' Vicrul warned.

_A shallow cut on the thumb, I can do this, _Rey thought. She had been hurt before, and always found that expecting it was almost as bad as the actual act.

In a quick movement, Vicrul brought the dagger along her palm and gashed it along, opening up a deep wound that made her stumble with a blinding jolt of pain.

'Welcome to the Knights,' Vicrul laughed, his bloodied thumb pressing against her palm, mixing their blood together in an unforgettable promise.

* * *

**Author's note: **Another fairly lengthy chapter (hence the silence), but I hope you enjoy the plot kicking off a little bit more.

Like I said before, I may be a little MIA with the next few chapters, but thank you to all those who reviewed and commented on my last post.

Once again, a huge thank you to my editor 'Across The Stars' - can't wait for our holiday.


	25. The Breaking of the Bread

The city of Theed broke through the clouds like a glittering jewel, the early morning light reflecting off the domed roofs and spires. In the distance, Kylo could just about make the Royal Palace - the once grand building now partially hidden by the Galactic Empire-era skyscrapers that had dominated the skyline from years past.

The Supreme Leader sighed, breaking his gaze away from the upcoming city. Memories from his childhood of visiting this ancient metropolis made his stomach twist uncomfortably. In his mind, Theed was synonymous with his parents, and this wasn't something he wanted hanging over him as he accompanied Rey on her trial.

_Rey. _He smiled as he turned his face away from the window of the shuttle, his gaze landing on something that was far more interesting to him than Naboo's capital.

The scavenger was staring out of the window, her body twisted in her seat so she could look through the small porthole at the city. Her expression was hungry as the ship began its descent. In an effort to conceal their identities, Rey had been dressed in the casual attire of a midborn woman, and the simple blue dress and dark headdress had made Kylo double take when he first saw her. He was so used to Rey wearing trousers and tunics that seeing her in a flowing dress had made his heart pound erratically.

'How long?' Rey asked, breaking his trance as she turned to face him.

'Twenty minutes, if that. We're not landing in the spaceport, but a more... unofficial dock, just to the left of the city,' Kylo answered. Lowering his voice he leant forward, casting his eyes around the crowded freighter. 'It's probably worth sitting forward now. You've got to remember that you come from Karlinus. For you, travelling to Theed is normal.'

Rey nodded, taking a deep sigh as she turned back in her seat. Along their bond, Kylo could feel eagerness mixing with nervousness as her leg started to jiggle beside him.

Taking the opportunity, Kylo gently reached from his seat and grasped her hand, his thumb hesitating at the bandage that Rey had wrapped around the wound that Vicrul had caused the day before.

'It doesn't hurt much,' Rey said, her other hand coming to rest over his. 'It was just a surface wound.'

'It doesn't matter. Vicrul acted maliciously, and with an intent to harm. It's…' Kylo trailed off, his anger rising in his stomach as he thought of his lieutenant. Idly, he wondered when the correct time to dispose of the blonde-haired Knight would be. Vicrul had it coming, and surely he must know that his deliberate intentions to harm Rey wouldn't go unnoticed by Kylo.

But the Supreme Leader also knew that Vicrul wielded unnatural power over a significant portion of the Knights. Cutting off the head of the beast wouldn't be enough. He had to act carefully if he didn't want a mutiny on his hands.

'It's odd isn't it?' Rey said, her fingertips on his hand making Kylo jump. Following her gaze down to their locked hands, he could see she was tracing the simple silver band he was wearing on his left hand, it's matching twin looking delicate against Rey's freckled ring finger.

'Odd? In what way?' Kylo asked, wincing at his question as he looked at her hand. The cheap looking wedding bands were ugly, but necessary. In their falsified papers that Trudgen had produced before boarding their shuttle to Karlinus, their relationship status had been listed as 'married'. Trudgen had simply remarked '_it would look weirder if two unattached people were travelling together', _but Kylo had an inkling that the Knight enjoyed watching them blush as they wore their matching rings.

That thought had only been exacerbated further when Trudgen had wished them a fond honeymoon as they boarded the shuttle.

'In the way that we had a conversation about this, and we agreed to wait… Yet, here I am, wearing a wedding ring. It just feels a little rushed...' Rey said quietly, her voice so low to not attract attention from nearby passengers. She was refusing to meet his gaze, but he could see the blush staining her cheeks.

'Well, it's not real, if that helps,' Kylo said softly, feeling Rey's worry against their bond. 'It's just our cover story to get us through this first trial, and as soon as we're aboard _The Silencer _again, we'll take them off. Promise. I haven't forgotten what we agreed.'

He stared at Rey, watching her reaction as she methodically fiddled with her ring. The silver gleamed as she spun the band around. It was frustrating how the scavenger gave so little up about herself. He craved knowing her innermost thoughts: her worries, her desires, her passions... He knew that with a simple dive into her thoughts, he could learn everything he needed to know, gorging himself on the glory that was Rey. But breaking that barrier was unthinkable. He just had to be patient.

'You haven't told me why we're going down to Theed. What is it we're looking for?' Kylo asked.

'I wasn't sure if I was meant to...? I thought this was meant to be my trial, and you were just assisting me?' Rey countered back, finally looking up. Her hazel eyes were swimming with confusion as she stared at him.

'How am I meant to assist you if I don't know where we're going? I've walked these streets countless times. I can help you find what you're looking for, but I can't go any further,' Kylo responded.

Rey pursed her lips as she considered this, leaning back in her seat as she stared up at the ceiling.

This gave Kylo the perfect chance to just gaze at her. Having the chance to watch Rey was like offering a starving man a banquet. It was intoxicating to see how she's changed since their first meeting on that frozen planet, and even the subtle differences from when she took his hand aboard _The Supremacy. _

He was pleased to see that the hungry look had all but disappeared from her face, replacing the scarily angular cheekbones with slightly softer curves, and the tired violet rings from her eyes had begun to fade. She looked well-rested, energised, as she looked down again.

'We're looking for my name. That's what I'm focussing on. I want to find out my family name. And I think the best place to find them would be in the transportation log that logged them from leaving Naboo to Jakku,' Rey admitted quietly.

'A name? Is that all?'

Kylo was astounded at her admission, confusion flooding his mind as he stared at the girl. Such a simple request, and to Kylo… a pointless one. Why bother looking for her name? It didn't mean anything. They had travelled across the Mid-Rim… for this?

She met his gaze with anger, bright blooms of colour staining her cheeks as she glared at him.

'Oh I'm sorry, is that not good enough?' she spat. 'I've never had a name, and I think I deserve one.'

'It's odd though. We're travelling down to Theed for something so…' Kylo waved his hand in the air as he grasped for the right word. '...useless. You could just pick a new name, if you wanted. It's easy.'

Rey snorted with disgust. 'You don't get it, do you? And no wonder. You wouldn't understand what it's like. To not know who you are day after day.'

Kylo leant back in his seat, astonished by her fury as she turned away from him again, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She didn't bother looking at him again as they felt the ship land, when the heat and perfumed air of Theed's suburbs drifted in through the porthole windows. Along their connection, he mulled over the anger and hurt she felt, feeling his own answer rotate in his mind as they followed the rest of the passengers out into the streets. Her fury fueled the fire of his own annoyance as they stepped out into the sultry air. They both tugged their hoods over their faces, their bodies covered from head to toe in billowing cream cloaks. Rey marched ahead of him.

In the years since he had last been to Theed, the city had changed. Through various droid battles, and the slow takeover by the First Order, the ancient metropolis was turning into a hybrid beast. New buildings were slowly patching up ruined temples, the shiny metal exoskeletons hiding the soft stone and terracotta sandstone as it evolved into something that mixed old and new.

Even the people were more varied now. He could still see Gungans and the Naboo, but they were interspersed with First Order sympathisers, the city attracting more and more races and species as visitors flocked to see the ancient palaces and places of worship.

Grasping Rey's elbow, he yanked her down a side street, away from the general hustle and bustle of the crowds.

Here, the alleyways ran like small rivers, the smell of saffron and spices emitting from every window. It was a sensory overload, and one that Kylo had got tired of years ago.

'Hey! That hurts,' Rey exclaimed, her fury being replaced with surprise as Kylo pushed her into a dark corner, his hands grabbing her elbows and forcing her to look at him.

'You said 'you don't know what it's like, to not know who you are day after day,' right? So you're assuming that I know who I am, is that right?' Kylo asked her.

The scavenger leant back, confusion knitting her brow as she stared up at him. But as swiftly as the apprehension appeared, it vanished under Rey's frown.

'That's exactly right. You don't know what it's like. To feel so… conflicted and confused over your own identity. To never have had a home,' Rey responded.

'Okay, Rey. Fine. If you believe that… who am I?' Kylo snarled at her.

Rey blinked at the man looming above her. 'Is this a test? You're… Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order.'

'Correct. But I'm also Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights Of Ren. Or Kylo Ren, heir to Snoke - or murderer of Snoke, as I think some of my officers call me behind my back. I'm also 'boy' by that idiot Hux, or 'my Lord' to Pryde. I'm the grandson of Darth Vader, or the heir to Darth Sidious. As Vicrul likes reminding me, I'm Ben Solo, ex-Jedi. I'm the nephew of Luke Skywalker, and grandson of Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo. I'm the son of Han Solo, so I'm also heir to the Millenium Falcon. I'm the only child of General Leia Organa, or if you like, the last remaining Prince of Alderaan. I was born on Chandrila, but I'm also technically from Corellia from my father, or the asteroid Polis Massa from my mother. I come from the royal houses of Alderaan, Naboo and the slave family from Tatooine. I was named after a Jedi who I never met, but I was expected to live up to his reputation. I'm a prince, a pilot, a son, a Jedi, a Sith, a fighter, a leader, the son of a scavenger, the grandson of a slave, and soon to be an Emperor and maybe even a husband. So tell me, Rey, who am I? Because it looks like having no names can sometimes be simpler than having too many!' Kylo Ren broke off, releasing Rey as he finished his outburst.

It felt cathartic to voice everything that had been brewing up inside him for seemingly decades now. He knew he should've calmed down, voiced it in a more… reasonable way, but he couldn't. He had to let Rey know, she had to understand. He knew it probably wouldn't change her mind, but for her just to disregard him and his legacy and the weight of responsibility that hung over his head was unforgivable.

Kylo leaned back into the cool alcove, his eyes focusing on a spot above her head. 'You may not have a family name, but at least that makes you free. Having a family that is constantly expecting the very best in you, and then the very worst in you, isn't all it's cracked up to be,' he admitted.

Rey was silent for a long while, which made Kylo nervous. Letting the scavenger in little by little was terrifying to him, but he knew that the time spent denying his attraction to Rey had long past. He felt like he was falling into a pit that was made up of her smile, her dark eyes, her resilience. How they progressed further into their relationship was entirely up to her, and he was going to take his time.

'I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry.' Kylo looked down, finally locking eyes with the girl in front of him. To his surprise, she was blushing and looked worried as she stared at him.

'I feel like I should be the one to apologise. Although I don't know my family, I know yours. And I can feel that connections to you are a sore spot. I should've thought more.' Rey furrowed her brow.

At the thought of his family, Kylo stiffened. He could sense that he was walking into a trap of his own making. Talking about his family made the face of his father flash before his eyes; the expression he had had just before Kylo had plunged the lightsaber into his stomach. The trust in his father's eyes, and the acceptance of his own demise to further Kylo's descent into the Dark Side. They say that a parent would sacrifice everything for their child, and on that day, that's exactly what Han Solo had done.

'They mean nothing to me,' Kylo said, his words and reactions more automatic than truthful these days. He peeked out of their hiding spot, casting his eyes down the alleyway. 'We should get going. We've got a lot of ground to cover.' People weren't paying any attention to the couple, their minds consumed with their next meal and how they were going to scratch a living for the day.

'This way,' Kylo said, gesturing down the street. He set off at a punishing speed, half-listening to Rey's light footsteps as she followed behind him. Although the day was still early, Kylo knew they were going to have to cover a fair distance before they took their lodgings that night, and he was eager to get most of the walking down before the heat of the day caught up with them.

As they walked through the winding streets, Kylo could almost feel Rey's curiosity burning through his mind. She was experiencing Theed for the first time, and he could sense her anticipation as he guided them through the bustling thoroughfares.

Theed, he reflected, was like most metropolises. Rich where it counted, but also with areas of dizzying poverty. And the years and wars had not been kind to this part of the city.

'Where are we going? I thought we landed back there,' Rey's voice cut through his musings.

'That's correct, we did,' Kylo acknowledged. He flinched as he felt Rey's hand wrap around his forearm, slowing his pace down.

'So why are we going this way? If we're looking for a port that is designed for people leaving Naboo unofficially, surely that would be the best place to start?' Rey asked.

'Sound logic. But if you can recall, we simply hopped on a ship departing from Karlinus, and it dropped us off at that port. A transport taking passengers to the Western Reaches wouldn't be departing from a Mid-Rim station. We have to cross the city to find that station,' Kylo answered, keeping his voice quiet as they wove in and out of the crowds.

Rey was quiet as she thought this over, her grasp never loosening on his arm. As they passed by a group of workers, Kylo glared at the wolf whistles the men emitted as they spotted a glimpse of Rey's face under her hood. Instantly he wanted to draw her closer, claim her as his, but he ignored this burning sensation. He had no claim over the scavenger.

'Okay… Then how do you know where Inner Rim transporters leave from?' Rey asked.

Kylo smiled at her then, catching her eye as she looked at him. 'There's some perks to being the Supreme Leader of the First Resistance. Insider information.'

Rey rolled her eyes, squeezing his arm slightly. 'Must be nice to know whatever you want at the click of your fingers,' she joked, a grin breaking out across her face.

'It could be worse,' Kylo chuckled. At the sound of another cat-call, Kylo felt the smile slip from his expression, as he glared at the men who were openly leering at Rey at this point.

'Don't let them bother you. I don't, and it's me they're trying to heckle,' Rey said quietly, feeling his fury along their bond as she soothed it with her mind.

'You sound as though you're used to this sort of unwarranted attention,' Kylo muttered, moving quickly through the crowd, his arm slipping out from Rey's grasp as he deliberately wrapped his arm around her waist. He heard her inhale sharply at this movement. He tried to convince himself that this action was only to quickly pull the scavenger away from those leering men, and nothing more.

'Not exactly. But when you grow up on a planet mainly populated by men, you get to know a few tricks,' Rey answered. Kylo turned to look at her fully then. Her expression was thoughtful, yet the pink stain on her cheeks and the almost embarrassed glint in her eye made his mind go down paths he had never considered before.

A memory tugged at Kylo's mind, drawing him back to his training session with Trudgen only a few weeks back.

'_What?' The Knight responded to Kylo's snort of derision. 'She is hot! I bet she's left a trail of heartbreak behind her on that desert planet she was found on.'_

At the time, Kylo had not even thought it was possible. Rey was so closed off, so afraid of human connection, that picturing her in a romantic session was almost laughable. But by the blush on her cheeks... was this really a conversation that they were going to have?

'And… with these Jakku men, was there anyone you didn't mind 'heckling' you? Anyone special?' he asked, trying to keep his tone light as he pulled Rey through the streets. He was walking on autopilot at this moment, using his memory and the Force to act as a guide as he used his concentration to focus on the blushing scavenger wrapped around his arm.

'... Nobody special, but not… someone forgettable, I suppose.' Rey's answer was slow and measured as she kept her eyes fixed on a spot ahead.

Kylo pursed his lips, a pang of jealousy ripping through him as he slowed his footsteps.

_So this _is_ a conversation we're about to have._

He was about to ask the name of this good-for-nothing when a sweet, homey smell made him pause. Nearby, a vendor was selling food from a crate, and the Supreme Leader was acutely aware that Rey hadn't had enough time to grab breakfast abroad _The Silencer _before they left.

'Are you hungry? I'm famished,' Kylo asked. The scavenger peeked up at him, surprise clearing the embarrassment from her features as she looked between Kylo and the vendor.

He knew that his sudden change in conversation was enough to make anyone's head spin, but he didn't want to continue this unpleasant chat on an empty stomach. The menial chat with the vendor would be a welcome distraction from the pictures of Rey with another man that were currently running through his head.

'Yes. Do we have money?' Rey asked.

'I have enough for street food. Two portions please,' Kylo asked. He watched as the vendor picked two of the sweet bread rolls into a paper bag, his stomach gurgling with anticipation. Taking his arm from around Rey's waist, he quickly paid the man, handing Rey the warm bag before setting off through the crowds

'What is this?' Rey asked, pulling her portion of the sweet-smelling loaf out of the bag.

'Five-blossom bread. A Naboo speciality. My… mother used to bring it back about _The Falcon _after diplomacy talks in the Royal Palace. It's sweet.' The memory of his mother handing him large portions of this sugar-laden snack made him smile for a brief moment.

'It's heavenly. Different from the ration bars I grew up with,' Rey said, her mouth glistening with sugar as she hungrily devoured the bun.

'So... this unforgettable man from Jakku. Does he have a name?' Kylo asked.

'Pádraig,' Rey answered quietly.

'Pádraig… Interesting. And what did Pádraig do? Did you meet scavenging or...' Kylo kept his tone light as he felt the embarrassment radiating from the scavenger.

'No! No… He was the son of an Osmiridium dealer. I expect he's moved off-world though, there isn't much of a life to be carved out from sand and ruins,' Rey shrugged.

'Osmiridium? That's a metal found in lightsabers. It's rare,' Kylo mused. Rey's eyebrows flew up at this, and she looked thoughtful as she continued walking alongside the taller man. Kylo missed having his arm around her, but he couldn't think of a good enough excuse to replace his arm around her again.

'That explains why they were so rich. Pádraig was expected for greatness. You know, a large house, a fine marriage to a wealthy girl... That sort of thing,' Rey said.

'And yet, he chose you. So, what? Was it a casual relationship, or a deeper romance or...?' Kylo asked, his mind wholly invested in her next answer.

'Casual. Very casual. I guess you could say we were just friends who used each other for… benefits,' Rey blushed at this once again.

'I see. Interesting,' Kylo said, jealousy bubbling up in his gut once more. He was trying to keep a straight face, and not let his fury show, but now Rey had confirmed that she had let another man be with her, he was quickly losing control.

'What? Were you expecting me to be…' She trailed off, raising one eyebrow meaningfully. '- I mean.. You said I'm nineteen, and there isn't much to do on Jakku apart from work, so… Most of the girls on Jakku who were my own age had children at this point, so I escaped that I suppose.' The words flew out of Rey's mouth as she justified herself.

'I wasn't expecting anything, truthfully. I haven't put much thought into it,' Kylo lied. He knew he couldn't change the past, and there was no reason that he should be jealous, but he just couldn't help himself.

'What about you? I expect you've got some tales to tell of your own romantic conquests,' Rey asked, quickly changing the subject.

Kylo groaned. 'Nothing interesting. Just a few flings from when I was young and before I joined Skywalker. I am Han Solo's son, after all. Being a scoundrel runs in my blood,' he said, weakly smiling at Rey. The scavenger frowned briefly, before turning her face away, hiding her expression underneath her hood.

Kylo smiled privately, feeling the jealousy along their bond emitting from the scavenger before she quickly hid her emotions. He could feel his own blush rise up from his necks and warm his cheeks.

'Come on, we've got to move quickly if you need to transverse the entire city in a day,' Kylo said. And with a confident movement, he slid his arm back around Rey's waist.

_Just helping her move faster._

* * *

The sky was darkening as they finally reached the suburbs on the eastern side of Theed. They hadn't spoken much as they scurried through the city, only pausing to use bathrooms and wolfing down vegetables wraps from another street vendor. They had kept their thoughts to themselves, and Kylo's kept returning to this mysterious Pádraig who had clearly played such a large role in Rey's adolescence.

'Are we getting closer?' Rey asked, looking around at the shadowy streets that they kept passing.

'Yes. But remember, you'll have to do all the talking, as this is your trial. But take this -' Kylo handed Rey a small sack full of coins. '- I expect bribery will be in order if we want to get the names.'

'How pleasant,' Rey muttered, stowing the coins in her cloak pocket. Kylo could hear the tiredness in Rey's voice. He hoped that this first discussion wouldn't take up too much time, as he was eager to find their lodgings for the night. He had left Trudgen in charge of booking their rooms, and couldn't wait to clean himself from the stench of the city in a few hours.

'Ah... here,' Kylo looked down a small alleyway, pointing at a nondescript sign that had been crudely carved into a wooden plaque.

'What's 'here'?' the scavenger asked.

'I guess you could call it a ticket office. It's where passengers would buy their passage to the Inner Rim territories without having to go through official channels. They have offices like this all over the galaxy,' Kylo answered.

'But... aren't these illegal?' Rey countered. Kylo nodded in agreement, making Rey frown. 'So why wouldn't the Naboo authorities close them down?'

'They make money,' Kylo shrugged. 'And eventually, through different channels, whether that be drugs, or money laundering, or selling goods, or even slavery, it ends up in the right pockets.'

'I see,' Rey sighed, disapproval clear on her face as they walked up to the door.

'Have you thought about how you're going to get the information?' Kylo asked, watching as Rey lifted her hand to knock on the door.

'Yes. Truthfully, and then forcefully,' she answered. Quickly, and without missing a beat, Rey started to bang on the door repeatedly. She didn't pause, but kept the drilling tempo up. It echoed down the alleyway, and Kylo watched as a few lights from nearby apartments flickered on.

'Yesa! YESA! Me'm comen,' a raspy voice sounded from inside the building. They stepped back as the door flung open, and an elderly Gungan peered out.

'What do yousa wanten? Yousa da police?' he asked.

'No... We're looking for information,' Rey asked. Kylo looked between the scavenger and the Gungan. The Naboo native was staring at Rey with hostility in his eyes.

'Wesa're not interested. Come backen tomorrow if yousa wanten to buy passage,' the Gungan responded, his hand already closing the door.

'That's not possible,' Rey sighed. Taking a deep breath, Rey raised her hand. Kylo could feel her utilising the Force as she spoke slowly, and meaningfully.

'You will help us tonight,' she commanded. Kylo could see the Gungan's posture change slightly as he fell under Rey's spell.

'Me will helpen yousa tonight,' he repeated.

'We're looking for three travellers. Their names, and what part of Naboo they came from. You will tell me,' Rey said. Kylo felt the enticing pull of the Force as he watched her control the Gungan. Not for the first time, he felt awe as he watched the girl manipulate the Force with ease. It was as though the cosmic energy was made for her.

'Me… cannot tell yousa dat,' the Gungan responded.

'What?' Rey frowned, flexing her fingers as she pushed her control over the Gungan harder. 'You _will_tell me this information.'

'Me can't! me simply can't. Me no know disa information, me'm just a clerk. Only da boss knows disa informateon,' the Gungan cried out, his hands coming to clutch his head.

'Your... boss? So fetch him! Wake him up! We need to talk to him,' Rey cried in frustration.

'Tomorrow! Hesa backen in tomorrow. Me promisen! Me wouldn't lien to a Jedi,' the clerk begged.

_**Rey. He's not lying, I can see in his mind. His boss is a man called Tarsi, **_Kylo moved this message through their connection, wanting to soothe the anger that was coming off the scavenger in waves.

Rey groaned in annoyance, releasing the Gungan from her control.

'You know I can read your mind, Gungan. Your boss is a man called Tarsi, is that correct? And when will he be in? What time?' Rey questioned.

'Dat's right, dat's right. Mr Tarsi usually comes in duren da mornen. Around nine,' the Gungan groaned.

'We will be here for nine, and Mr Tarsi best be expecting us… As a symbol of our gratitude, take this,' Rey said, reaching into her cloak and bringing out a handful of coins. 'Mr Tarsi will get more when we find out the information tomorrow. Don't forget to tell him,' Rey said.

'Me won't! Me won't!' the Gungan cried. And with a slam of the door, the Naboo native retreated back into the office.

They stood for a while, Kylo watching Rey as she wrapped her arms around her body. He could feel the Force electrifying the air around them as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

'Rey. I'm sorry you didn't get the information you wanted,' Kylo said gently. He didn't want to push Rey; he could feel that her breaking point was only a few seconds away. He knew that controlling people through the Force was both draining and addictive, and he could feel that Rey was struggling to keep her emotions in check as she came down off that high.

'It's okay. Tomorrow he said. We'll be back tomorrow. We've got all day, yes?' Rey asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

'Until sunset tomorrow. Come on... Let's find our lodgings, you look tired,' Kylo said, gingerly wrapping his arm around Rey's shoulder.

* * *

'One room? Are you sure?!' Kylo spat angrily at the innkeeper.

'That's all that was requested sir, I made sure of it.'

_Trudgen. _The Supreme Leader seethed as he took the key. His Knight was going to pay for this.

He turned back around to the crowded bar, his eyes spying Rey in the corner as she stared into the flames of the open fireplace. The inn that Trudgen had booked them in was only a few streets away from the Inner Rim's office, and Kylo was grateful for that, but it was also loud, and full of men who eyed Rey up like a piece of meat as they had walked through the door.

He hadn't even wanted to leave her to get their rooms, but Rey had made a beeline for the fireplace, saying she was cold, and had left Kylo alone to deal with their reservation.

He looked down at his hand and the single key that he held.

He hoped that Trudgen had at least booked them a twin room, but didn't hold out much hope for that possibility.

With heavy footsteps, he walked over to the scavenger.

'One room,' he said, holding up a key.

'Pardon?' Rey answered back, confusion in her voice as she held her hands in front of the heat.

'Trudgen only booked us one room,' Kylo repeated. A mixture of emotions passed over Rey's face, finally settling on amusement as she eyed the key.

'I suppose we _are_ meant to be married. But if this is his idea of a joke, it's not funny,' Rey said.

'Hilarious, I know,' Kylo said back. 'Come on, let's try and get some sleep.'

_Here's hoping for a twin bed. Or at least a couch._

* * *

Kylo didn't dare move. The bed was so creaky that it complained loudly whenever Rey shifted around. And from the change in her breathing, he knew she had finally fallen asleep. He didn't want to jeopardise waking her up, and remind her that they were indeed sharing a bed.

Slowly, he turned his head, willing the bed to be silent as he caught sight of the curve of Rey's back and hip as she lay on her side facing away from him.

They had undressed for bed quietly, both of them removing just their cloaks and boots to sleep in. The bedroom Trudgen had picked for them was away from the street and the loudness of the inn below, but Kylo almost missed the sound. In this quiet little oasis, all he could hear was Rey's breathing and his heartbeat pounding in his ear.

This must be a special sort of torture. Lying next to someone so closely that they could feel their body heat radiate off them, but never being able to touch them. Kylo had insisted on sleeping under his cloak on the floor, but Rey had just rolled her eyes and patted the mattress beside her.

They hadn't needed to speak; the tension that moved along their bond and their joined minds was enough to fill their thoughts.

Kylo held his breath as Rey rolled over once again, expecting to see her face relaxed in slumber but surprised to see her eyes wide open and staring at him. In the darkness of the room, they stared at each other, feeling closer than they had ever been before, but not touching. It was intoxicating.

Knowing that sleep would elude him if he continued to stare into her eyes, Kylo dragged his gaze away from Rey. That night, time would move far too fast and also far too slowly.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is a lengthy chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. I think from now on, my uploads won't be as regimented to every fortnight, but a bit more flexible. I hope that's okay. I just want to make this story the best I can, and sometimes forcing myself to write day after day doesn't help.

Once again, a huge thank you to my editor 'Across The Stars' - thank you for your kind words, as per usual.

Please keep the reviews coming, I love seeing your kind words and constructive feedback. If anything, they'll make the chapters come faster and more easier - so take that as you will.


	26. The First Trial

The night had moved by too slowly for Rey's liking. She felt as though she hadn't slept at all, the tension never leaving her body as she counted the breaths of the man who lay beside her.

At one point their eyes had met through the gloom, Ben's gaze level as he watched her intently. It had been a hypnotic moment, one that had sucked all the air out of the room and left Rey breathless as they watched each other. He broke away first and rolled over onto his back, his jaw clenched as he closed his eyes. His lashes had cast dark shadows on his cheeks.

Now, as daybreak shone through the curtains, Rey glanced at the man splayed out beside her. He had finally been lulled into sleep; all the tension and anguish he wore as a mask had disappeared, revealing the face of a young man who wore none of the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders.

Rey turned slowly onto her stomach, propping herself up on her forearms to see his face properly. It had been a long while since she had slept beside someone, and yet she found that she could easily start to enjoy it. That worried her.

But now, during the sleepy, magical few minutes between awake and sleep, she could let herself feel it. The gratitude to have him lying next to her, the pleasure she felt when she caught him looking at her, the longing that came when he held her hand, or trailed his palm across her hip when he was guiding her.

Rey sighed as she lowered herself down onto the bed once more. Everything was becoming a lot trickier with the Supreme Leader. She had taken his hand in an effort to bring him back to the Light Side, but she had yet been able to even think about that properly. She wanted Ben - his sweetness, kindness, and torment, but she also craved the darker side of Kylo; his possessiveness, power, and strength.

_Life was simpler on Jakku, _she thought, her admission making her huff out a quiet snort of laughter.

Back on her desert planet, everyday was about survival. Nothing else. No hidden agendas, no politics, no good or bad, just keeping herself safe and fed. Even her relationships were less worrisome on Jakku.

Rey smiled into her pillow. Her months spent with Pádraig had been one of the sweeter spots of her adolescence. He had been relaxed and undemanding. He never asked for time to be spent together, or labels, or even monogamy. He took what he wanted, and gave Rey exactly the right amount back. Even his touches and kisses had been slow and lazy, his fingertips leaving slow burns across her thighs and stomach, but never scorching or branding.

Pádraig, with his sand-coloured skin and gem-green eyes, had kept Rey warm and content for almost a year - but his absence hadn't left any great holes in her life. She knew as she peeked at the man lying beside her, that if Ben left her the pain would be devastating.

She started as Ben shifted in his sleep, his hands flying to his face in an attempt to block out the sun that was cutting a path across his face from the gap in the window. Rey kept herself as still as possible, not wanting to startle him properly. She could tell that he wasn't fully awake yet, and might not realise that she was lying beside him. This was a rare opportunity to catch him unaware.

But all too soon, the spell broke as Ben turned his head to her, his eyes flying over her face as he smoothed his hair out from his eyes.

'What time is it?' Ben asked, his voice croaky.

'Good morning to you too. A little after eight,' Rey answered back. She raised herself up from the bed, twisting to perch on the side of the mattress away from him. She felt embarrassed, exposed, at all her thoughts about him just moments before. She reached down, tugging her boots on.

'That late?! The Gungan said that Tarsi would be at the office by nine! You should've woken me earlier,' Ben exclaimed. 'Where are my boots?'

'Here,' Rey sighed, pointing to the floor. She rolled her eyes as the bed springs squeaked in protest.

'And that's true, but you're forgetting three things.' Rey stood up, raising an eyebrow as she watched Ben's erratic movements as he fastened his cloak.

'Oh yes? And what are those?'

'One, we're less than 5 minutes away from the office, and we need to get some breakfast. I saw another one of those street vendors outside this tavern before you complain. Two, this is my task, you're not even allowed in when I complete it, so why are you panicking? And three… well three is you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you,' Rey admitted.

Ben paused in his actions, considering her words. He straightened up, slowly walking towards her. Rey took a deep breath in as he stood before her, watching with trepidation as amusement crossed his features as he stared down at the scavenger.

'You've got an answer for everything, don't you?' he asked, a smile evident in his voice.

Rey shrugged. 'It's part of my appeal,' she answered, speaking past the erratic heartbeat that thrummed in her throat.

'Another answer. Well, since we're up, I suppose we can head there early. Try and get your task done by mid-morning,' Ben said.

'Do you think that's possible?' Rey asked, following him as they made their way out of the room. A glance backwards made Rey's cheeks warm as she took in the mussed up bedding. It definitely looked more evident of a night spent twined in pleasure, rather than a tense night fraught with unspoken emotions.

'I think you'll be able to make it possible,' Ben remarked. Rey raised an eyebrow as he paused in the doorway, his eyebrows fused together as he looked back down at her.

'And… thank you. For letting me sleep in. That was very considerate of you,' Ben said.

Rey smiled, meeting his gratitude with an embarrassed smirk. 'Of course,' she replied. 'Like I said: part of the appeal.'

'Just one small part,' Ben murmured, his voice low as she watched him raise his hand, his fingertips shaking. She felt as his hand touched her hair, and her heart started to race again.

How could this man do this to her? Evoke such strong emotions from simple gestures? She bit her lip as she met his eyes, a thrill twisting in her stomach as she watched his gaze drop to her mouth and linger there for a fraction too long. She closed her eyes, hearing his sharp inhalation as she leant her weight into his hand, waiting for the moment that he would finally break free of his restraint and hold her, kiss her, touch her goddammit.

But what she wasn't expecting was a simple pat on the head, and Ben Solo clearing his throat awkwardly before his footsteps raced down the hall, away from her.

* * *

The walk to the office was blissfully quick, and with a stomach full of Naboo blossom bread, they found themselves in front of the office door

Rey hadn't looked at Ben since he had handed her her breakfast, preferring to keep her face completely neutral as she followed in his footsteps down the familiar sidestreet. But she couldn't ignore the frustration and self-loathing she felt radiate off him and permeate their bond. She was half-glad that he wasn't completely immune to what they shared in the hallway, but she couldn't work out why he just couldn't let himself go.

Her mind was still turning this question over as he gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Remember, I can't come in and help you with this. From the minute you enter the room, you're alone in there.'

'I remember,' Rey muttered, watching as she twisted her hands in front of her.

The hand on her shoulder squeezed, before sliding up to cup her neck, making Rey flinch away from the sudden movement.

'Rey. Look at me,' Ben said.

The scavenger took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. Underneath his hood, the Supreme Leader looked tortured as his eyes swept down her face.

'You're nervous, aren't you?' he asked softly. 'It's understandable -'

'I'm not nervous. Can we just get on with it?' Rey cut him off, frustration making her jerk her head away from his touch, suddenly needing him to go and leave her alone. His confusion only deepened her annoyance, but Ben nodded, drawing his hand back under his sleeve and taking a step back.

'You've got to clear your mind and completely focus on this. I can sense your anger, and for you to pass this trial you've got to be wholly invested in getting your family name. This is what you're coveting. This is what you need to possess,' he reminded her.

Rey rolled her eyes, turning away from the man and raising her hand to bang on the door.

'I'll be down the street, waiting. Good luck.'

And with that, Rey was alone. She could hear Ben's footsteps as he walked away but the sounds that came from inside of the office interested her far more.

With a sharp tug, the Gungan from the night before had opened the door and was glaring down at her.

'Yousa're early,' he stated.

'Is Tarsi here?' Rey ignored his statement, peering around the Gungan to look in the door. She narrowed her eyes, using her connection to the Force to determine that there was another being in the room, and he was simply watching their exchange.

'Where's da manen? Yousa were wit' a manen lasten night. Where hesa?' the Gungan asked.

'Mr Tarsi, I know you can hear me. And I know your Gungan took my coins from last night. So let me in,' Rey called. She tried to keep the desperation out of her voice, but since Ben had left her she felt a pit of dread starting to unfurl in the depths of her stomach.

'Yousa tenko to mesa, girl. And den me'll getsa Mr Tarsi if me think hesa'll besa interested,' the Gungan said, folding his arms across his chest as he glared down at Rey.

Rey frowned back at the creature. He was about three feet taller than her, and much broader. But she had taken down bigger foes with her eyes closed. She just had to remind herself why she was here, and use that as her driving force.

_You're looking for a name. You'll have a family at the end of this. Just breathe, _Rey reminded herself.

And with that simple statement, Rey knew what she had to do.

Locking eyes with the Gungan, she harnessed her connection with the Force and watched as the creature's eyes went glassy as she took control.

'You will step out of my way, and let me into this building,' she commanded.

'Me will stepen out yous way, and let yousa into disa builden,' he repeated. And following those orders, the Gungan stepped to the side. Rey smiled slightly, but didn't allow her control to waiver as she walked past the creature.

'You will not bother Tarsi and I until I am finished, and I free you,' she said.

'Me no bother yousa and Tarsi until yousa finished, and yousa free mesa,' the Gungan replied.

'Wait outside, and don't let anyone in,' Rey finished. With a slow nod, the Gungan reached behind him and slammed the door, leaving Rey standing in the office.

* * *

The room was dark, even in the morning light. All the windows had been covered, and a long desk piled with papers dominated the centre, surrounded by sagging chairs. She wrinkled her nose, her senses going past the stench of sweat and mothballs, instead tuning into the deeper feelings of panic and regret that this room bore. It was a desperate place, where deals were made and identities were ripped away.

A low chuckle sounded from the corner of the office, making Rey flinch.

'That was an impressive handling of young Doed there. I should offer you a job.'

A chair squeaked in protest as a man slowly stood up and walked towards Rey. From her first impression of the man, Rey thought he looked similar to a First Order officer, his slicked back hair and tailored dark suit off-setting his snowy white skin and blank eyes. But as he got closer to Rey, she automatically took a step back. Even from a few metres away, Rey could see the webbing of scars that made up a tangle under his jaw and circled his hairline. But curiously, the man's face from his forehead to his chin was free of any lines, shadows or spots. It was a perfect, unblemished circle. He was entirely unremarkable, and had been made to look so.

'I take it you're Mr Tarsi? Pleased to meet you.' Rey nodded at the creature that stood before her.

'Please, call me Cal. Or whatever you'd like; it's not my real name. And this isn't my real face. But I'm sure you've twigged that,' the man asked. He pointed to the table and chairs. 'Come. Sit. Doed told me of your journey to my door last night, along with _this_.' From the pocket of his suit, he drew out a small purse of coins. 'I must say, you've piqued my interest.'

'So I expect you know why I'm here,' Rey asked, brushing down the chair and idly watching the dust as it floated up from the seat. The whole office had a dejected feeling about it, and this odd little man who watched her too eagerly put her nerves on edge.

'Information about past travellers, I believe. You gave my Gungan a bit of a fright when you delved into his mind like you did. But first, I'm curious. How did you do that? Because you can't be a Jedi if you're travelling with the Supreme Leader. So who are you?'

Rey leant back in her seat, her fingertips biting into the worn material as she considered his words. She didn't know why she was so surprised that he knew about Ben's identity, but it made her feel wary.

'How I did it is none of your concern. But to answer part of your question, a name is what I'm here for,' she answered, carefully choosing her words as she surveyed the man.

'Well, why don't you give me the bones of your story, and I'll see if I can flesh them out for you. But of course, there is the issue of payment...' he said.

Rey sighed, reaching into her pockets once more and throwing down another small bag of coins.

Cal reached out, weighing the bag of coins in his hand with a curious expression. Without meaning to, Rey brushed his consciousness with the Force, but shuddered when she came across a barrier to his mind. It was unlike Ben's or even Vicrul's well-crafted levels of protection that Rey had become accustomed to. This protection was hard, cold, and slamming into it made her feel as though she had been winded.

The man met her eyes with his blank gaze, and a ghost of a smile licked across his lips as he stared down at her.

'I'm afraid my mind isn't as accessible to your tricks as Doed's. When you deal with the unsavoury characters of the underworld, you learn how to protect yourself on all sides. But, once again, I'm curious. I could feel how you manipulated the Force without breaking a sweat. So tell me... Who are you? What do you want?'

'Who I am is none of your concern. I'm just here for information. I need to know if you have any records on some travellers who used your… services about thirteen years ago,' Rey said.

Cal laughed, and Rey frowned at the dismissive sound.

'Well, my unknown sweet girl... You haven't narrowed it down for me at all, have you? I keep detailed records for all my customers up here -' the man said, tapping his skull with his fingertip, '- But saying 'travellers from thirteen years ago' is a vast window of time and space. You're hiding something, aren't you? I'm not sure why though. You need my help. So being deliberately obtuse isn't helping your case at all.'

Rey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew she was being too uncooperative with the businessman in front of her, but she didn't know best to approach the situation. Her lineage had always been private, and now here she was, putting her fate in some unknown man's hands. But she had to be brave. She was doing this for her first trial.

In her mind she could see Ben smiling at her, and almost feel the warmth of his hand as he wrapped around hers.

His warning floated to the forefront of her mind again.

'_You've got to clear your mind, and completely focus on this… You've got to be wholly invested in getting your parents name. This is what you're coveting. This is what you need to possess.'_

'I'm looking for the names and details of a man and a woman who bought passage from you. They took a child with them. A girl,' Rey admitted.

'A good start. That's narrowed it down to about… three thousand happy families,' Cal said sarcastically. 'So, to continue with this cat and mouse game, tell me where they were all going?'

'Jakku,' Rey sighed.

For a long moment, the room was quiet. The businessman stared at Rey, slowly sinking back into his chair as the seconds and minutes past.

In his eyes, Rey could see the shock of her statement slowly get replaced with realisation as he stared at the scavenger. His eyes swept over her face, and she knew he was mentally counting back the years to replace her face with a younger, skinnier version.

An air of anticipation and excitement settled in the room, and Rey almost smiled. She was so close to the truth, she could sense it.

'... Jakku. The desert planet on the Inner Rim?' Cal asked.

'Yes, that's right. And I can tell you know who I mean, so tell me. Who are they? Or just give me their name. That's all I need. I'll be on my way then,' Rey said. She knew that she was showing her hand too quickly, but she had never been taught patience or even how to be diplomatic with anyone.

This man knew who her parents were, even recognised her. So he had a duty to help her out. Or so she believed.

'You assume too much girl. I've never transported anyone to Jakku. Nor do I know anyone who would,' Cal shook his head. 'I'm afraid you've come to the wrong person.'

Rey frowned, her hands tightening on the chair beside her. He was lying. She could sense it in the air. She leant forward, one hand reaching under her cloak to bring out her lightsaber.

'I can tell you're lying to me. And I don't like liars. I don't want to resort to anything unfortunate. So just tell me. Who are they? I just need a name, and then, like I said, I'll leave,' she asked. Cal's eyes followed her hand and landed on the weapon.

'A lightsaber. So the plot thickens. But I'm afraid I don't know who your parents are, or why they travelled to Jakku. And now I'm going to ask you to go.'

Rey smiled at him, leaning forward. She ignited the lightsaber with a brush of her nail, watching as the yellow blade illuminated the forgettable man's face.

'I never said anything about them being my parents. And I hate that I'm going to have to do this, but you leave me no choice.'

Rey took a deep breath in, closed her eyes and pushed her mind against Cal's, her teeth grinding together as she felt the metal barriers of his mind buckle and bend. Dimly, she could hear the man's screams ripping through the room, could feel his shake under her hands as she squeezed the sides of his head like a piece of fruit. But it didn't matter. Because with one hard shove, she was in. And she felt herself fall down the rabbit hole of memories.

* * *

_The day was hot, almost too hot to work. The streets of Naboo were chaotic outside his office, but indoors, Cal Tarsi simply patted his face dry as he stamped another lot of paperwork. In front of him, two women exchanged worried smiles, their hands clasped together as they watched as Cal scanned through their documents._

_Little did they know that it had only taken him five minutes to check everything over. But he always drew these appointments out to an hour. He enjoyed watching them squirm in their seats before him. It gave him a rush of power knowing that, at any time, he could deny them their new happy ever after._

_But like everything in Cal's life, the joy was fleeting. Outside, he could hear the bells toll three. He had to let these women go._

'_Well, everything seems to be in order. Your passage to Makeb has been approved. You leave tonight. Have a safe journey,' Cal nodded, patting his pockets to where the hefty fine he had just collected lay._

_Another day like this, Cal thought, and he could finally take that trip to Lake Country._

'_Thank you! Thank you!' one of the women exclaimed, grabbing at their paperwork and hastily fleeing the room, her partner in toe._

'_Selongabye now,' Cal heard his Gungan apprentice slam the door behind the women. _

'_Doed. What time is the next appointment?' Cal called. He patted his stomach, hearing it gurgle back. He seldom took a break, but the heat was climbing to an intolerable level. _

'_Twenty minutes, if daysa on timen,' Doed shouted back. _

'_Very well. I'll consider this gap time for lunch then. I fancy Kragnol today. If you would be so kind...' Cal asked, knowing his Gungan apprentice would jump at the chance to be out of this stuffy office. _

'_Yesa Mr Tarsi! Kragnol comen tup!' Doed answered. Cal smiled as he heard the Gungan scramble around for some coins, and took a deep sigh of relief the minute the door slammed shut behind him._

_Finally, silence._

_Cal Tarsi closed his eyes, his fingers trailing, as they often did, to the scars that circled his face. Despite it being nearly seventy years since his surgery, he could still feel the ridges of the scar tissue near his hairline. His surgeon had been inept, too fast when he needed to be relaxed and calm. _

_But Cal supposed, it didn't really matter. His true face had been masked for nearly a century now, and this blank canvas he wore was just a front. It didn't matter how scarred it looked, or if the skin started to flake off. He would just move off-world, and claim a new face for a new century. _

_The bang of his office door made him start, his eyes flying open as he dropped his hands away from his face._

_He opened his mouth, expecting to scold the Gungan apprentice for the hasty entrance, but his mouth snapped closed when he saw a man and a woman pause by the doorway._

'_Are you Mr Tarsi?' the man asked, taking a step forward. His eyes darted around the room as he entered into the dim back-office._

'_I am. And I'm assuming you're my three-twenty appointment. You're very early. I'm afraid my secretary has just left to get some lunch,' Cal responded, his annoyance growing as he thought of his missing Gungan. He thoroughly disliked speaking to customers without being first briefed by Doed, and now he was going to have to forgo his lunch and his free time to deal with these pests that had broken into his office._

'_We're not... No. I mean, we're not your appointment, but we have come to get your assistance. And we need it... Now.' The visitor jumped as he heard a distant bang come from outside of the office, his hand twitching back towards the woman who hid in the doorway._

_Cal twisted in his seat, his interest piqued as he stared at the man standing in front of him. The man, or boy really, was short in stature and wore the clothes of a common silk trader. But Cal knew this was a cover. As from his pose, and the cleanliness of his hands, and richness of his fabric, this man was hiding his true identity. _

_The businessman stared at his face, noting the light blue eyes, dark red hair and scruffy beard the customer wore, trying to match his face to one of the higher-ranking families who ruled Naboo. But he couldn't quite fit him in. However, there was a familiarity there. Perhaps in the light eyes… Cal couldn't be sure._

_Cal turned his attention to the slender woman the red-haired man had brought with him. She was quiet, with dark eyes and brown hair tied in an unusual style of three buns. Her features were delicate, and like the man she came with, she jumped at every strange noise. But her attention was constantly being pulled downwards. _

_Cal smiled as he saw a small girl hiding her face in her mother's skirts, her hands tugging at the fabric as she clung to her mother's leg. The child held a small wooden toy in her hand, and seemed to be eager to drag her mother's attention to what she was doing._

_Finally Cal thought he could see it all now. This man was of noble birth, and he secretly fathered a child with a servant. And now, out of some sort of strange loyalty, the red-haired man wanted to escape with the woman to a nearby planet and live out some sort of ill-fated domestic bliss. _

_How… idealistic._

'_Well, I'm here to help no matter what. Come in. Sit. Tell me your story, and what I can do to help.'_

_The family scuttled into the room, the man reaching into his pocket and slamming down a heavy bag of coins. _

_Cal's heart began to race as he opened up the strings, and drew his finger through the contents. He was so used to dealing with copper from his customers that the sight of gold and silver made him examine the family with interest once more._

_He knew they weren't the typical Naboo elite, but they certainly had money and probably influence. They also hadn't revealed their name yet… Cal Tarsi suddenly realised that this small bag of coins on the table could be the tip of the iceberg._

'_We need to get away. Now. All of us need to get away,' the man said urgently._

'_Of course,' Call said calmly. 'And where are you hoping to go? I've heard Attera Bravo is lovely this time of year. Or perhaps you fancy the bright lights of Coruscant. The schools of the capital will suit your daughter, Mr and Mrs… sorry, I didn't catch your name.' Cal smiled at the small child who was leaning against her father's chair, dancing her stick toy up and down the back of the seat._

_Like her mother, the girl wore three buns in her hair, and was dressed to resemble a child on the streets. But underneath the surface, Cal could sense something different. This… child wore something powerful underneath her skin, and seemed to be entirely unaware of it. _

_But she seemed happy enough. Cal watched as every so often, one of her parents reached out to touch the child gently, either smoothing fine brown hair from her eyes, or squeezing her shoulder as she played with her toy behind them, entirely in her own world._

'_Who we are is none of your concern. And it's Jakku. We need to get to Jakku. Or somewhere in the Western Reaches. Or even Wild Space… if possible,' the woman chimed in. And to Cal's surprise, she reached into her pocket and drew out another bag of coins, depositing the money down heavily on the desk._

'_The desert planet? Why, there's nothing there apart from warring clans and junkers. Surely not the place to raise a child,' Cal murmured. Truthfully, he didn't care. With all the money these fools had just dropped on his desks, he could shut up his office for a year and not be out of pocket. But their desperation intrigued him. What were they running from? And would there be a price on their heads if Cal handed them into the authorities?_

'_We didn't come here for criticisms. Are you willing to help us, or not?' the man argued back. _

'_And you want to leave… now?' Cal asked. Idly he thought of his connections in the shipyard. He supposed he could get this family on a ship in the next hour by pulling a few strings… It wouldn't be hard._

'_As soon as you can get a freighter to move us,' the woman responded. _

'_Correct me if I'm wrong too. I suppose you need new travel papers? As it looks like you're travelling fairly light,' Cal asked._

_The woman and the man exchanged glances, both of their eyes ending up on their child who still seemed too absorbed in her playtime to pay attention to the adult conversation that was taking place above her._

'_Yes. New everything. New names… new identities. New ages, if that's possible.'_

'_I see,' Cal said. Resting his hands on the desk, he stared at the couple who sat before him. Normally Cal Tarsi wouldn't call himself a caring man, or even one who took any emotion from his work in the slightest. But whether it was the gold weighing down his pocket, or perhaps the site of the child playing with her toy, so unaware of how her world was going to be completely turned upside in a matter of hours, something tugged at the empty cavern in his chest where his heart used to reside. _

'_Well... I can get this done as a rush job and probably get you moved… this evening. Would that be suitable?' Cal said._

'_Yes! That's perfect for us. Isn't it?' she reached forward to twine her fingers with her partner's. Cal smiled slightly as he watched the red-haired man's fingers tighten around the woman's, a tender smile brushing away all worry for a split second as relief spilled into the room._

'_But… I do have one condition though,' Cal said. 'One... teeny tiny ask.' _

'_And what's that?' the man questioned, suspicion clear in his voice as he frowned at the businessman across the desk._

'_I need your old names in exchange for new ones. That's all,' Cal said sweetly._

'_That's... Not possible,' the man stammered. 'Please.'_

'_We've given you all we had. We've paid you ten times over! Surely that counts for something!' the woman cried out. At the sound of her mother's distress, the young girl stopped her playing and scuttled over to her mother's side, nuzzling into her neck._

'_That's insurance money for my own risks. This is a delicate business that I conduct. But my discretion isn't something you can pay for. And I must admit, you came in here desperate for my help. And that means that someone is looking for you. So, if you don't give me your names, I'll simply have my spies follow you and report your movements to the authorities. I have a feeling that you don't want them to know what your intentions are, is that correct?' Cal threatened. 'And if you're at all worried, I promise you I won't write down your names or leave any sign you've been here. Like you said, you've paid me 'ten times over' my going rate. So I'll give you that.'_

'_Papa?' The little girl's voice made her father jolt from his stupor. Taking a long look at his family, the man leant forward._

'_We can't…' the woman whispered._

'_Hush, Needa. You swear you won't tell anyone our identities?' The man whispered, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears as he gripped the table tightly._

'_I swear on the Maker. And then you can leave, and you'll be on the first ship to Jakku this evening.'_

'_Okay.'_

_The man leant forward further and whispered three names that made a cold shiver run down Cal Tarsi's back. The businessman blinked and coughed, his eyes meeting the red-haired man's eyes for a long moment._

'_Ezra…' the woman called Needa ordered. 'Let's go.' The family stood up, the man scooping the little girl that Cal now knew as Rey into his arms. _

'_I'll hold you to your promise, Mr Tarsi,' Ezra called. _

'_Safe travels… dear Palpatines,' Cal murmured._

* * *

Rey gasped as she pushed herself out of the memory, her hands gripping onto Tarsi's skull as she met his bloodshot gaze.

'Palpatine. That's it, isn't it! Palpatine…' Rey whispered, rolling the name around her tongue like a sweet. In the depths of her mind, she could feel something surfacing. She had heard of this name before, but she wasn't sure where... Maybe Ben could help.

Had she done it then? Had she completed the trial? Rey frowned at this thought. She didn't feel any different. Wasn't this trial meant to irrevocably change her? All she could feel was confusion.

'Who are you? A power like that… shouldn't be able to exist,' Tarsi shuddered, his hands weakly reaching up to smack against Rey's grip.

The sound of Tarsi's voice brought Rey back to reality, and in doing so, she felt a fury rise through her.

'My name is Rey, as you have so rightly guessed. And those were my parents. You frightened them. You lied, cheated, forced them to reveal their identities just for your own enjoyment,' Rey snarled back.

In her mind's eye, she could see the terrified faces of her parents stare back at her as Cal Tarsi provoked them into revealing their identity.

'It wasn't like that girl… It's just business,' Tarsi moaned.

'Don't lie to me. I was in your memory, I could feel how you enjoyed it!' Rey snapped.

'Yes… You've got what you've come from now. So leave me,' Tarsi shuddered, his hands weakly coming to touch Rey's arm.

But Rey didn't want to let Tarsi go. She could feel something shift inside of her as she thought of her parents, their faces still locked in Tarsi's mind and fading in her thoughts. Yes, she may have a name but that wasn't enough. She needed _**them. **_She needed the sound of their voices, their sweet exchanges as they held hands. The obvious love that they weren't ashamed to show when they looked at their daughter.

A longing so desperate to have her family forever. And at this moment, Rey knew what she had to do.

'No. I'm not done with you,' Rey responded. And with another thrust of the Force, Rey was back in his mind; all his defenses in tatters as she moved through his consciousness. With ease, she located the memory, a feeling of elation bubbling in her stomach as she saw her parents stare back at her.

_**Mine. **_Rey called, her grasp reaching down and tugging at the recollection.

For what felt infinity, Rey grasped, tore, and tugged at the memory in Cal's mind. But unlike her attempt at stealing the memory from Ben's mind, this wasn't just a sliver she needed. This was something deep rooted in Tarsi's consciousness. So as she stole, she was dimly aware that the man's mind started to fracture around her.

She could feel his life fading from him, his once-sharp mind turning into mush as she ripped at his foundations. The sensation of driving a man to madness beneath her hands should have scared her, but instead she felt the worrying lick of power as she forced death upon him.

With a final tug, Rey pulled the entire recollection free and yanked it back into her mind. Sluggishly she opened her eyes, just catching the moment when Tarsi slumped forward over his desk. Blood exploded from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth all over her.

* * *

**Author's note:** So it's been a while.

Two months since the last update, but two months off that I definitely needed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and offer your thoughts, and especially if you've got any fan-casts of the Knights.

A huge thank you to my best friend and editor 'Across the Stars' - you are the driving force behind this, and other stories I come up with. And thank you for forever indulging me in my stories and love of angst.


End file.
